


Trust me with your strength

by aecs_klaine



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bad Boy Blaine Anderson, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Romance, Homophobia, I might add more tags in the future, I would say it's slow burn, I'm Bad At Tagging, Klaine, Kurt Hummel & Mercedes Jones Friendship, Kurt Hummel & Noah Puckerman Friendship, M/M, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Physical Abuse, Violence, mentions of past character death (Kurt's mom)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 71,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aecs_klaine/pseuds/aecs_klaine
Summary: When Kurt was 15, he lost his mother. When Blaine was 15, he came out to his parents. When they were 15, they both cried themselves to sleep. When they were 15, they got heartbroken. This is the story of how two boys endure pain and help each other even when there seems to be no hope.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 36
Kudos: 66





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My main language isn't English so sorry for any mistakes that I might make, not only with grammar, but also in the way I write so please, do not hesitate to review and tell me the things that you liked and the things that you didn't. 
> 
> The idea came when I wanted to read a long fic where they helped each other and had certain ideas of why they were hurt and what would happen but I didn't know who would offer to write it so I thought, who better to write the story that you want to read than yourself. They will be both the same age, because, why not? And here I am, trying to write this story without an idea as to how to write. Probably this story will be the worst fanfic you will ever read but, hey, I'm trying, and that’s what counts, right?
> 
> I’m going to put some violence but I still don’t know how much detail I will put into it or the description of the injuries because not only I don’t know anything about it but I also have a lack of English vocabulary in general (its not that bad, but I'm insecure about it so I prefer not having details than not making sense). There might be some smut on the future too, but I will put warnings at the end of each chapter, because that way you can see the warnings, but for those who don’t want spoilers they can read it normally without knowing what will happen.
> 
> You can go to my instagram (aecs_klaine) if you want to see the cover I did for the story or if you want to get notifications whenever I post. 
> 
> And now you are probably bored to death and don't want to read the story, sorry but I had to warn you about my almost nonexistent writing skills (if I have any skills at all) and what to expect in this au. I hope you like it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything, the characters that you recognize belong to Ryan murphy and glee.

“When someone you love becomes a memory, the memory becomes a treasure” - Author unknown

* * *

“Watch it homo. We don’t want you spreading your diseases, fag”

The next thing that could be heard in the hallways of McKinley high school was the sound of a body colliding against the lockers. The sound echoing and making heads turn around, however, when they discovered what caused that sound, they returned with their lives as if nothing had happened.

And nothing had happened, at least nothing new, it was just another day of his life, and he couldn’t change it. He knew that he shouldn’t be this upset, but he really had hoped that at least he could have enjoyed his first day of senior year, or just some hours, but as soon as he entered the combination of his locker, the jocks had pushed him against it.

“What a way of starting” He murmured to himself when the bullies were nowhere to be seen.

He was tired of it and at the same time he was used to it. Used to the daily slurs, the locker shoves and being thrown into dumpsters. Used to be treated as a freak and to his miserable life in high school.

If this had happened when his mother was alive, he would have talked back to them, shown them that they weren’t better than him just because they were straight, that they couldn't break him, because he knew that his mother would always be there when he came home and told her what had happened. She would hug him and love him unconditionally, make him know that she supported him no matter what.

“Don’t let them bring you down, you are different, yes, but that is one of your many qualities and will never be something bad” She would whisper in his ear. “I love you”

His mother had been his confident and best friend, apart from the first person he came out to when he was 13. Thanks to that he gained more confidence and three days later he came out to his father and a month later to his friends. Soon all the school knew that he was gay.

Many of the school homophobes criticized him and called him all kind of names but he knew that his mom would always be there and that increased his self-esteem. However, she was no longer here with him, she died when he was 15 and she took with her a part of Kurt’s heart, the part where he had put his strength, the part that made him the wit and sass king and made him unstoppable.

He just wanted to end high school and go to New York. In New York he would be whoever he wanted to be, and it was one of the only things that kept him going on.

“Hey Boo, stop!”

He turned around and saw Mercedes walking to him. His best girl friend and one of the other reasons he had to keep going on.

“Hi ‘cedes, nervous about our first day in this hell hole?”

“Kurt don’t be like that, it’s our senior year, it is going to be amazing!” She said while they entered their first class of the day.

He rolled his eyes good naturally.

“Yeah of course”

They sat down in the tables near the end of the class where they wouldn’t be bothered by their other classmates.

The class seemed to never end as they were told the same as all the years, how they were supposed to behave, the planning for the lessons and what would be expected of them.

The rest of the day was more or less the same, including the slurs and slushies thrown at him between classes. The only thing he kept looking forward was Glee, where he could see Noah and Mercedes. He hadn’t seen Noah in the hole day because it seemed that they wouldn’t have any classes together on Mondays.

As soon as he stepped in the Glee club class, he found himself being lifted of the ground and in a bone crushing hug from Puck.

“Princess I missed you!”

“Noah Puckerman, put me down right now if you want to keep that squirrel that you call a mohawk in your head” He said, trying very hard to keep the tone serious even when he was laughing and the other boy was spinning him non-stop.

“Aww, you wouldn’t do that right?”

“Damn right I would”

“Okay, okay, relax there is no need of doing nothing to my head” He said grinning from ear to ear and taking his hand.

Noah pulled them to their usual places. Noah had always been Kurt’s best friend and one of the only people with whom he could be himself. When he came out to him, he had never judged him and had started being more affectionate with him to show him that he didn’t care. When he was seated, between Noah and Mercedes, Mr. Schue entered the class and gave them the assignment of the week.

As usual, Rachel had jumped the second he had finished speaking and asked to sing to shown them all how much she had improved during the summer.

“I know, it was amazing, and I hope that you can keep up with me because I need to enter NYADA and for that we need to win nationals this year” She said once she was finished singing. “I won’t let anyone ruin my dream so start practicing as soon as you go back to your home. Obviously, I know that you will never be as good as me, but at least try to sound decent” She finished with a tone of superiority, as if the rest of the glee club members were just there to make her shine while they stayed in the background.

“Decent? Hobbit you haven’t improved a shit, you keep screaming to be heard so shut up or I’ll go all Lima Heights on you”

Rachel was too shocked with Santana’s outburst to answer so instead she glared at her and sat in her place with a scowl.

The rest of Glee passed in a blur and he soon found himself walking through the hallways with Mercedes and Noah.

“hey Noah, how was it when Hummel turned you a fairy like him. Did you like it when he had his dick up your ass?” Karofsky snarled from behind as he and the rest of the jocks hi-fived.

“Sorry Karofsky, that’s not my thing but maybe you would like it if I punched you in the face and knocked you out”

“As if you could, you’ve gone soft. Are you scared of that disgusting little fag punishing you if you get into trouble?”

“Azimio, we both know that I would gladly beat the shit out of you in any moment” Puck said as he stepped closer to the boy, his fist already turning into fist at his sides.

“Noah, they aren’t worth it, please let’s go” Kurt pleaded, terrified of what could happen.

Puck tried to ignore Kurt, but when he turned back and saw the petrified look that he had with his head peeking from behind Mercedes, who was trying to cover him as much as she could, he backed off.

“You are lucky that he is here ‘cause if not, I would have left you in the ground with a broken jaw”

“I heard that promise more times that I can remember. Bye losers!” Karofsky said and when they walked past the trio, they pushed Noah and Kurt to the lockers. At least they had the decency of leaving Mercedes, Kurt thought.

When they couldn’t see the bullies, Kurt sat in the floor and started shaking trying to control all his emotions. He wanted to stop being afraid of them, to be the confident boy he was before, but he didn’t know how.

“I’m sorry” he whispered.

Noah sat next to him and pulled him to his lap where he curled into a ball and let the mohawk kid hug him, grabbing his shirt as if his life depended on it.

“hey, none of that, you have nothing to be sorry for” Noah whispered while rocking the other boy trying to soothe him. “They are the assholes and you are the one they should apologize to”

Mercedes sat on the floor too and started rubbing small circles with her hand in his back.

“Hey, don’t worry, we are here with you. They won’t hurt you while we are around” Mercedes said, doing her best to calm the trembling boy in front of her. “I know it’s a stupid question, but are you okay?”

Kurt looked up from where he had buried his face in Puck’s neck.

“I-I-I don’t k-know” He stuttered. “I just want them to leave me alone, what have I ever done to them? Is it true what they say about me being disgusting?” At that moment, tears were flooding from his eyes. He wasn’t sobbing uncontrollably, he just felt defeated, like if someone had drained him from all his energy.

“Oh no Boo, never think that, you are the most awesome, intelligent, kind and selfless person I have ever met. Don’t listen to them, they say it to hurt you, don’t let them win because you are so much better than them” Mercedes said trying to reassure the crying boy in front of her.

“Come on, let’s go to your place and I’ll make you coffee and then we’ll relax in the sofa watching Moulin Rouge, even if I still think that you should see a doctor because you are obsessed with it” Puck said and Kurt elbowed him playfully in the stomach with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes, but that was a beginning.

“There is nothing wrong with me and Moulin Rouge, you are the one that should see a doctor if you don’t like it” He said and, although he still felt exhausted, he was now looking forward to getting to his house with his best friends. “And by the way I would rather die than drinking any coffee you had touched, your coffee is the worst of the whole word, how do you manage to make it taste that bad?”

And with that Puck and Mercedes knew that everything would be alright, if Kurt could joke, then he would recover soon from the damped mood he was in 5 minutes ago. They stood and walked to Kurt’s car, ready to spend the afternoon together.


	2. chapter 2

“That’s what happens” She said “You let people in, and they destroy you” – Author unknown

* * *

It was the first day of school and yet he couldn’t go because his father had beaten the hell out of him before going to work and now, he had to examine his new injuries to check out how much damage had been made.

His father never went too far, he knew that if people caught him, he could go to jail, even if he was one of the most influential lawyers. He always controlled himself, but that didn’t mean that it didn’t hurt as hell. That may be because he had two years of practice. He also was sure that Blaine would never intentionally tell anyone about the hitting because he needed a place to live and too much pride to spend the next weeks, months or even years in the streets or in some strangers’ home.

When he went to the bathroom, he took off his shirt and watched himself in the mirror. “That fucking bastard” Blaine muttered while he started putting some ointment in the places his father had hit him to try to lessen the pain. After putting the ointment, he looked at his body, most of it covered in bruises of some kind. Some of them where old, others only from a few weeks ago, some huge, some small, but the bruises were still there, a reminder of the day he made the error of trusting someone with his biggest secret.

When he was finished, he put his shirt back on, hissing a bit at the pain that he felt. After that he went to the kitchen to make breakfast. He wasn’t in the mood of doing anything fancy so instead he made some coffee and a toast. This where the best moments of his days, when neither of his parents were at home and Blaine could forget about everything and everyone and just relax on his own.

Once he was finished with his breakfast he decided to go to his room and lock the door. Blaine knew that neither his mother nor father would be at home until the late hours of the night, but he didn’t want to get any surprises. His bedroom was his safe haven, the only room in this place he had to call home where he felt at peace.

Blaine took his guitar and started playing some accords, feeling himself relax. He only played when there was no one around so they wouldn’t catch him, because although his father had been the one to buy him the guitar when he started showing interest at the age of 8 ‘look at him, so young and he already wants to play an instrument, I’m sure he will charm any girl he wants’ he was scared that he would take it away because now his father thought that music was for faggots and that it had made him soft and useless.

While playing the guitar, he let his mind wander to happier times when he was one of the popular kids in school, had the most amazing friends and his parents loved him. Blaine remembered one time when he was twelve and invited the kid he was playing with to his house even though he had just met him. His mother had let them play until the other kid had to go and later she told him that he trusted people too much, that he shouldn’t invite complete strangers to their house, even if it was just a kid, because next time it could be someone bad and he had to be more careful.

He laughed bitterly at the memory. How things had changed since he was a little boy. Now he didn’t trust anyone or anything, not since the day he came out to his father and mother and lost them and his old “friends”

His father had started beating the shit out of him whenever he felt like it, but what he hated the most was what his mother did. She had never laid a finger on him, she just made him feel worthless whenever she was mad at him and she ignored all the beatings he received from his father, never stopping his husband, as if she didn’t mind that they happened, and that hurt even more than the physical injuries, because there was no remedy to heal emotions, to heal his heart.

Blaine spent the next three hours playing the guitar and remembering the days when he was loved and when he loved. When he decided he had nothing better to do, he went out of the house, took his car and started driving to his secret hideaway. It was somewhere in the outskirts of Lima. He found it in one of his night getaways and he instantly fell in love with the place. In all the times he had come here, he had never seen anyone even near the place, it was as if it was made just for him. It was in the middle of the mountain and had the perfect view of the whole city.

From there you could see everything, but the thing that Blaine liked the most about this place was the silence. Although you could watch the cars and the buildings and the people in the city from this place, not one sound could be heard from Lima apart from the birds chirping in the nearest trees. This place was the definition of calm.

This was the only place in the world where Blaine could be himself, where he could bring his guitar and sing until his lungs gave out. This was his treasure, and he swore that he would never share it with anyone, because no one could be trusted. He was convinced that if someone knew about this place, they would destroy it in some way as everyone had tried to destroy him in the past when he trusted them and told them he was gay. They used it against him, and he would never let that happen to this place, ever.

As time passed, he was starting to get hungry, but he didn’t want to go, not just yet. However, the noises his stomach had started making won, he hadn’t eaten anything since breakfast, and he decided to get in the car and drive back to his house. Once there he decided to make himself some food, not feeling like ordering some take out and having to see another human being, even if it was just for a few seconds, right now.

He hated his life, the only good thing about it was that he got laid as much as he wanted and that he didn’t give a fuck about anything. Or at least that’s what he told himself, because if he told himself that he didn’t give a shit about anything it would turn true in the end, right? Because no one deserved him, and no one ever will. Maybe life would get lonely sometimes, but he didn’t need anyone else, or at least, that’s what he thought.


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as I don't want to make spoilers about the warnings and all that to the people that don't want to, I told you that I was going to put the warnings at the end of the chapter, but if I warn you that you should see the author note at the end, then you will know that there is a warning, making you a spoiler anyways, so what I'm going to do is: go and check the author notes at the end of the chapter to see if there are any warnings. I will put that in all my chapters, but that doesn't mean there will be a warning, so if you wanna know just check it. Some people might think 'I was going to do it anyways' but well, this is for the people like me that forget everything.
> 
> That was all, I hope you like this chapter and go and check the author notes at the end of the chapter to see if there are any warnings ;)

“There are many ways of breaking a heart. Stories were full of hearts broken by love, but what really broke a heart was taking away its dream, whatever that dream might be.” – Pearl Buck

* * *

Kurt awoke at the sounds of movement somewhere in the house. He was still dizzy from sleep and needed a few more minutes to be able to focus in the numbers of his alarm clock. Even with a sleep induced mind, he knew that his alarm hadn’t sound and he was confused.

“Finally” He muttered when his eyes could focus enough to see the time. It marked 07:00, so it was early and he had at least half an hour until he had to start to get ready to go to school.

He had spent his last afternoon as Puck had said, with coffee, Moulin Rouge and his two best friends. When the movie had finished Puck and Mercedes said their goodbyes because they needed to get home soon, it wasn’t a weekend day after all. Not a lot after they were gone, his dad arrived home.

Burt Hummel was the best father someone could ask for. He had never judged him for being gay, he even searched for some information about everything it meant and then he sat with him to talk about everything. It had been and embarrassing conversation for both of them, neither completely comfortable with the sex talk, but Kurt was grateful that his father made the effort to help him. Although he had been closer to his mother, that didn’t mean that he didn’t love his father with all his heart, his father was someone he looked up to and admired and he hoped to be in the future even just one fraction of the man that his father was.

He sat on his bed, still not sure if standing up would be a good idea when he was still so sleepy. He stretched a bit, feeling the tension from his awkward sleeping positions leaving his muscles with every movement. When he thought he was finally awake enough, he stumbled to his closet and took the outfit he had prepared yesterday. While he was dressing, he continued to hear some noises and a few seconds later the smell of bacon reached his nose.

“You really thought you would be able to eat those without me noticing?” Kurt said from the doorway of the kitchen, where he was leaning with his arms crossed in his chest and an amused yet exasperated look on his face.

Burt jumped at least three feet away from where he was making the fried bacon and some scrambled eggs. Kurt noticed that some pancakes where already in the kitchen table with some syrup over them.

“Jesus, Kurt, do you want me to have another heart attack” Burt said with a hand in his heart, trying to calm himself.

“No, that’s exactly the reason why you are not allowed to eat this kind of food, and you know it” Kurt said, reaching for a fork and taking the bacon from the pan before it got burned, putting it in the nearest plate, with a pair of scrambled eggs.

“It’s not even for me, I decided that, as it is your senior year and yesterday I wasn’t here to say goodbye to you before you went to school, I was going to bring you breakfast in bed” That’s the moment that Kurt noticed that there was a tray with some coffee on the opposite side of the kitchen table, where the pancakes were.

“Dad?”

“Yeah kiddo?”

“You are the best, I love you!” Kurt said and threw himself to his dad, who catched him and pulled him into a hug. Kurt rested his head on his father’s shoulder and held him tight.

When they separated Burt chuckled at his son reaction. “If I had known that it would make you this happy I would have done it a lot sooner” He said with a grin on his face.

“Well, now you know what to do” Kurt said with a wink to his dad, which made Burt laugh even more.  
  


Kurt placed all the food in the kitchen table and decided to take an apple, make toast and grab some orange juice for his dad. They both sat there, eating in comfortable silence and enjoying each other’s company. “Dad? I’m going to let you take one piece of bacon as a token of my gratitude” The smile that his father gave him warmed and broke his heart. He really hated that he had to ban his father from eating a lot of things that he liked, but he had to do it if they wanted Burt to stay in his son’s life for a long time.

When they both finished, Kurt took everything he would need for the day, including extra clothes to change after the slushies, and said goodbye to his father.

“Hey Kurt, one sec, remember that I’ll need your help this afternoon because Jarred isn’t going to be here” Burt shouted from the door when Kurt was almost inside his car.

“Yes dad, I remember, you have at least told me that a thousand times this past week” Kurt shouted back with a roll of his eyes.

“Well, just making sure. I love you, Kurt, have fun”

“Love you too” Kurt said, and when he started driving he muttered bitterly under his breath “I’m going to have a lot of fun getting bullied today”

* * *

The classes of the day had been boring, but at least he shared two with Noah and the last one with Mercedes. When his class with Mercedes finished, both of them went to their respective lockers (which were separated just by one locker in the middle) ready to leave school, however, something seemed strange, there were a lot more whispers than normal and people were looking at their respective phones with some people laughing and others talking with the person next to them.

“Please, tell me I’m not the only one that doesn’t know what the hell is happening here” Kurt said.

“Nope, but whatever it is, it seems interesting, so we need to find out soon” Mercedes said with a grin that only could be described as evil “I need the gossip of the week to survive this school”

Kurt started laughing at his friend’s antics and answered: “God, sometimes I’m scared about your obsession with gossip, like, really scared, you sho-“ He didn’t finish the sentence because suddenly he saw something he wasn’t expecting.

Karofsky had a black eye and you could see some dried blood just under his nose. He had one arm at one side of his stomach as if he were in pain and he was paler than Kurt himself. The rest of the jocks also had some kind of injurie and he noticed that Azimio was limping a bit.

“I think I just discovered the reason of the whispers” He said while turning Mercedes so she could see too.

For once, none of the jocks pushed people to the lockers, shouted slurs or even looked at anyone.

“What the hell did just happen?” Mercedes whispered when he turned around.

“They got into a fight, isn’t it obvious?” Noah said from behind Kurt.

“But with who?” Kurt asked with a confused look on his face. “I mean, they are the royalty of this hell hole, who would dare to touch them?”

“Well, it seems that there is a new student here, who apparently is gay and after being called a faggot, started a fight against the four assholes, there’s even a video, look” Puck got out his phone and entered his recent messages to show them the video.

In the video you can see Karofsky, Azimio, Jordan and Nate talking with a curly haired boy, shorter than them, wearing a leather jacket, tight black jeans and a white t-shirt. After a few seconds, the faces of the jocks change as if they were disgusted “That is the point where he flirted with Nate and they discovered that he is gay” Puck informed them. After that Karofsky said something, which should be him calling the shorter boy faggot, and the new kid punched him square in the face. The video got cut after that first punch so they couldn’t see anything more.

“Damn, that kid might be dead by now” Mercedes commented.

“Nope, I don’t know much, but Sam, who sent me the video, said that he was there when it happened and that the kid seemed to know how to fight and that he hadn’t gotten more than a few hits” Puck said with something like awe in his voice.

“I only wish that we don’t get involved with him, he sure looks like trouble.” Kurt mumbled under his breath. “If he isn’t afraid to mess with the jocks, then I don’t know how we should feel. This could turn into the worst year with a new bully, or the best year because we got someone to stop Karofsky and his crew”

“Don’t worry princess, I’ll protect you from everything, you don’t have to worry” Puck teased him as he put an arm around his shoulders, although both of them knew that he meant it. He had always looked out for Kurt and the blue-eyed boy would never be able to thank him enough for all he did, does and will do for him.

The three of them reached the parking lot and went to their cars saying goodbye to each other. Kurt didn’t bother going home, if he wanted to get to his dad’s shop in time, he would have to get there directly.

During the car ride he let his mind wander to the conversation about the fight in school. How would this affect the social chain in the school? What would happen with the bullying now? He didn’t know the answer to those questions, but he was sure that his senior year at the hell hole would be eventful.

* * *

After school, Blaine decided to stay in the gym, where he had discovered a boxing bag, for some time. His parents would be home soon so the more time he spent out of his house the better.

He liked releasing all his anger in the bag, he felt as if all his emotions were flooding out of him until there was nothing left in his mind. He imagined that the bag was all the people that had ever hurt him, everyone that had let him down in some way. None of them deserved more than his rage and anger, none of them deserved his sympathy or kindness, although he wasn’t even sure if he had something like that inside of him anymore.

When he felt better about the unfair world he lived in, he went to his locker in the changing room and took a towel. He went to the sower and relaxed under the spray of hot water over his body, all his sore muscles from the boxing relaxing almost immediately. He leaned his forehead in the wall, letting the water run down his back, with no intention of moving yet.

When he left the sower to change into his clothes, he was red from the steam and hot water. He got dressed and went to the parking lot, where only his car was left and no one else was around. He started his car and suddenly, he noticed that it was making strange noises.

“Fuck, now I’ve got to waste my money in the fucking car” Blaine said, punching the steering wheel.

He started driving, every second the sounds his car was making sounding even weirder. Finally, he arrived to the mechanic and waited for someone to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings here 😁


	4. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go and check the author notes at the end of the chapter to see if there are any warnings. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

“Only in the darkness can you see the stars.” - Martin Luther King

* * *

He was waiting for someone to come when he read the name of the shop _Hummel Tires & Lube._ He was looking at the place when someone came.

“Hello, welcome to _Hummel Tires & Lube, _what can I do for you?” Asked a man wearing a football cap.

“My car has started making strange noises, but I don’t know why, it was working alright this morning”

“Okay, could you get out of the car so I can check some things?”

“Yeah, of course”

When the man entered the car he started the engine and the sounds came back “See, it has been making that while I was coming here”

“Okay, I think it’s nothing serious and we’ll be able to fix it in less than 20 minutes, would you like to wait in that chair?”

“Yes, okay, no problem”

“Kurt, Come here!” The man shouted through the shop.

“Jesus, dad I’m not deaf, lower your voice” Someone he couldn’t see shouted back.

Then a boy around his age, dressed in decorated coveralls came through a door. The boy was hot. He had his hair almost perfectly styled with the exception of one or two strands of hair that fell into his forehead. His skin was flawless and pale, with some oil stains that only made him look sexier. The boy also had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, although from the distance he couldn’t say if they were blue, grey or green. And then there was his body, he was slim and even if it seemed crazy, he could pull the mechanic look. Finally, the ass, that could be the most perfect ass he had ever seen, and he was suddenly filled with desire to check if it would feel as good under his hands as it seemed. He was pulled out of his thoughts when the boy, did the man call him Kurt?, talked again.

“What do you need me for?”

“Kurt, I need you to check the engine to see if there is something wrong with it” Yep, the boy was definitely Kurt.

“Okay dad” Kurt said while he went to check on the engine. The boy hadn’t seen him yet and had his back to him, what gave him a perfect view when Kurt bended over to check his car, and yes, that was the most perfect ass of the world.

“The problem is here, although, it isn’t from the engine, just some connections that have loosened up.” Kurt said. “Dad, check it now, I think that’s it”.

The man started the engine again and there were no strange noises now.

“Well, all fixed here, thanks for the help kiddo, can you finish with him while I go to check on Travis?”

“Yes, don’t worry, I’ve got everything under control” Kurt said and he saw his dad go to the other part of the shop, where they took charge of the more complicated stuff. “Well, it will be-”

When he turned around to look at the client he met with a familiar face, it was the kid that had gotten into a fight in the school, the one that had won a fight against four of the jocks in his school. He was paralyzed for a few seconds, not knowing how to act around him and he was sure that his mouth was wide open.

“You done gaping at me? If you want, we can do more than look at each other, hot stuff.” The curly haired boy said with a wink and a smirk.

Kurt was sure he was blushing because he felt his cheeks growing hot. He also started feeling sick in the stomach, he had always felt safe in his house and in his dad’s shop, but now, he wasn’t sure. All the years of bullying came back to him like a wave of cold water and he was scared, scared of what this kid, able to fight against his bullies, was able to do to him, scared of not being safe even here. He clenched his hands in fists at his sides and tried to muster all the courage he had left, he wouldn’t be scared in here, he was the boss’s son after all.

“It will all be 15 dollars, thank you for coming to _Hummel Tires & Lube_” He said with a glare to the man even if his cheeks were still flushed.

“Oh, come one, don’t give me that look, we could have fun together” The other kid pouted, standing up and walking until he was face to face with the taller boy. He extended his hand and started stroking softly, up and down, Kurt’s arm. Kurt immediately jumped away, his heart beating fast, panic flooding through his veins.

“Don’t touch me” He hissed. “Pay and go before I call my dad and he kicks you out of his shop”

“Relax, jesus, you don’t need to be so uptight” The boy said, taking a step back and putting both hands up as in surrender.

“I said that it will be 15 dollars, now pay” He said extending his hand, wanting to finish with him as soon as possible.

“Okay, god, how I hate virgins” He sighed and took his wallet from his pocket. He took the money and threw it at Kurt in the face.

“God, how I hate assholes” Kurt said back, trying to seem more confident than he was feeling. The other kid didn’t say anything else, just got into his car and drove away.

Kurt sighed in relief and took the money from the floor, his mind already imagining how school would be the next day if the hazel eyed boy saw him. He didn’t want to have another bully in school, he had enough with Karofsky, Nate, Jordan and Azimio, he didn’t want any more people picking on him. However, something felt different with curls, he decided to call him that until he discovered his real name, he had been terrified moments before, but somehow he didn’t think he would be aggressive against Kurt, at least if he didn’t provoke him, and he wasn’t planning on doing it.

He took a few seconds to calm himself and went to where his dad was.

“Hi dad, I’m finished and it’s already half past eight, I’m going home”

“Oh, yes, of course, I’ll finish in an hour give or take, do you want to order take out?” Burt said from behind the car he was repairing.

“Okay, sushi?”

“Fine by me, love you kid, see you later”

“Love you dad”

Kurt went to the changing room and took off his coveralls. He had decorated them to make them more Kurtish, but not even someone with his fashion sense could do much with them, so he was glad he could change into his own fashionable clothes.

* * *

‘Who does that kid think he is?’ Blaine thought while he was driving back home. After getting into a fight on school and the encounter with the virgin, but admittedly gorgeous, kid he felt himself getting angry. The fight wasn’t anything new, he was used to them and the pain, and thanks to the boxing he did, he knew how to move and fight back, but he had never been so angry at someone for rejecting him. He wasn’t used to rejection, but he hadn’t felt like this when any other guy had told him to back off, so he didn’t know why he was so affected by it ‘I guess I just need to get laid’.

With that on his mind, he decided to change his destination, he needed to get laid, and soon. He couldn’t let himself get this worked up, so he went to _Scandals._ He knew there would be a lot of guys there ready have sex with him, and there wouldn’t be bitchy virgins around.

He parked his car near the entrance and when he got out he could already hear the music pounding from inside. The bodyguard at the entrance knew his face from all the times he had come here, so he didn’t even blink when the curly haired boy entered, neither did he care that he wasn’t legally allowed to enter said bar.

As soon as he was inside a wave of sweat, alcohol and some smoke reached his nose, but he didn’t flinch at the smell as he did on the past, now he welcomed it. He went straight to the bar, eyes looking for a good candidate to fuck tonight. When he reached it, he could see that there were different groups of people dancing, but neither of the people there seemed to be a good option for today, they were either too old or too drunk, and even if he might have welcomed a drunk guy any other day, he wanted the guy to be at least able to stand straight on his own.

“Hey, Blaine, long time no see, do you want the usual?” Said the bartender.

“No, today give me the strongest drink you have” Blaine said back, eyes now roaming the people drinking in the bar.

“Wow, bad day?” He said while pouring something on a glass.

“Bad life” He said with anger in his voice. Seconds later he found the perfect candidate for tonight. He was slightly taller than he was, around his age, muscular, with broad shoulders, blond hair and a great butt. He drank his glass in one gulp and asked the bartender “Hey, any info on him?” pointing to the chosen guy.

“No, first time I have seen him here, sorry bro”

“Thanks for nothing Matt”

“No problem” Matt said laughing.

Blaine started walking towards the stranger, that was leaning on the bar, looking intently at the guys dancing and grinding with each other.

“You know, instead of just looking you could join the fun” Blaine said with a seductive smirk.

The guy turned to look at him and smiled back “Maybe I just need the right dance partner” The stranger replied.

“See someone that might fit with your requirements?”

“Now I do, wanna come and dance with me?” The guy said with a knowing smile on his face.

“Lead the way” Blaine said with a wink, which made the other boy laugh.

Once on the dance floor they started dancing together to the beat of the music. It was hot and they were pressed against each other, the stranger’s guy ass pressed against Blaine’s groin, chest and back together and hips moving at the same rhythm. Blaine started kissing the boy’s neck, sucking and biting while he worshipped the exposed skin, making the stranger moan with pleasure. “Tell me your name honey” Blaine whispered in his ear.

“Lucas” He stuttered.

“Well, Lucas, mind if we take this somewhere else? Somewhere more private?”

Lucas moaned and said “Do you think restroom is empty?”

“There is only one way to check it out” Blaine dragged him to the restroom, that, luckily, was empty.

Not one second had passed since they entered before Blaine pushed him against the door and kissed him passionately, while he locked the door with his right hand. Lucas’ hands where touching everywhere he could and Blaine had his own’s at the guy’s hair, pulling and making the boy shudder with pleasure. Things got hotter, shirts were thrown to the floor and hands started to unbutton pants, but then someone banged on the door.

“Hey, come on, I need to use the bathroom!” Someone shouted from the other side of the door.

“Fuck off! As if I cared” Blaine shouted back.

“Come on, let’s let them in, we can continue this on your house” The guy said to Blaine, moving away from the door.

“That’s not gonna happen” Blaine said, already losing interest in continuing with his affair after the mention of his home.

“Why not? Are you afraid your mommy will catch us? Come on, live a little” Lucas said with a laugh, probably just trying to tease and get Blaine to bed with him, but the result couldn’t be further from what he expected. With one fast movement Blaine punched the boy straight in the face, making him stumble backwards.

“Shut up your fucking mouth if you don’t want me to break each and every bone you have in your damn body, asshole!” Blaine shouted. After that he quickly took his shirt from the floor and unlocked the door, getting out of the restroom. He didn’t look back, he continued walking forwards, fists clenched at his sides and pushing people out of his way. He needed to get to his car as soon as he could.

He started the engine and drove to his house, not bothering to keep the speed limits. He was grabbing the steering wheel so hard his knuckles where white, but he didn’t care, he just needed to get to his room and try to relax.

“Shit” He cursed when he arrived to his driveaway. He had totally forgot that his parents would be home by now and now he would have to deal with not only his dad, but also his mom, because he could see her red Audi A8 next to his father’s car. He sure as hell wasn’t looking forward to whatever expected him in there, and even less with all his emotions on the surface.

Blaine got out of the car and close the door. His family was probably one of the richest of Lima, and his home wasn’t exactly small. If you were on the front of the house, you would be able to see a wall surrounding the house and the enormous garden. They had 2 pools, one was outdoors and the other indoors. The garden was full of different bushes and flowers and sometimes you could even see a small animal like a squirrel or a rabbit running in there. The house itself was big, with a front porch where you could see a hammock hanging from the ceiling. It was beautiful, but he knew better than all this. What might seem a welcoming home was the hiding of two monsters that he had to call parents. And as always, as he was going up the three stairs of the porch, he dreaded what was hiding behind those walls.

His mom had told him a million times that he would go to hell for being a faggot, but he was sure that hell would be heaven compared to his life on earth. It was with that thought that he opened the front door, already preparing himself for everything and anything that could happen inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings in this chapter 😁


	5. chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is the right chapter, just keep reading and you’ll understand. Go and check the author notes at the end of the chapter to see if there are any warnings.

“Sometimes you don’t know how much something means to you until it’s taken away” – Author unknown

* * *

Once the door was open he walked inside the home and took off his shoes, not wanting to get a reprimand from his mother for getting dirt in the house. Everything was strangely quiet, no sound from the kitchen, where his mom would usually be when she arrived from work, always trying new dishes to make, and he couldn’t hear anything from the living room either, where his dad would normally see the sports channel on the TV and shout at every given moment when something interesting happened.

He continued walking through the house ‘maybe I’ll be lucky and they are already asleep’ he thought.

But not a second passed since he had that thought before he heard footsteps on the second floor and a voice calling him.

“Blaine, what the hell do you think you are doing?!” His dad shouted “Come here right now!”

Blaine shuddered at the force of his dad’s voice, yes, he was in big trouble this time. He started going up the stairs, trying to come up with an excuse to tell them. As he was taking one step after another millions of things to say were going through his mind and a lie was forming already on his head. By the time he arrived to his parent’s bedroom, he had a story worthy of a film.

“Where have you been and why didn’t you answer to your phone?” His mom said, his face serious, but his eyes full of worry “We bought it to you so that we could call you and know where you were, or that you could tell us what your plans for the evenings were”

“We gave you freedom to come and go as you please of this house and we were only asking for you to tell us where you are going son” His dad continued “Does this mean that we can’t trust you?”

He had had a million excuses going through his mind seconds ago, but he knew that no matter what happened, he couldn’t lie to his parents, he loved them too much.

“I promise you that you can trust me” He said, while he could feel his eyes getting wet from shame at his own actions “I totally forgot about the phone, I was at John’s house and we started playing videogames and I had my phone on silence because we didn’t want it to distract us and we got carried away and I forgot to tell you. I’m so, so sorry, please forgive me, I swear it won’t happen again” Blaine said crying. He threw himself at his parent’s arms and started to cry harder “I don’t want to disappoint you” He whispered between sobs.

“Oh honey, calm down, yes, we are angry at you, but of course we forgive you. Everyone can make mistakes, don’t worry” His mom said, kissing his hair and trying to calm the 13-year-old boy.

They stayed like this for a few minutes while Blaine relaxed and his breathing got slower. When the sobbing stopped Blaine had his eyes red and swollen.

“I’m really sorry” Blaine said

“We believe you, but next time you have to be more responsible, Okay?” His dad said.

He was so grateful to have such amazing parents, they had always loved him, and even if he thought that Cooper was their favorite, he knew that they loved him unconditionally and he loved them back just as much.

* * *

He closed the door quietly behind him and took off his shoes. He could hear the sound of the TV and movement on the kitchen. Blaine tried to sneak into his room without being noticed by either his mom or his dad, but he had never been a friend of luck.

“Blaine, have you bought the things I told you?” She said in a monotone icy tone.

‘fuck, shit, hell!’ Blaine thought paralyzed ‘I fucking forgot’

“Blaine, can you bring them in here, please? I need them to finish with dinner”

“I couldn’t buy them” He said.

“What?! What do you mean that you couldn’t buy them?! I gave you enough money and I called Roger beforehand to let him know that you were going so that he didn’t sell the things I needed, so tell me why you couldn’t!” His mom shouted from the kitchen “Come here right now!”

He started walking towards the kitchen, the smell of what was probably stew reaching his nose. Once he got there he could see lots of plates and ingredients everywhere, as it had always been with his mother.

“Now tell me why you haven’t bought what I told you” His mom said, stopping what she was doing and crossing her arms in front of her chest.

“I forgot, my car started making strange noises and I had to get it to the mechanic”

“And you forgot about buying them” She said, her eyes full of venom and anger “Are you retarded now as well as a faggot?! You can’t do a fucking single thing right you worthless piece of shit! Now who’s gonna make tomorrow’s dinner? Because I can’t without the things I told you to buy! Why do you have to be such a failure of a son? If I had known that you would end up a stupid, useless fag I would have never had you. You are the worst mistake I ever made” Her mother hissed to him with such hatred in her tone that made him actually flinch and take a step backwards.

“I’m sorry okay, if I’m such a failure why don’t you go and freaking buy them yourself?!” Blaine shouted back, but he instantly regretted, not because he didn’t think he shouldn’t talk back to his mother, because he hated her with passion, but because the instant he did his mother’s eyes showed such anger that he knew she wouldn’t be finished anytime soon with the insults.

“Why?! Maybe because I have to work and earn money for this family like your father does? Or do you think that we got everything we have for free? YOU are the one who doesn’t do shit in this house. How can you be so fucking useless? I asked you to do one simple thing, and you forgot about it! If you weren’t 17 we would kick you out of this house, because you are a disgrace to this family. I regret the day you were born, because you have only been a disappointment to us. No one will ever love you Blaine, because you are disgusting, not even another faggot like you, because even such an abomination as another fag deserves something better than you. You will die alone, with no friends or family, or anyone to love you, because that’s what you deserve.” She said “Now go to your fucking room, or are you so brainless that you forgot where it is too?!”

And with that she turned and continued making whatever she was making while she continued insulting and muttering slurs under her breath, not caring that he could still hear her.

He climbed the stairs to the first floor, went to his room and close the door as strongly as he could, making the sound vibrate through the whole house. He was tired of her mother’s rants, of her father’s beatings, of being betrayed by everyone he has ever known and of life itself, but he had to be strong. He wouldn’t show any weakness to anyone, because if he did, they would use that against him, and he had enough to deal with right now. He had built strong walls around his heart, not letting anyone else get to him and not letting himself trust anyone, it was the best way to avoid getting hurt beyond repair. He had made that mistake once, but he learned from it and now he was the strongest version of himself, no one could bring him down, because even if he was tired of everything, he was still standing, ready to face whatever the day threw at him.

He changed into his pajamas and sat on his bed, not wanting to sleep, but exhausted after the day he has had. He looked around his room. If you didn’t know it was Blaine’s room you would have never guessed it was his’. When you entered it, you could see a bookshelf on its left and a closet on the right. On the front you could see a bed on the left side, a desk on the middle and another door that led to the bathroom on the right, next to the closet. It was really clean and organized to be a teenage boy’s bedroom, but he liked It that way. His guitar was in the closet, hidden away from his parents, although they rarely came inside unless it was to continue making Blaine’s life on earth a living hell.

Sometimes he thought about what would have happened if he never told his parents about it. How his life would have been if he hadn’t been betrayed by his own family, the ones that should have been there no matter what, loving Blaine despite their own beliefs and supporting him in every step of his life. Apparently, they didn’t think the same.

He went to sleep, but he didn’t cry that night, in fact, he hadn’t cried in a really long time, not because he wasn’t hurting, he wasn’t stupid enough to think that he wasn’t, but because when you are used to suffer from all this pain every day of your life, you get used to it, and you learn that blocking your emotions is the easiest way to make it hurt the less.

* * *

He woke up with a start, sweating and with his heart beating fast on his chest. He noticed that his cheeks where wet, so he might have been crying too. The only thing he remembered from the dream was a loud crash. He was sure it had been another nightmare, but at least this time he didn’t wake up screaming and calling his mom’s name. His nightmares had been more common two years ago, but he still had them from time to time, when he was stressed or not feeling well. Kurt hated that the nightmares never went away, a reminder of that horrible day he lost his mom.

He went to the bathroom and washed his face a bit, still trying to recover from the effects of the nightmare. He was still shaken up, so he decided to take a quick shower to calm himself and get ready for yet another day.

When he finished getting ready for school he went to the kitchen, where he saw his father making another breakfast like the day before.

“So I’m gonna have to get used to you making breakfast now?” He said smiling while he entered the kitchen.

“Are you complaining?” Said his father with a knowing smirk on his face.

“Absolutely not, you can keep doing this for as long as you want”

“That’s what I thought” Burt laughed.

They spent breakfast talking about everything and nothing at the same time, having some father-son bonding time. At one moment Burt said something that made his son smile, and he got hit by a wave of nostalgia.

“God, you look so much like your mother when you smile” Burt instantly regretted saying it, because the smile from Kurt’s face banished the second the words came out of his mouth.

“I- That’s not true, I’ll never be as beautiful as she was” He whispered, not making eye contact with his father, suddenly not wanting to finish the last piece of his pancake. His eyes started to water with tears, but he tried to blink them away, not wanting to worry his father, something that Burt noticed.

“I’m sorry for mentioning your mom, Kurt, but it’s true” He stood up and sat next to his son, engulfing him in a bone crushing hug. “You are perfect, Kurt, and I love you so much, don’t belittle yourself. You are as beautiful as your mother and awesome and talented and a million things more kid” Kurt was openly crying at this moment in the arms of his father “I wished you could see that, and you will, with time everything will get better. I love you son”

“I had a nightmare today” He suddenly blurted out “I don’t remember what happened, but I know it was a nightmare about that day, I heard the crash just before I woke up”

“Oh Kurt, I’m so sorry to hear that” It broke Burt’s heart to hear his son say that he still had the nightmares, but what he hated the most was that he couldn’t do anything to stop them and he felt useless knowing his son was hurting and not being able to put a stop to it.

“When are they going to go away? It’s been two years and I still have them. How can I make them stop? I just want to be okay again” He cried on his father’s shoulder.

“I don’t know, Kurt, but one day they will stop, and until then you have to keep fighting” His dad said, hugging his son back as strong as Kurt was “And Kurt, remember that I’ll be here for anything you need. You are the most important thing to me, and I love you so much. I believe in you and that you will end up being stronger after all this ends. I’m proud of you, Kurt, because you have already come so far, don’t give up now” He kissed his son’s hair and they stayed like that, hugging a bit more, Burt letting Kurt cry all he needed, and Kurt taking comfort on his father’s presence.

Kurt felt so lucky to have a father as incredible as him and he knew that not everyone had such understanding and supportive fathers, so he cherished all this moments. He knew how it felt to lose someone you loved, and he wasn’t going to take the people he loved for granted.

Sadly, he had to go to school and Burt had to work, so they broke up the embrace. Kurt was still a bit distressed, but talking with his dad had helped him more than he could explain. He never knew how Burt did it, but just some simple words and a hug had always been enough to calm him. He felt safe and cared for when he was with his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this is where the psychological and emotional abuse starts.


	6. chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go and check the author notes at the end of the chapter to see if there are any warnings.

“You cannot protect yourself from sadness without protecting yourself from happiness” – Jonathan Safran Foer

* * *

He didn’t want to be here, in this shitty high school, with all those assholes around, but if he wanted to do something with his life, then he needed to attend class and get good grades if he intended to go to some university and finally be free from his parent’s grasp.

Blaine entered the school and, as yesterday, people starting to whisper behind his back. ‘Do they really think I don’t hear them or something?’ Blaine thought while going in the direction of his locker ‘And I thought that this only happened on films’

People really needed to learn what discretion was. He wasn’t stupid or deaf, he knew they were talking about him, and probably the fight he had with those assholes. He instinctively touched one side of his body, where one particular hard hit had landed. It was nothing compared to what he was used to, but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt, he was still human, after all.

“Ugh, really?! History is my first class? Who the hell thought it would be a good idea?” He murmured to himself. Right when he was about to close his locker he heard the sound of something colliding against the lockers, so he turned his face to check what had happened. He was surprised to see the boy from the mechanic, Kurt he remembered, on the floor, with one hand covering one side of his torso, where he had probably hit the metal locker and his face scrunched in pain. He noticed that the ones that had pushed him where the same assholes that called him a faggot yesterday and that one of them had a slushie on his hand. Kurt stood up, still covering his side and he noticed that the jock was going to throw the slushie to him, his hand with the cold drink getting higher until it was just above the chestnut-haired teen.

“Hey babe, how are you?” Blaine said without thinking, walking to Kurt. That caused the jock to stop before he emptied the drink on the other boy’s head. They all looked to Blaine, that had reached Kurt and he put an arm around his shoulder, kissing his cheek “Are they bothering you?” He asked Kurt, who had a shocked expression on his face, not believing what had just happened. He turned to the bullies, not waiting for an answer of the boy “Back off and leave him alone if you don’t want a repeat of what happened yesterday, and I’m sure you don’t, because I can still see that you have a black eye” Blaine said looking to Karofsky “you the cast on your arm” Looking at Jordan “and you probably limp a bit” He said pointing at Azimio “So, if you could leave us alone we would be really grateful” Blaine finished with a tone of false sweetness.

The jocks looked at each other and decided that it wasn’t worth the trouble of getting into another fight, because Azimio said “Whatever, we will see you around, Kurt” with a threatening voice before turning to walk away, however, Blaine removed his arm from around Kurt’s shoulders and grabbed Azimio’s arm.

“Nothing of ‘we’ll see you around’, leave him alone and don’t bother him again, are we clear?” Blaine said in a threatening way too, and even being the smaller of the group he seemed a lot more intimidating than the rest of them.

“Yeah, whatever, just don’t touch me” Azimio replied forcefully breaking free from Blaine’s hold in his arm. Kurt and Blaine saw the bullies walk away, and when they turned right on a corridor, Kurt faced Blaine.

“Thank you for helping me” He said

“No problem” Blaine said “Now, if you excuse me, I have to go”

“Wait! Why did you help me?” Kurt asked, confusion clear on his face.

If Blaine was being honest with himself, he didn’t know why he had helped the virgin boy. He knew how it felt to be hurt and humiliated, but he didn’t know why he had defended the guy, they weren’t friends, they had only talked once and it wasn’t exactly as if they had ended that conversation in good terms. He had encountered a lot of similar situations in the past, lots of fights, but he had never stood up for anyone, not since he was 15. However, he would never tell that to Kurt.

“You know what they say, the enemy of my enemy is my friend” Blaine answered with a wink and a seductive smirk “And maybe you could do me a favor”

“What do you want?” Kurt’s whole face changing to dread, exasperation and a hint of anger.

“Well, you know, maybe you are up for some fun today, yesterday you were a bit uptight, and I could make you let loose if you want, make you feel better than ever before” As he was saying that, he was getting closer and closer to Kurt, until he ended whispering the last words mere inches from the taller boy’s lips, making Kurt shiver from the feeling.

“Sorry, but I’m not some toy you can play with” He said, taking a step back, trying to calm his beating heart ‘Why does he affect me so much?’ He thought “Go and search for someone else if you want to get laid, but that’s not gonna be me”

“Come on cutie, I helped you, now it’s your turn to help me” Blaine said, taking a step forwards.

“I told you I don’t want to, okay? Can’t you understand that?!” Kurt replied, anger taking over him with each second the conversation went on.

“Okay, I got It” Blaine sighed. He knew he could insist more, but he also knew when he could win a fight and when he didn’t “Your loss cutie”

And with that Blaine turned around. The hallways were empty already, the minutes he had spent talking with Kurt would make him arrive late to class, but well, it had been worth if he got to see that gorgeous face for just a few minutes, and if you added those eyes and his body he was frankly perfect. Too bad he was an irritating virgin.

Kurt was left on his locker, still confused about what had just happened. He didn’t understand Curls, and probably never will, although he didn’t know why that was bothering him so much. The guy was the synonym of trouble. And yet, he had helped Kurt with the bullies.

“Oh Mr. Hummel, what a pleasure finally having you in class, did you get lost in the school?” His math’s teacher said, making the whole class except Noah snicker or laugh “You will stay with me in detention this afternoon so that you can make up for the time you’ve spent walking through the corridors”

“But it wasn’t my fault!”

“I don’t care Mr. Hummel, YOU are the one who arrived late, so you will be the one in detention, simple as that. If I hear another word from you this class I will make you come the whole week and not just today”

“Fine” Kurt mumbled.

He sat on the table next to Noah, as they always did since they started high school. Puck had a concerned look on his face when Kurt glanced at him, but Kurt shook his head to tell him not to ask questions “later” He whispered. Noah nodded and the class continued, as boring as ever. This classes were too easy for Kurt, he barely had to study to pass the exams and he just needed to put a bit of effort to get the best grades possible. He still didn’t know how someone failed something of this level, even Noah would be able to get good grades if he tried, although that wouldn’t happen anytime soon. Noah was probably the laziest person when it came to study and Kurt always had to explain things to him again because he barely paid attention in class, just like now. Puck was making a tower with all the markers he had in his pencil case ‘How mature, Noah’ Kurt thought with a smile and shaking his head.

Finally the lesson ended and people started to leave class.

“Well, are you gonna tell me why you arrived late?” Noah asked as soon as they were out of their class, bumping his shoulder with Kurt’s.

“Just trouble with the jocks”

“Those bastards! Why can’t they leave you fucking alone?! I’m gonna end up murdering them” Noah said, his voice showing the anger he felt.

“Calm down psycho, there is no need for you to kill someone today” Kurt laughed.

“How can you say that?! They don’t bully me and I’m freaking pissed at them, I can’t even imagine how you must feel. So don’t tell me not to murder them, because I don’t know how much I will be able to contain myself” He turned to look at Kurt while the blue-eyed boy exchanged his math’s books for the ones he needed now “Kurt, I know that you don’t want trouble with them, but you are already being harassed by them and I can’t stand by and see you suffer every day at school”

“Noah, I’m okay, really. I’m used to all of it, and besides, it’s our last year here, then we will be free to go wherever we want and all the assholes will mean nothing” Kurt sweetly said “Lets just forget about it, I have chemistry now, and I’m so not looking forward to it” Kurt sighed.

“Yeah, whatever” Noah said, clearly not convinced by Kurt “But if they bother you again, promise me that you’ll tell me, please” Puck begged.

“Okay, I promise you, but you have to promise that you won’t start another fight with them like last year”

“I can’t promise you that, princess”

“Noah” Kurt said in a warning tone with a glare.

“Okay, I promise I’ll try, but I can’t promise you I won’t, because you know I would do anything to protect you and they always provoke me”

“You really think you are some kind of prince in shinning armor, don’t you?” Kurt laughed “Okay, I accept that, I’m sure is the best I’m gonna get right now” He continued, shaking his head at his friend’s antics. He really appreciated Noah and all he did to help Kurt, but he wished he didn’t need to. He didn’t want to see Puck getting hurt or in trouble because of him.

“Damn right I’m a prince, princess” He replied with a smirk “But sadly, I have to go and fight against a dragon now, so you will have to excuse me”

“Yeah, sure. Go and fight against the dragon, you idiot” Kurt said, punching Noah lightly in the shoulder while laughing.

They parted ways and Kurt got to his next class. He hadn’t mentioned that someone else had stood up for him today, because he didn’t know what to expect of Curls (he really needed to know what his name was, the nickname was getting ridiculous).

The rest of the day passed in a blur, and he didn’t see again the hazel-eyed guy, but neither did he get bullied. Where they really going to stop after just one encounter with Curls? He was more confused than ever before, but he wasn’t going to complain about this new turn of events.

* * *

He had gotten detention for arriving late, and he was pissed about it. This is the reason why he didn’t help anyone, he had always gotten in trouble himself for people that weren’t worth it.

He walked through the hallways of the high school, searching for the room he was looking for, still not knowing where everything was in McKinley. Finally, he discovered the location and he opened the door, not expecting to see Kurt in there too with, a teacher he didn’t know.

“Who are you?” Asked the teacher.

“I’m Blaine Anderson, Ms. Campbell sent me here for detention, she told me that a Mr. Rogers would be here”

“That’s me, I’m the AP math teacher. Take a seat next to Mr. Hummel, please. You will both be here for an hour, so take advantage of this time to finish your homework. If you don’t have, I will give you work to do” With that he continued with whatever he was doing, totally ignoring the two students.

He just had some work left from history, the teacher wanted them to make a summary of what they had seen in class for the next day, so he took out his book and a notebook from his backpack and started writing. He finished it in barely 10 minutes, but he didn’t want more things to do, so he just sat there and looked out of the window.

“Okay guys, I need to print something so I’ll leave you alone for five minutes, keep working while I’m gone” The teacher said when half of the time of detention had passed.

“Hey, Kurt, do you-“ He didn’t finish that sentence before Kurt interrupted him.

“If you are gonna ask me again if I want to ‘have fun’ or something along those lines I swear to a god I don’t believe in that I will murder you in your sleep” Kurt said with a glare that made Blaine tremble “And by the way, how the hell do you know my name?”

“If you had let me finish I was gonna ask if you had a pencil and a free paper, because I’m bored and I was gonna draw or something. And as I said before, your loss, cutie, I’m done with your virgin ass, you aren’t worth it” Blaine replied, glaring back “About your name, your dad called you Kurt yesterday when you came to help with the car. You know I am here because I arrived late to class because I had to help your sorry ass against the jocks? At least you could be a bit grateful, don’t you think?”

“I am really grateful that you helped me, don’t get me wrong, but sorry if I thought you were going to say something to try and get me to have sex with you, again. We have only talked two times and both times you tried to seduce me into bed with you!” Kurt said, Blaine getting on his nerves “And no one asked you to help me with the jocks, so if it was so much trouble, then you shouldn’t have done it. Sadly, I’m fucking used to the bullying, but I don’t need to add an arrogant, horny asshole to my problems! I already have enough with them!” Kurt finished, turning his head so that Blaine couldn’t see the tears that had started to form in his eyes, trying to blink them away.

“Don’t worry, I won’t help you ever again” Blaine hissed “I should have never defended you, you don’t deserve my time. You act as if wanting to have sex with someone was something bad, but it’s just because you are a stupid virgin that thinks he is better than everyone else because you don’t hook up with strangers. Guess what? There is never going to appear a prince charming or whatever you think that might happen. Life isn’t a fairytale, and you have no right to judge people for their choices, because that makes you worse than the people you judge”

After that, there was silence. Neither boy said anything during the next minutes, they just sat there, ignoring each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings here.


	7. chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go and check the author notes at the end of the chapter to see if there are any warnings.

“I just need that one person who will stand by me no matter what” – Author unknown

* * *

The teacher arrived 10 minutes before detention was supposed to finish, with two folders full of papers, one in each hand.

“Hey, I need you to get this papers and put them on the teacher’s room, after that, you’re free to go” Mr. Rogers said “But don’t arrive late the next time, I don’t know you Blaine, but Kurt, you have been my student for some years now, and I might have been strict this time, but you are a really good kid and I don’t want you to catch bad habits”

“Sorry, I promise it won’t happen again”

“Yeah, now we know what we have to do the next time and we won’t make the same mistakes” Blaine said, glaring at Kurt.

“Okay, then do what I told you and get home”

With that, Blaine took one folder and Kurt took the other one, the taller boy leading the way. There was an uncomfortable silence between them due to the arguing of before, and Kurt didn’t like it, even if the reason was unknown to him. They walked down the hallway until they arrived to a door that said ‘Teacher’s room’

“It’s here” Kurt said.

“No shit Sherlock, really? I would have never guessed” Blaine moved to open the door, but Kurt caught his arm before he could.

“I’m sorry for assuming things earlier, okay? I just- I’m not used to people defending me, and the only times we talked you mentioned something sex related, and I got defensive, so I’m sorry. I didn’t lie when I told you that I’m grateful for your help, and I apologize for the trouble I caused you” Kurt said truthfully “You are right, I shouldn’t have judged you based on what I think, you have every right to do with your body and your life whatever you want. I promise you I won’t make assumptions ever again, so please, forgive me for acting like that”

Yes, it was true that Blaine had been a horny teenager, but he had overreacted too. The only ones to ever defend him had been Noah and Mercedes, and someone else helping him had caught him with his guard down.

“Well, I know a way of making it up to me, cutie” Blaine said, smirking at the blue-eyed boy and winking “If you agreed I would forgive you”

“Okay, I’m going to give you a chance, so don’t screw it up” Kurt snorted, shaking his head “Think twice what you are going to say right now”

“Maybe we could have some fun, together…” At the playful glare that Kurt gave him he continued “Doing maths? Yeah, totally, that’s what I was going to say” Blaine finished, making Kurt laugh, and he swore that his heart may have skipped a beat at the beautiful sound.

“Okay, I don’t know what’s worse, the seductive comments or you thinking that we can have fun doing maths”

“If you want I can go back to being seductive” Blaine whispered in Kurt’s ear.

“No, thank you” Kurt whispered back, sending goosebumps through Blaine’s body. Really, what was happening to him today with Kurt?

Kurt stepped back and opened the door to the teacher’s room, a blush on his cheeks. When he arrived to the table of Mr. Rogers, where they had to put the folders, he noticed that Blaine was still on the door.

“Are you coming in or are you gonna stay on that door until tomorrow?” He asked.

Blaine shook his head and replied “You are a fucking tease, do you know that?” He entered the room and put his folder next to Kurt’s.

“Thank you” Kurt said with a playful smile and battling his eyelashes.

“Really?! We literally argued because you didn’t like me trying to get you in bed with me, and now you act all flirty with me?!” Throwing his head back and laughing for what seemed like the first time. He noticed that he was actually enjoying another human being’s presence, something that hadn’t happened for two years. Suddenly all his walls were up again when he remembered why he hadn’t laughed so freely with someone. No one could be trusted, he told himself again “Well, whatever, I have to go. I don’t have time for you and your stupid mind games or whatever you think you are doing. If you want to fuck, I’m your guy, but if you don’t, then back off and continue being your boring self” With that, he turned around and left a dumbstruck Kurt behind, who didn’t understand what had just happened. He saw as Blaine walked away, replaying the whole conversation in his mind again, checking for a sign that might help him comprehend Blaine’s change of moods.

Nothing came to his mind, he was laughing a few seconds before he turned into another version of himself, as if he had different personalities. He didn’t know what to do now, but one thing was clear as day, with each conversation he had with the supposedly badboy, he was left more confused. Why that annoyed him so much, he didn’t know.

He walked to his car, deciding to stop thinking of whatever had happened, but try as he might, the curly haired boy didn’t leave his mind. He arrived home, but his dad was probably on the shop, because he didn’t hear a sound in the house, so he decided to go to his room. Luckily, his dad wouldn’t notice that he arrived home late from detention. He went down the stairs to his basement bedroom. It was 6:30 pm, so he decided to call Mercedes, maybe they could go shopping and he would get his mind to stop overanalyzing everything that had happened that day.

“Hi Kurt”

“Hi ‘Cedes, please, tell me that you can go with me to the mall and make me stop dying of boredom”

“I’m sorry Boo, but I have to help my mom. We had some trouble in the kitchen and now we need to clean everything up”

“Really?” Kurt pouted, even though Mercedes couldn’t see him “You tried to make another strange recipe that your mom found on the internet and wanted to try out, didn’t you?” He laughed.

“Yeah, you already know her, it’s just better to help her than to argue with her, after all, she always ends up winning all the discussions, she is too stubborn” Mercedes laughed too “I think that’s why you both get along so well, you are the most stubborn pair in the word”

“How could you say something like that? You wound me”

“Sorry not sorry. Well I have to go, see you tomorrow, if I survive the monster dish and all the cleaning”

“Okay, see you tomorrow ‘Cedes”

With that they hung up the phone and the line went dead. Kurt spent the rest of the afternoon scrolling through Instagram and seeing YouTube videos, but from time to time, a pair of hazel eyes return to his mind. After having dinner with his father he went to bed. He was out as soon as he hit the pillow, without nightmares to torment him in his sleep.

* * *

Thursday started like every other day for Kurt, with the difference that he didn’t get shoved to the lockers by Karofsky and his crew. He saw someone open the locker on his right, one that had been free since he started attending this school, what he didn’t expect was that locker to belong to Blaine now, after all, he hadn’t seen him use it until now. But there he was, taking a biology book from it, with his usual black leather jacket, a white t-shirt and skinny black jeans ‘has he got another outfit?’ the inner fashionista Kurt thought. He also noticed what seemed like makeup in one eye, something that surely wasn’t there yesterday when he had seen him.

With a bold move he reached out to touch the makeup, making the shorter boy jump a mile away.

“What the hell do you think you are doing?” Blaine said, touching his eye and taking off some of it too by accident, revealing a bit of what seemed a black eye.

Why he had tried to cover it, Kurt didn’t know. ‘Maybe he got in a fight after detention with someone, but that can’t be, he doesn’t seem like the type to hide it. Maybe it is from hitting himself with something by accident and he is ashamed of it, he seems to have a lot of pride, but he could invent a story about, and it’s not as if someone would ask him, he doesn’t seem to have friends here, so that can’t be either’ Kurt thought ‘What if he is the one that wants to forget about it and he is trying to hide it from himself?’ Kurt had done that sometimes, when he got out of the shower and saw a nasty bruise caused by the bullying of the jocks, he didn’t apply makeup, but he put on his clothes as quickly as he could, to forget that it had happened, thinking that if he couldn’t see it, it wouldn’t be there. The thing was, why would Blaine want to hide this bruise?

“Are you okay?” Concern clear on his voice.

“I’m perfectly fine, so mind your own business”

“If you are okay why are you hiding a black eye?”

“I said mind your own business” Blaine hissed, stepping closer to Kurt, his features showing anger and rage.

Kurt knew he was playing with fire right now, but somehow he didn’t fear Blaine as he did fear the jocks, so he continued talking. He hadn’t given him any reason to do fear him, and he still believed what he thought the first day he met him, that he wouldn’t hurt him.

“I don’t know what caused that bruise, I don’t know your story, I don’t know a single thing about you, but I do know what it’s like to want to forget about something, trying to hide it in any way you can” Kurt said as he saw a blast of recognition in Blaine’s eyes, so fast he barely saw it, but it had been there, so he had been right “Our stories might be different, but I understand what you want to do”

“You are right, you don’t know a single thing about me, so don’t try to fix my life just because you are a weak coward that can’t even stand up to his bullies” Blaine replied “I have been patient with you, but if you say something more I will make you regret it” Blaine continued, venom dripping from his voice.

Kurt stayed quiet for a few seconds, he had already reached Blaine’s limit, and he didn’t want to test his theory of the badboy not hurting him “Now, if you excuse me, I have class in 10 minutes and I don’t want to be late again because of you” But still Kurt said a final thing, choosing to ignore the coward part and the threat.

Blaine turned around and started walking towards his class, until he heard a quiet voice, behind him that made him stop on his tracks.

“But what if I want to know you?” Kurt whispered. Yesterday, when he had had all that free time, a question didn’t leave his mind. Which was the real Blaine, the one that was flirty and sometimes rude, or the one that he had seen after apologizing in the teacher’s room door? He didn’t know why, but he wanted to get to know the real Blaine.

“You don’t want to, you just need someone to protect you and as I helped you, you want to keep me near” Blaine replied, not even bothering turning around to look at Kurt.

“You don’t know a single thing about me either. I _do_ want to know you”

“You won’t, just leave me the hell alone, will you?” Blaine said, and with that, Kurt lost him in the crowds of students.

Kurt sighed and closed his locker, just in time to see Puck walking towards him, a worried expression on his face.

“What was that about? Was he bothering you?” Puck said, looking in the direction Blaine had gone.

“Oh, that? Don’t worry, he didn’t bother me, so you don’t need to go all berserker mode on him” Kurt said, punching him lightly on the shoulder.

“You sure, princess?”

“Yes, Noah, I’m sure” He said rolling his eyes “You know I can take care of myself, right?”

“I know you can, but what kind of friend would I be if I didn’t worry about you?” Puck said, although he was still worried. Kurt had changed a lot since what happened when he was 15, and he was still recovering from the trauma. As much as he tried to convince him and Mercedes, they knew that he still had a long way to go, and they had sworn to help the blue-eyed boy in any way they could.

“Yeah, whatever you need to say to yourself to sleep better at night” Kurt laughed.

“What class do you have now?”

“I don’t remember, let me check” Kurt looked at his schedule, he had biology. Like Blaine. This was meant to be an interesting class. Kurt sighed “Biology, you?”

“We got the same class, come on, let’s go, we don’t want you arriving late and getting detention, _again_ ” Noah said while they walked to their class, winking at Kurt, getting him a smack on the back of his head.

“Ha, Ha, you think you are really funny, don’t you?” Kurt countered, sticking his tongue out of his mouth.

“Please, I don’t think I’m funny, I know I’m funny” Noah replied with an overconfident tone.

“Of course you are, keep believing that” He snorted, patting him in the shoulder before opening the door to the class.

Most of the seats were already taken, and only two were missing. The class seats were positioned in three rows, with the tables one behind the other and, for better or worse, the two free places were the ones on the back, right next to Blaine, one on his left and one on his right.

Noah looked warily at Kurt, not knowing how to proceed now after what he had witnessed before. He didn’t know what that was about, but the curly haired boy seemed pissed at Kurt and he didn’t want his best friend to get in trouble with the other guy. However, Kurt didn’t seem to have the same problem, because he just sat on the table on the right to Blaine’s, what left Puck the one on the left. The door opened, but instead of their biology teacher entering, Mr. Schue walked in.

“Hello everyone, the school has talked to some universities in the country and even from Europe and they have sent someone here to give you all the information you want. It might help you decide which career or university you would like to go to” He said “So follow me to the class D07, where all of them are waiting for you” Mr. Schue finished. He stayed in the door, counting all the students that started leaving the class. The last ones were Blaine, Puck and Kurt.

“Kurt, I think you will like what I’m going to say, someone from NYADA came to the school!”

“Really?! That’s fantastic Mr. Schue!”

“Well, let’s go if you want to hear whatever they are going to tell you”

While the Spanish teacher started walking to the class they had to go to, Blaine turned around to face Kurt.

“Seriously? Can you get more cliché?” Blaine laughed “I bet you aren’t even a good performer”

“What the hell is your problem?! Don’t you dare talk to him like that” Puck said.

“Aw, is he your boyfriend cutie? You need him to protect your sorry ass?”

“Shut up you asshole!” Puck ordered, getting angrier with Blaine with each second.

“Hey, what’s happening here?” Mr. Schue said, coming back when he saw that they hadn’t followed him.

“Nothing, we are on or way, come on Noah” Kurt answered, grabbing the mohawked boy by the arm and pulling him towards the class they had to go to, Noah still glaring at the shorter boy.

The room was already full of students searching for the universities they had planned to go, everyone excited about the thought of leaving high school to start a new part of their lifes. There were a lot of tables with pamphlets and the title of the university they represented spread around the class. It was one of the bigger classes of the school, which allowed a lot of people to be gathered there without any problem.

“Fucking creepy butt chin, he has the worst timing” Puck muttered, breaking free from Kurt’s grasp “Kurt, are you okay?” The blue-eyed boy turned to look at him and Noah could see the pain in his eyes, even if he tried to cover it with a smile.

“Yes, he doesn’t know what he’s talking about, it’s just better to ignore him” He said shrugging his shoulders “Come on, I need to see where the NYADA table is”

“Look, over there” Kurt said pointing at a table with a sign with NYADA written in it.

Kurt was still a bit shaken up from before and he hated it. He knew that he couldn’t fool Puck, they had been best friends since they were little, and Noah always knew when something was wrong with him, but luckily he got the hint and stopped talking about the incident.

“Hello, what can I help you with? Tell me what do you want to know” A woman not older than 40 said with a sweet smile on her face. Kurt already liked her, she seemed nice.

“Hi, I would like to know what do I need to do to enter the university, if there is a campus and all the basic stuff, please” Kurt replied, getting excited about the idea of going to New York, all problems going to the back of his mind.

“You like performing a lot?”

“Yes, I love it, going to New York and being a Broadway star has always been my dream. I love singing and performing and I hope I can get admitted at NYADA”

“I hope you get accepted too” The girl laughed “My name is Marie, and I work as a co-director in the university, what’s yours?”

“My name is Kurt Hummel” Kurt replied with a smile, while Puck watched the exchange, amused at how thrilled Kurt was.

“Well, Kurt, you know that a performer has to be prepared for everything and has a lot of pressure, are you going to be able to handle it?”

“Yes, of course” Kurt nodded.

“Then what do you say about singing something right now?” Marie asked, Kurt’s face going paler than normal, all his blood going to his heart, that was pounding faster than ever before. He looked around and saw that Nate and Karofsky were a few tables on his right, looking at some university that had a football ball as a part of the logo.

Marie saw the fear on the kid’s eyes and looked at the same place that the kid in front of her, her heart breaking when he noticed the reason of that fear. She had worked before on a high school, and she already knew what was happening with just one look at the two boys Kurt was staring at. He was probably being bullied and he was scared to perform in front of his classmates, scared of what they might do or say to him after that. She had had to witness bullying in the past, and she hated that it still happened, that people mistreated others just because they were different.

“You don’t have to do it if you feel uncomfortable, and besides, you probably have nothing prepared, so don’t worry” She tried to comfort him.

“Could you please explain what he asked before?” Noah asked, patting Kurt in the shoulder to make sure he knew he was there for him.

“No”

Marie and Puck turned to look at Kurt, surprised at his reaction.

“I- I can’t keep being afraid” Kurt told Noah, hands trembling, and then turned to Marie “Can I sing just a few lines and not a whole song?”

“Yes, of course, but it’s okay if you don’t want to”

“No, I want to, singing is what I love the most” Kurt said, trying to sound more confident than he felt, because, inside, he was terrified.

“Okay then, whenever you want to start”

Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he knew he was going to be teased endlessly by the jocks, but he wouldn’t let them destroy his future too, they could mess with his present and make his high school life a living hell. They didn’t give him any crap yesterday thanks to Blaine, however, he knew that his peace would stop soon. He opened his mouth and poured all his heart and feelings into the part he was going to sing.

Yeah, I'll tell you something  
I think you'll understand  
When I say that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand

Oh please, say to me  
You'll let me be your man  
And please, say to me  
You'll let me hold your hand  
Now let me hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand

A single tear rolled down his face when he finished. His parents used to sing this song to him when he was a little kid and he couldn’t fall asleep. His dad would sit on the right of his bed, his mom on his left, and they would sing the song until he closed his eyes. Everyone told him to move on, to be happy, but he just wanted to hold her mom’s hand one last time.

He opened his eyes and saw Marie with a sad smile looking at him and Puck still with his hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

“That was beautiful, Kurt” She said “I’m sure you won’t have any problem to get in. Trust me, I will be waiting for your application” Marie said with a wink, what made Kurt laugh with a smile that at least tried to reach his eyes.

“Thank you, I rea-“ He didn’t get to finish what he was going to say because Karofsky interrupted him from where he was.

“I think the girl has made me deaf with her horrible voice” Karofsky said, putting a hand on his ear faking being hurt.

“Yeah, me too. Oh wait, it was Kurt the fairy, I thought it was a girl! Damn, he is such a freak” Nate and Karofsky laughed and high fived, making more people around them laugh too.

Kurt turned and saw that some people were making fun of him and snickering, some didn’t even try to hide it and were cackling loudly, making Kurt blush with embarrassment and humiliation. He knew this was going to happen, but he had hoped that they would at least wait for the people from the universities to leave, when there would be less people, but now who would want the bullied loser to attend his college? He did the only thing he could think of, the same thing he had done time and time again on the past two years, he run and cried. In another life, someone might have run behind him, someone might have helped him when he felt humiliated, but no one would want to run after him on this lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings in this chapter. The song is 'I want to hold your hand' by The Beatles.


	8. chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go and check the author notes at the end of the chapter to see if there are any warnings.

“It’s very difficult to forget someone who had given you so many memories” – Author unknown

* * *

His legs hurt from running, but he continued, not looking back, not even looking where he was going. He just wanted to be left alone and run away from all the bullying and sadness from his life, from everything that had ever caused him pain. He was tired of it, tired of all the suffering, of all the humiliation he had to go through every single day of high school, tired of it affecting him so much, tired of being a weak coward as Blaine had said before. He was just tired of everything, and in times like this, he didn’t see a future where he was happy, all he could see was misery and failure.

After at least half an hour of running, he finally looked where he was, where his legs had taken him. He was on the cemetery where his mother was buried. He slowed down and started walking in the direction of his mother’s grave, a path he knew like the back of his hand. When he reached it, he kneeled in front of it and just cried, hugging himself.

“Mom, I need you, I can’t do this on my own” He said through the tears that were falling from his eyes “I miss you so much, mom. I’m lost in this world without you, you were my rock, you kept me strong, but now I don’t know how to be like that anymore” Kurt was sobbing, shaking from the force of it “I wish you were here with me, but you can’t, and it’s all because of me. It should have been me the one who died, everyone loved you and admired you, but only three people in this world care about me. It was all my fault, I’m so sorry” He sat on the grass next to the grave and hugging his knees to his chest, head resting on them, while he let it all out “I don’t know how to be myself anymore or how to be truly happy. I’m a lima loser and I will always be. I’m never going to get into NYADA, I’m never going to find a boyfriend who loves me, I’m never going to be on Broadway or have my own fashion line. I’m just a pathetic annoying gay kid with dreams bigger than himself. Mom, fairy tales aren’t real. Not everyone will get his happy ending, I surely won’t. I love you mom, but you aren’t here to say I love you back or hold me like you did. I’m broken and, without you, I don’t know how to fix myself”

He cried and cried until he thought that he couldn’t cry anymore, but he always proved himself wrong with new fresh tears rolling down his cheeks, causing the sobbing to start again. He felt drained from all his energy, so he just laid on the grass, and cried himself to sleep.

He awoke some hours later to his phone buzzing in his pocket. He stood up slowly, mind still dizzy and not yet understanding where he was, so he looked around, seeing his mother’s grave by his side and remembering what had happened. His phone stopped buzzing just as he reached to take it.

‘Holy shit, I’m dead’ Kurt thought when he looked at the 36 missed calls from his dad and the hundreds of texts and calls from Noah and Mercedes. He didn’t know how he was supposed to explain this to his father, he didn’t want him to have another heart attack, but he had to call him to make him know he was okay, so he dialed Burt’s number and prepared himself for what was about to come.

“Kurt! Where the hell are you?! You got me worried sick here, so tell me right now where you are or I fucking promise you that you won’t be allowed to leave the house until the day I die!” His dad shouted through the phone.

“Dad, calm down, your heart-”

“Don’t you dare tell me to calm down when I received a call from the school telling me you run away and that no one knew where you had gone! Do you know how freaking worried I was?! I didn’t know how you were, and on top of that you didn’t answer your stupid phone! Hell, from all I knew you could have been dead on an alley! So don’t tell me to calm down when you are the reason I am like this!”

“I’m sorry dad” Kurt said, tears already falling down his cheeks again “I just- I just run away and I reached the cemetery where and then I fell asleep and I have just seen your calls, I’m sorry”

“Okay, I’m going there, don’t move, but don’t think this conversation is over, kid” Burt sighed, his tone softer after hearing where his son was. He didn’t know what had happened with Kurt, but he knew that his son only went there when he needed some space to cry it all out. He had been the one to take him there more than once in the past.

“I know” Kurt hiccupped.

“Are you okay, Kurt? Please, don’t lie to me just because you think I’m going to have heart problems if I worry about you, because you are the most important thing to me, and I want you to talk to me if something or someone is bothering you, don’t bottle your feelings” Burt pleaded to his son while he got in the car.

“I- just come here please, I’ll tell you everything, but come here daddy, I need you”

His dad only took ten minutes to arrive, but to Kurt it seemed a lot more. He was lost in his own thoughts, thoughts of a different world where he could be himself without being harassed or bullied, thoughts of a world where his mom was still alive, thoughts of a world where he could be happy. But that world didn’t exist.

As soon as Kurt saw his dad get down of the car he run to him and threw himself into his father’s arms, the crying starting all over again.

“Hey, don’t worry, I’m here, everything will be okay, Kiddo” Burt said, hugging his son for dear life, Kurt’s head resting on his shoulder. He could feel his shirt getting wet from his son’s tears, but he didn’t care about it, he just kissed Kurt in the hair and hugged him, that was all he needed to do now “I love you” He said, moving his hand up and down Kurt’s back, trying to soothe him.

How many time did they spend like that, they didn’t know, but they didn’t care either. On Burt’s mind the only thing that mattered was doing anything he could to help Kurt and Kurt only wanted to take comfort in his father’s embrace.

“Are you better now?” Burt asked when they broke the embrace, Burt’s hand subbing Kurt’s arm.

“Yeah, thank you dad, I love you”

“I love you too. Let’s get in the car and then you’ll tell me what happened”

“Okay” Kurt said, not making eye contact with his father. They walked to the car, Kurt a few feet behind his dad, thinking of a way to explain everything to him. Once they were seated in the car, Kurt started talking.

“Dad, I’m being bullied at school” He started. He told him how he was shoved to the lockers, how the bullies threw slushies to his face, how he was constantly humiliated in front of the whole school, he told him all he had to know about his high school life, only stopping when they got out of the car and entered the house, continuing once they were sitting in the living room.

“I’m getting you out of that school” Burt stated when Kurt had finished telling him why he had run out of the school, his face expressionless, but his tone was full of anger and hate.

“What?! Dad, no! Noah and Mercedes go there and getting me out of McKinley won’t help me, I will be teased and bullied in other schools, things are not going to change just because I change schools!” Kurt replied instantly “I’m gay, and we live in Lima, things are going to be the same no matter where do I go to class, but here I have friends, please don’t make me go to another high school” He begged.

“How do you expect me to let you go back to that school after all you told me? And why hasn’t any teacher helped you out?”

“They don’t care about me being bullied because I never told them anything, so they probably think it’s nothing serious, but please, don’t make me move schools, it would only be worse if I didn’t have any friends”

“What if I found you a school where you wouldn’t be bullied? Would you go there?”

“I- I don’t know dad, I just don’t want to move away from Noah and Mercedes”

“Kurt, I will search for a place where you will be safe, but I’m also going to talk with the principal to ask why the hell hasn’t he done anything before, and if things don’t change, I will get you out of there. Your safety is more important than anything else and you would still be able to hang out after school and talk”

“But dad-”

“No buts Kurt, I’m not going to stand by while you suffer every day you have to go to school, it’s not open for discussion”

“Okay” Kurt sighed. There was no point in arguing with his father when he got something in his head, he was even more stubborn than Kurt.

“Kurt, you know I want what’s best for you”

“I know, I just don’t want to be away from my friends. Besides, what if I don’t fit in the school you chose?”

“We will cross that bridge when we come to it, for now I’m going to have a talk with Figgins”

“Fine”

“Come here” Burt said, opening his arms. They sat there until lunch, Kurt leaning in his father, with Burt’s arm around his shoulders, head resting in his dad’s shoulder, watching some TV.

They spent the rest of their day together, just being there for each other. Even when Kurt felt as if his world were tumbling down, his father helped him, like he had always done.

* * *

Once Blaine entered the school on Friday, he noticed that people kept whispering and some even snickering at his back. One might think that after a whole week of him coming to McKinley people would have gotten used his attitude and his presence. However, when he arrived to his locker and turned to glare at some freshman he had caught laughing, he noticed that he wasn’t looking at him, so he followed his glance and saw Kurt walking down the hallway, not making eye contact with anyone while he went to his own locker, next to Blaine’s. Once he was there, Blaine could see that his jaw was tense and his cheeks were flushed, a clear sign that he was uncomfortable with the situation.

“Hey fag!” Karofsky shouted, which made Kurt and Blaine turn.

Just seconds after that Kurt had thrown four slushies to his face, the drinks soaking him completely, from head to toes.

“Why couldn’t you just run away and never come back, fairy?” Nate asked, clapping Jordan.

“Yeah, no one wants you here, might as well do us a favor” Azimio said.

The four of them laughed and continued their way through the hallways, laughing at Kurt. But Kurt didn’t laugh with them. He felt numb. He just took the towel and the spare clothes he had in there and went to the bathroom to clean himself.

“You know this is the girl’s one, don’t you?” A voice he already recognized said from the doorway. He looked and he saw that Blaine was leaning in the wall, an amused look on his face.

“I do, but what are _you_ doing here?”

“I just saw the opportunity of seeing that gorgeous ass of yours while you bent over to wash your face in the sink and I took it” Blaine replied.

“Listen, as you might notice, I’m really not in the mood to hear any of your bullshit. You told me to leave you alone, now, can you do the same for me?” Kurt replied while he turned on the water.

Blaine sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes. This wasn’t how he wanted the conversation to go. He had witnessed the humiliation Kurt had to endure in high school three times now, and he was right, he didn’t need Blaine to make his senior year worse. He waited for Kurt to clean himself, then for him to change in one of the bathroom stalls and to come out.

“Why are you still here? What do you want?” Kurt said when he was in front of the shorter boy.

“I know I haven’t been fair with you, and for that, I’m sorry” Blaine said, taking a deep breath. He hadn’t apologized in a really long time, and he no longer knew how he was supposed to do it.

“You want me to actually believe that you are sorry?”

“Okay, listen to me, I’m fucking trying to do something right, but if Mr. Perfect doesn’t want to hear me, then screw you”

“Go on” Kurt said, crossing his arms in front of his chest “if you want me to listen, then I will, but I want you to be sincere”

“That’s what I was going to do if you hadn’t interrupted me”

“Well, sorry if I didn’t believe you, but you know that our conversations have never ended up with kind words”

“Yeah, fair point” Blaine said and he calmed himself before continuing “I don’t have the best record with social interaction or with trusting people and that’s why I always get defensive with you, but you don’t deserve to add me to your school problems, so I’m sorry, I won’t bother you ever again, unless you bother me, of course”

“So you have problems trusting people” Kurt replied, and at the confused look on Blaine’s face he kept going “trust is something someone should gain, not something you give freely to everyone, you know that, right? No one can ask you to trust them, because unless they have gained your trust, you won’t. It is something _you_ have control over, not other people”

“Cutie, I know that, the problem is that the people you trust are the ones that can hurt you the most” Blaine said, instantly regretting saying too much. He was only here to apologize, not to tell Kurt all his problems “But whatever, I need to go to class”

“Wait!” Kurt said making Blaine turn, hand already in the doorknob “I know you don’t trust me, but I’m here if you need someone to talk. I really meant what I told you yesterday, I would love to know you better. You won’t believe me, but if you want, I can try to gain your trust and I promise that I will never break it”

“You can’t promise that, and besides, trusting someone isn’t worth all the pain that being betrayed can cause”

He opened the door, but when he was going to get out, he heard Kurt say one last thing.

“You are right, the pain isn’t worth it, but what about the happiness and the love you get when you have someone there for you? Isn’t that worth it?”

The door closed behind Blaine and he arrived to his class just in time, however, he didn’t listen to a single word of what the teacher said, Kurt’s words were the only thing he could focus on. Things were never that easy. He couldn’t just let himself believe Kurt’s promise to never betray him, because if he did, he would give the other boy the power to break him, and he had sworn that he would never do that again. The scars in his heart hurt much more than the bruises in his body and he didn’t want to add some more to the ones he already had. But wasn’t Kurt right? Wasn’t he happier before?

He remembered that he was all the time playing around either with his parents or with his friends from school. He was happy, happier than now. He had people that loved him, people with whom he loved to spend time with, but now? Now he was alone, not living, but surviving.

He didn’t see Kurt again until lunch, the blue-eyed boy was sitting in a table with the rest of the glee club kids, like he always did.

He took his tray with food and sat down in his usual table at the end of the room, alone. He looked around, everyone had someone else in their table, no one was by themselves. Didn’t they know that half of those friends were probably fake? More than once had he heard someone whisper at someone else’s back just to hang out with that same person days later. He was sure the same thing happened in McKinley. People were full of crap, the difference is that Blaine knew better and didn’t try to befriend anyone, he wouldn’t let anyone fool him with fake smiles.

He looked again to Kurt’s table at the same time that the taller boy looked in his direction and their eyes met. He didn’t expect the sweet smile that Kurt gave him. Kurt’s smile wasn’t pitiful or condescending, like he expected, it was a smile that said ‘I am here if you need me’. It was a smile that didn’t expect something in return, it was genuine, and that’s what he didn’t get. Out of everyone in this school, the one who was being humiliated all the time, insulted, thrown into lockers and slushied in the face was the one who had shown him more kindness than anyone else for around two years now.

‘but what about the happiness and the love you get when you have someone there for you? Isn’t that worth it?’ Those words wouldn’t leave his mind for the rest of the week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of past character death (Kurt's mom) and self-depreciation


	9. chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go and check the author notes at the end of the chapter to see if there are any warnings.

“Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live” – Norman Cousins

* * *

Kurt arrived to school on Monday with his father behind him. They were going to talk with Figgins today and Burt wanted his son to be there to explain everything to the principal too, although Kurt had been hesitant at the beginning. He didn’t want to talk about his high school problems with someone else, he would have preferred to have his father talk with Figgins alone.

But here they were, with Burt already knocking on the principal’s office door and Kurt at his side.

“Come in, the door is open”

“Thanks for having us here” Burt said when they were all seated.

“Oh, don’t worry Mr. Hummel, but may I ask, why did you come to see me?”

“I want you to do something about the bullying at this school”

“Sorry, but what do you expect me to do, Mr. Hummel?”

“Anything! It’s your job to keep the students safe in this school, but from what I hear from Kurt, you aren’t doing your job very well”

“And why would Kurt say that?” Figgins said, turning to Kurt. He told him everything he had told his father on Thursday.

“I’m sorry, but my hands are tied. You can’t prove that they are harassing you. Kurt, you are gay, some people are not okay with that and you can’t punish them for thinking different to you” The principal said.

“So what you are saying right now is that just because he is gay he has to put up with all the bullying?!”

“I’m sorry, but that’s all I can say now. I can’t do anything”

“Yes you can! You can expel the assholes that are making my son’s life in high school miserable!”

“They are members of the football team, I can’t just expel them just because Kurt says that they are harassing him, he has no proof Mr. Hummel”

“This is ridiculous! How can you say that? My son doesn’t feel safe in this school and you don’t do a thing to help him?”

“I’m sorry, but I can’t”

“I bet you are sorry” Burt said standing up probably more forcefully than necessary, but he was full of anger right now “Come on, Kurt, this visit was useless”

“How could he say that?!” Burt said when they were out of the office “I’m going to search for the best school in the country and I’m sending you there. I won’t have you here with all this incompetents”

“What? No, dad!”

“I told you that I was going to talk first with Figgins, but I also told you that if the situation didn’t improve I would take you to another school”

“But dad, maybe it will change, please, give me some time” Kurt pleaded.

“I’m sorry, but this is not an argument you can win, you have until I find a good high school, that’s all, but you are not finishing your senior year here” Burt said “Listen Kurt, you are the most important thing to me, I don’t want to see you hurting”

“But it will hurt me if you take me away from my friends in McKinley”

“Your safety is more important than your friends Kurt, and as I told you, you can still hang out in the afternoon, the world won’t end”

“It won’t be the same and you know it!”

“Okay, that’s it! You are going to transfer, end of discussion, now get to your class”

With that, Kurt stormed down the hallways in a way that would make Rachel Berry proud of him. Burt knew how important Kurt’s friends were for him, they had helped him during the worst moments of his life, but how could Burt stand aside and let his son come to a school where he knew his life would be miserable? He had made a promise to Elizabeth the day he was born, he had sworn to protect him, and he wasn’t going to break that promise.

“Hello, Kurt, sit down” Said Mr. Schue when he saw the boy opening the door.

“I’m sorry for being late, I was talking with Figgins” Kurt said, sitting down, not daring to look at any of his classmates, he knew all the eyes were on him.

“Don’t worry, open the book on the page 33, please”

Kurt did as he was told, the class following normally, with some of the football students throwing paper balls at each other, the cheerleaders drooling over them and the rest of the class ignoring the Spanish teacher. Just two people were listening to what Mr. Schue was saying, Kurt noticed. Kurt and Blaine. The curly haired boy was seating in the row in front of him, with his head resting in his left fist while he wrote what Schue was explaining.

‘What is he doing in my Spanish class? I would have seen him the past Monday or on Thursd- oh wait I run away on Thursday and he didn’t come to school the first day, now everything makes sense’

The class was boring, he probably had a higher level than the teacher, but he still listened to the class and did the exercises. Noah would have laughed at him for that, but then he would come begging for some help for the exam, he always did the same. Kurt looked at the end of the class, were Mercedes was seated and saw that she had a pencil on her hand, so she was probably drawing. ‘So I’m going to have to teach Noah _and_ Mercedes this time’ Kurt thought, amused at his friends’ attitude.

When the class finished Kurt and Mercedes went to their lockers, with Blaine’s locker in the middle, the badboy ignoring both of them.

“So Kurt, why were you talking with the principal, you didn’t get in trouble, did you?” Mercedes said.

“My dad wanted to talk with him about the bullying” Kurt whispered “When I ran out of school he got worried, so I had to tell him everything. He says that if the situation doesn’t improve he will make me transfer schools” Kurt said, resting his forehead in the locker. However, what he had said had caught Blaine’s attention.

“The situation won’t improve just by changing schools, unless you go to a private school or a public school that actually cares about their students, but most of them don’t”

“That’s what I told my dad” Kurt sighed.

“The best thing you can do is learn to fight back, show them that they can’t mess with you, and that if they do, they’ll regret it” Blaine said, closing his locker and leaving Mercedes gaping at him.

“How do you expect me to do that? I’m not exactly muscular, and I hate violence”

“Okay Cutie, first of all, you have a brain, so you don’t need to use your muscles, and secondly, you should learn self-defense, you won’t go hitting everyone you see, that’s obvious, but it would be a good idea to know what to do in case someone tries to hurt you” Blaine said.

“As I said, how do you expect me to put up a fight against Karofsky or any of the football team players? They are at least twice bigger than me”

“You can train yourself, as I did. Just looking at me, would you think I could confront four football players and end up winning? You probably wouldn’t, but I know how to hit and how to avoid being hit. That’s how I expect you to put up a fight. They are all muscles, but you can out-smart them” Blaine said shrugging his shoulders.

“How did you train?”

“I box, I could show you a few moves if you wanted, in and out the ring” Blaine winked, making Mercedes gape even more at him and leaving Kurt with a faint blush in his cheeks.

“I bet you could, and I could also show my knee where your groin is if you keep making flirty comments” Kurt said with a teasing smile making Blaine laugh.

“See? That’s what I’m saying, if you stood up to them like you do with me, they would leave you alone in a few weeks, probably humiliated because they didn’t even understand what you told them”

“Or they could get angrier and make my life more miserable”

“And that’s where the self-defense part comes up”

“It’s easier said than done, Blaine” Kurt sighed.

“But why? If you can stand up to me, why can’t you stand up to them?”

“Because I know you wouldn’t hurt me, or at least you wouldn’t enjoy doing it like they do” Kurt said, not making eye contact.

After that, there was an uncomfortable silence between them. Blaine not knowing what to say, Kurt waiting for something to happen and Mercedes not understanding how Kurt and Blaine were talking so freely.

“I- I need to get to class”

“oh, me too, see you around” Kurt said.

“Yeah, yeah, see you around” Blaine said, turning and walking to his next class.

“Okay, what the hell did just happen?” Mercedes asked a few seconds later.

“What do you mean?”

“What do I mean?! You and Blaine _talked!_ ”

“And?”

“I- Have you hit your head today? I haven’t seen him talking with anyone unless it was to insult them and glare at them, and now he is all nice with you? Talk, now, what the hell did just happen?”

“You were there, you know what happened, besides, he isn’t as bad as you say he is”

“You, Kurt Hummel are unbelievable, and a mystery” Mercedes said shaking her head “I would love to see what’s inside that mind of yours one day”

“You would only find musicals or fashion in my mind” Kurt laughed.

“On that, Kurt, we can agree”

“Well, I have to go to class, see you later” Kurt said, waving at Mercedes.

Mercedes wasn’t stupid, she knew that there was more than Kurt would tell her, and she knew that the blue-eyed boy didn’t have to tell her everything, but she didn’t want Blaine to hurt Kurt.

* * *

Tuesday afternoon found Kurt in the mall, searching for new clothes because probably half of his were ruined after all the slushies thrown at him. He was pissed, but shopping could always lighten his mood, so here he was, going shop after shop, searching for all the bargains he could find. In less than two hours he already had his arms full of bags with new clothing and he still had money left.

He reached for his car keys in his pocket and got all his bags in the trunk of the car, but a shout from another place in the parking lot made him stop in his tracks when he was going to get inside the car.

“You useless faggot! Can’t you do something good once in your life?” A woman shouted.

He noticed that she was talking with a boy that looked familiar, he had his back to Kurt, but he had curly hair, a white t-shirt, black pants… ‘Blaine!’ Kurt thought. The woman kept saying things to Blaine, but lower once she noticed that her shout had drawn attention.

“Hey, Blaine! Thank god that I found you!” Kurt said, waving at the shorter boy that had turned when he had heard his name. While Blaine’s face turned pale when he noticed who had called him, the woman’s face turned sweet, as if she hadn’t just called someone a fag and useless seconds ago.

“Oh, hey, who are you?” The woman said kindly.

“I’m Kurt, could I talk with Blaine? It’s about a school project” He said, putting his most charming smile.

“Yes, of course. Blaine, after you finish talking go to where I told you, okay?”

“Okay mom” Blaine said and the woman walked into the mall, leaving the two boys behind.

“Are you okay?”

“We don’t have any school project together” Blaine said, his face now expressionless.

“I know, but I heard her shouting at you and what she said”

“So what? Yeah, my mom is not the best person in the world, but why did you bother?” Blaine asked, not looking at Kurt and setting his glance in a car at his right.

“I just wanted to help you”

“But I didn’t ask for your help! I don’t need your pity!” Blaine shouted, now glaring at Kurt and his hands forming fists at his sides, his knuckles white.

“Why did you give me advice when I was talking with Mercedes about the bullying?” Kurt said leaving Blaine confused at the sudden change of topic “Come on, answer”

“I- I just did, okay?”

“Well, I just did help you, okay? Blaine, I’m not doing this to get something in exchange or because I pity you, I know you don’t need my help. Sometimes you just need to act without thinking, like I just did. If you help someone, the only reason should be that you want to help them. If there is any other reason, then you don’t want to help, then you want a reward, and I don’t, or did I ask for something?”

“Maybe not now, but you will in the future, no one can just give things, if they did they would lose everything, you need to take something too. That’s how the world works, so don’t help me, just forget about me and don’t talk about what you saw and heard to _anyone_ or I _will_ enjoy hurting you” Blaine threatened, taking a step towards the mall.

“You know, you are a hypocrite”

“What did you just say?” Blaine said turning around to face the taller boy again.

“I said you are a hypocrite. You got mad when I assumed you wanted to make a sex-related comment the other day, and now you assume that you know how _I_ work. Yes, people might need to take something back too, but do you know what each person takes back? Have you even thought that maybe for some people knowing that they have helped someone is enough? Or that maybe some people don’t even have something to lose?!” Kurt glared at Blaine.

“You sure as hell seem like you need a freaking thank you from me, but accept you are not gonna get one” Blaine said glaring back.

“You don’t get it! I don’t need you to thank me, I didn’t even expect you to! I just don’t like when you are rude with me”

“Oh, poor baby, you don’t like when I’m rude with you? What are you gonna do, go running to your mommy?” Blaine mocked.

Kurt just stared at Blaine, all the memories rushing back. He felt his eyes start to water from the tears that were threatening to fall.

“Don’t you dare mention my mom ever again, are we clear?” Kurt hissed, stepping closer to Blaine, a single tear falling down his cheek.

“Or what, Cutie?”

“Why does it have to be a consequence for you to do something?!” Kurt shouted, his whole body radiating with anger “Can’t you just be nice for a change? All that bullshit from Friday about you being sorry because you got defensive, what was that? You wanted to apologize, but here we are, with you being an asshole all over again”

“Then why are you still talking to me? Why can’t you leave me alone?”

“Why? You really want to know why?”

“That’s what I asked, didn’t I?”

“Because I wanted to help you. Because I know how much words can hurt. Because I can’t even begin to imagine how much pain being called a faggot by your own mother can cause someone. Because I thought we could at least tolerate each other. That’s why. But you prove me time and time again how wrong I am” Kurt said “So yes, I’ll leave you alone, I just want you to do something for me. Next time, don’t mention my dead mother”

“Fuck” Blaine whispered while Kurt walked back to his car “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” Blaine said with his hands in his head. He saw as Kurt’s car drove away from the parking lot, a voice in his head telling him that this was for the best, that he should forget about him, but he had another voice, a voice that told him that he had messed up and that he had to fix it somehow.

Blaine didn’t know to which voice he should hear. Kurt was making him question everything, but at the same time he couldn’t have a decent conversation with the boy and he always ended up either mad at him or wishing he had kept his mouth shut.

* * *

“Dad, I’m home!” Kurt shouted when he entered the house.

“I’m in the kitchen! Come here a second, I think I broke the microwave”

“Dad, have you checked if it’s on?” Kurt said while walking into the kitchen.

“Oh, no, I haven’t”

“I really can’t understand how you can repair even the most broken cars, but you don’t know if the microwave is on or off” Kurt laughed, shaking his head.

“Hey, everything alright?” Burt asked when he saw his son’s red eyes.

“Yeah, don’t worry about it, it’s nothing” Kurt said, trying to smile, but his dad knew him too well.

“Kurt”

“I just argued with someone, that’s it, no big deal”

“Your face screams big deal, Kurt. What got you so upset?”

“I just argued with a classmate in the mall and he mentioned mom”

“That bastard. Is he one of the kids who bully you? I swear that I’m going to kill them before they have a chance to bother you again” Burt said outraged.

“Dad, calm down, it wasn’t one of the bullies, and he didn’t know what happened with mom, you don’t need to kill anyone, don’t stress yourself, please. I can deal with it, it just took me by surprise, that’s all”

“I can’t wait to find somewhere you can be finally happy, where no one will bother you” His dad muttered “I actually wanted to talk to you about that” His dad said, taking a deep breath and signaling Kurt to follow him to the living room. Once he was seated on the sofa he patted the space next to him for Kurt so sit by his side. Kurt saw that there were some pamphlets about different schools in the table in front of him.

“I have started looking for schools, and I’m not going to lie, It’s difficult to find high schools where you are going to be safe in Lima, but” Burt put a finger in front of his son’s mouth when Kurt tried to said something “I found some nice schools in cities near Lima, like Westerville or Dayton. I want you to think about all these options, Kurt, really think. I don’t want you to just ignore them, because if you don’t choose, I will” Burt said in a serious tone “You would have to make two-hour trips from here to the schools or room there, but this are the best options if we want you to be safe” He finished, handing Kurt the pamphlets.

“But dad, can’t we wait? Let’s be honest, school has just started, hell, I have been going there less than two weeks, maybe things will change”

“When? Tell me when will things change? In Christmas? In the graduation day? And until then what? You can’t keep waiting for people to change from one day to the other, I’m not saying they won’t learn, but in order for them to learn, they need someone to teach them and time and let me tell you, Kurt, in McKinley no one will teach them, and I won’t let you waste your time”

“You are right” Kurt whispered, however, now he wasn’t thinking of Karofsky and the others. No, right now he was thinking of Blaine. He had been stupid when he thought the badboy would change his attitude towards him in less than a week, because his father was right, if he truly wanted to help him, he needed to teach him, and time, not just four miserable days. How did he even think that some change was going to be made in such short amount of time? He had seen what he thought was the real Blaine, but that had been thanks to cracks the curly haired boy had in the walls he had built around his heart. He needed to climb those walls, he needed to show Blaine that some people and some things were worth it.

“Thanks dad” Kurt said, throwing himself at his dad and hugging him.

“Wow, I wasn’t expecting this” Burt laughed, but he hugged Kurt back.

“You helped me a lot, thank you. I’m going to go to my room to check the pamphlets”

“Okay Kurt, I’ll call you whenever dinner is ready”

Kurt stood up and went in the direction of his room, but Burt called out to him.

“Wait, Kurt, this one has fallen” Burt said, handing him a pamphlet.

“Oh, yeah, thanks dad” Kurt said, reading the pamphlet ‘Dalton Academy, private school in Westerville-Ohio’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no warnings in this chapter.


	10. chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go and check the author notes at the end of the chapter to see if there are any warnings.

"Forgive others, not because they deserve forgiveness, but because you deserve peace" - Jonathan Lockwood

* * *

The rest of the week passed in a blur for Blaine and Kurt, nothing interesting happening to either of them. Blaine was still conflicted about Kurt. He saw as he got slushied and thrown against the lockers time and time again. He saw as Puck tried to help him out and how Kurt always told him to stop, that he shouldn’t get in trouble. He saw all the glares Mercedes sent in the jock’s way and called them out on their actions.

He wanted to be the one helping Kurt, he really wanted, but his mind kept stopping him. He knew that this was for the best, that he should forget about Kurt and move on with his life. But it was easier said than done, because when you hurt the only person that had genuinely wanted to help you out, you want to fix whatever you have broken. Blaine wasn’t a monster, he regretted what he had told Kurt on the parking lot, but he couldn’t change the past, he couldn’t change how he reacted when he thought someone was trying to break down his walls, he had had to build them high for a reason, and he didn’t want anyone to hurt him in the way people had in the past.

That week he spent more time than ever in his secret hideaway, thinking about everything. That’s where he was right now, on a Wednesday afternoon, eight days after the incident, sitting in the shadow of a tree, right leg flexed with his arm resting in his knee while he had his head leaning the trunk with his eyes closed. He could hear the wind blowing and the birds chirping in the trees.

‘What should I do?’ Blaine thought, sighing. He pinched the bridge of his nose and then opened his eyes, standing up. He took a deep breath and started to walk, where? He didn’t know.

‘You are right, the pain isn’t worth it, but what about the happiness and the love you get when you have someone there for you? Isn’t that worth it?’ Kurt’s words had been a lot on his mind since he had said them, messing with his head and what he thought.

‘Fuck you, Kurt! Why did I have to meet you?’ Blaine thought, taking a stone from the floor and throwing it as far away as he could. He took another one and threw it too. And then another one. And another one, until his shoulder hurt “Why did I have to meet you?!” Blaine shouted throwing one last stone. “You are pathetic Anderson you are talking to yourself” He muttered and then laughed humorlessly.

Blaine’s head was a mess, he didn’t know what to do anymore, he just wanted someone to give him the answer already so that he could live his life in peace, he didn’t want to feel like this, as if he hadn’t got any control over the situation or over himself.

The only thing he knew was that not talking or having any interaction with the taller boy hurt more than he thought. He had two options right now, he could risk everything and befriend Kurt or he could ignore what he felt and wait for it to go away.

When the sky was starting to darken he had already made a decision, so he got in the car and started driving home. Now he only had to wait.

* * *

“Come on Kurt, help me out! We are friends! Please, I need you” Puck pouted while he chased Kurt in the school highways after their biology class “I will do anything for you, I promise”

“Noah, how many times had we had this conversation already?” Kurt chastised him, just looking at him from over his shoulder and then rolling his eyes.

“But Kurt if you don’t help me, I will fail the exam! Come on, Kurtie, please, help me” Noah said, while he poked Kurt’s arm to grab his attention once they had arrived to Kurt’s locker.

“You told me that a million times, but here we are again having the same conversation” Kurt sighed “I swear that if you don’t pay attention in class and then you ask me for help one more time I’m going to burn your collection of videogames while I dance around them”

“Hey, my videogames did nothing to you” Puck said glaring at Kurt.

“Sometimes I wonder how you got to your senior year, you sure seem like a five-year-old kid”

“Well, this five-year-old kid needs help. You wouldn’t deny help to a little boy, would you?”

“Okay, fine!” Kurt said throwing up his arms in exasperation “But Noah, you need to pay more attention, it’s our senior year. If you want to get into a good university you need good grades”

“Thank you!” Puck said hugging and lifting Kurt from the floor, Kurt trying to break free.

“Get me down right now!”

Puck let Kurt back down on the floor, laughing at the glaring Kurt, who had his arms crossed over his chest.

“I swear one day I will get my revenge, Noah Puckerman”

“Look at them, being all gay in the middle of our school” Azimio snarled from behind Puck.

“I think we should teach them a lesson, don’t you?” Karofsky said, a slushie in his left hand.

“This is not your school, so we can do as we please. Now leave us alone” Puck snarled back turning to face them and getting in front of Kurt.

“But here is the thing, this _is_ our school and it is disgusting to see that fucking fairy” Karofsky said pointing to Kurt “And you walking through _our_ hallways”

“The only disgusting thing here is your face” Puck said taking a step forward.

“We are so gonna make you and the faggot pay for this” Karofsky threatened.

“I don’t think you are”

Everyone turned to look at Blaine, that was walking towards them until he positioned himself besides Puck.

“What are you doing, Anderson? This has nothing to do with you”

“Well, I remember asking you to leave Kurt alone. I’ve been patient, but you apparently forgot about what I said, so I’m giving you another warning. Leave. Him. Alone.” He ended each word with a poke to Karofsky’s chest.

“You think we are afraid of you, you are all bark and no bite” Azimio said laughing, but the laughter didn’t last long as a second later a knee connected with his crotch, making him whimper in pain and cover his groin.

“I’m being extra nice with you, if you don’t leave him alone you will see that I’m capable of biting too, and I assure you, you don’t want to mess with me. I wouldn’t start a fight here if I were you” Blaine said signaling around them to all the students that were looking at them when Karofsky took a step towards him “The other time, I kicked your asses in the parking lot, where no teacher was around, however, here we wouldn’t be so lucky”

“So you are scared of a teacher getting in the way of us beating the shit out of you”

“No, but you want to go to university, don’t you? What would any university think of a student that has fights in the school record? Do you think they would accept them? I know you are stupid, but do you really think someone would want a guy like that in their university?”

“Fuck you, Anderson, you are going to regret this” Karofsky threatened and walked past them, bumping shoulders with Blaine, Azimio right behind him.

“The show has ended, so fucking move on with your lives!” Blaine shouted to everyone that was still looking at them. When the rest of the students seemed to continue with their normal lives, Blaine turned to Kurt.

“Thanks dude” Puck said.

“I didn’t do it for you, I couldn’t mind less about you, so shut up”

“Make me” Puck provoked.

“It will be a pleasure”

“Stop! Both of you! Can you think with your brain instead than with your muscles or your dicks just for one moment?” Kurt huffed irritated. When both of them stopped glaring at each other, Kurt continued “Thank you. To both of you, but Noah, I have told you a million times that I don’t want you to get in trouble, the same goes for you, Blaine. I want you to stop defending me, I can take care of myself”

“I’m not going to stop doing it Kurt, so you might as well stop trying to make me” Puck shrugged.

“While this is oh so fluffy and cute with both of you worrying about the other, if you don’t want to be late you should start moving”

“Oh fuck, I have history” Kurt groaned “Please kill me already”

“Sorry cutie, but that’s not going to happen. Do you want to walk to class with me? I have history too” Blaine said.

“Okay. Noah, what do you have now?”

“English. Will you be okay?” Puck asked, warily looking at Blaine, who looked back at the mohawked boy with a glare.

“Yes, don’t worry, I’ll be perfectly fine” Kurt said rolling his eyes “Now go to class” He said lightly punching him in the shoulder “See you later”

“See you later” Puck said waving, unsure of letting Blaine and Kurt alone.

“Well, let’s go” Kurt said, starting to walk towards the class.

“Wait, Kurt” Blaine said and when Kurt looked at him he continued “I’m sorry for what I said the other day. I didn’t know about your mom and I have been awful to you and I’m really sorry that what I said hurt you. Don’t get your hopes up and expect me to become your best friend now and share all my life with you, because that’s not going to happen, but I guess I’m not rejecting the idea of befriending you either?” He finished making it a question.

“Blaine, I’m not mad at you, yes, it hurt, but I got over it, I know you didn’t know about my mom, however, now that you do, if you ever mention her again I will make sure you can’t fuck with anyone else because I will rip your dick off” Kurt replied pointing at him and with a serious face “And don’t worry, I already have the best friend spots covered, I’m okay with just befriending you and getting to know you at your own rhythm, no pressure from my part, you are free to tell me whatever you want” He shrugged.

“Yeah, okay, fine by me, let’s go to class” Blaine said pointing in the direction of their class “But I need to tell you one more thing”

“I’m not gonna stop you, go on”

“I want to teach you how to box”

“Wait, what?” Kurt said, stopping in his tracks and looking at Blaine as if he had grown a second head.

“I want to teach you how to box. You need to be able to defend yourself if someone attacks you. It will also make you gain some muscles and you will look even hotter than normal” Blaine said with a smirk “Imagine all the gay guys that would turn around whenever they see you walking in the street and ask for your number, however, I demand to fuck you the first one”

“Okay, you got me until the however. You know what? I’m going to accept your offer, because I will enjoy punching you in the face from time to time” Kurt said laughing.

“Oh Cutie, you don’t stand a chance” Blaine said bumping his shoulder with Kurt. It was so easy to let his guard down around the other boy, even when all his instincts told him to run away from him and never look back, to forget about Kurt and to build even more walls around his heart, but he was trying to fight those instincts. Besides, he could always change his mind if he saw something he didn’t like about Kurt.

“Oh, that’s what you think, but I’m secretly a ninja and I’ve been waiting for an excuse to kill you all”

“Of course you are” Blaine scoffed.

“You bet I am” Kurt laughed “Thank you, by the way”

“Don’t thank me, it’s the least I can do for you after how I treated you”

“Blaine” Kurt said grabbing the other boy’s arm “You don’t have to do anything for me, I told you that I’m not mad at you and I don’t expect anything from you”

“I know I don’t have to, but I want to”

“You just want to get into my pants” Kurt said lifting an eyebrow, as if daring him to deny it, however he couldn’t keep the smile away from his face.

“Fuck! You discovered me!” Blaine laughed with Kurt.

“I knew it!” Kurt said, opening the door to their class.

“If you knew it then why did you accept the offer, Cutie?” Blaine said seductively.

“Because I want to torture you Blaine” Kurt said while seating down, Blaine in the seat next to him “I want you to see me all sweaty, without a shirt on, knowing that you can’t touch me even if you want to” Kurt whispered, leaning and making sure that only Blaine could hear him. He knew he was being bold, but he couldn’t deny himself the pleasure of teasing Blaine, after all, he was always flirting with Kurt, why shouldn’t he have a bit of fun? The face that the curly haired boy had after hearing this was priceless and so worth it that Kurt couldn’t not laugh at him.

“I fucking hate you, do you know that?” Blaine said, a scowl now in his face when he recovered from the shock, but his eyes didn’t show any hint of hate, one could even say that there was some pride in them, like a teacher that is seeing their student grow up “How can you get so mad at me when I do those kinds of comments and then say something like that?”

“Blaine, can you please tell me when was the last time I got mad at you for an inappropriate comment?”

“I- Okay, fair point, you haven’t got mad at me since we discussed at detention, but still”

“Blaine, I told you that you were free to do with your body and your life whatever you wanted, and I meant it. I shouldn’t try to change you to be the way _I_ want, I should support you to be the best version of what _you_ want to be. Yes, I can give you my opinion, but I won’t try to change you, the same way I don’t want anyone to change me” Kurt smiled sweetly at Blaine.

“Why are you like this?” Blaine asked not making eye contact, his shoes suddenly seeming really interesting and more affected by those words than he would admit out loud.

Kurt didn’t have time to answer because their history teacher entered the class. For the first time, Kurt didn’t pay attention to the class, instead, he focused on Blaine’s question. He didn’t know what the not so badboy meant with that. Why was he like what? As always, he was left with more questions than answers every time the two boys talked, but for the first time, he could get some answers.

When the class ended Kurt walked out with Blaine by his side, neither of them speaking until they reached their lockers.

“What did you mean before when you asked me why am I like this?” Kurt asked.

“Nothing, I was just talking to myself, forget about it” Blaine replied, still not making eye contact.

“Blaine, it doesn’t seem nothing to me. You don’t have to tell me, but you _can_ if you want to, even if you think it’s the most stupid thing on earth, okay? I made the mistake of judging you once, I won’t do it ever again” Kurt said putting his hand in the shorter boy’s shoulder, but Blaine flinched away, so he retrieved his hand.

“Just forget about it, okay?”

“Okay” Kurt said with a smile that tried to reassure Blaine that he was there for him if he needed him.

They changed their history books for the ones they needed for their next class and closed their lockers.

“When are you free to train?” Blaine asked suddenly, leaving Kurt confused at the change of subject.

“What training?”

“Boxing!? I told you before” Blaine sighed exasperated, but he was tense since Kurt had asked the first question.

“Blaine, relax, okay? Don’t get defensive again, please, I really like talking to you without arguing” Kurt said.

“I’m sorry, I promise you that I’m trying to be nice with you” Blaine sighed and leaned into his locker “But it’s harder than I thought”

“Blaine, I know that it might take you some time to get used to me, but you don’t have to do all the work here, if you are trying to befriend me, then I have to make an effort too, I’m not going to leave you if you mess up once or twice, even a million times. We are humans and we constantly make mistakes, we just need to learn from them. Rome wasn’t built in a day”

“I told you that I’m sorry various times, but I don’t think I ever thanked you, so thanks”

“For what?” Kurt said tilting his head to the side.

“For not giving up on me” Blaine whispered looking at the ceiling.

“I’m not giving up on you, besides, you haven’t given up on this virgin boy” Kurt joked trying to lighten the mood.

“A virgin boy that enjoys teasing me” Blaine huffed.

“I don’t like to tease you” Kurt said, making Blaine turn his head to look at him, an eyebrow raised “Well, maybe I like to tease you, but can you blame me?”

“I don’t know why I’m talking with you right now, you are unbelievable” Blaine said chuckling and shaking his head.

“Well, you need to talk to me if you want to teach me how to box”

“Ugh, why did I offer, can’t we just go back to not talking to each other? You are going to be the death of me” Blaine said, not meaning a single word.

“Oh, no, you are stuck with me for the rest of your life. Also, imagine the honor of _me,_ Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, being the death of you. Everyone would envy you”

“I guess that’s an offer I can’t deny” Blaine laughed shaking his head. Right now, being stuck with Kurt for the rest of his life didn’t seem so bad. If you forgot about the curious nature of the blue-eyed kid, he could see them being friends for a really long time.

“Of course you can’t, I mean, who would?”

“Someone stupid, that’s for sure”

They both laughed together and after that they just kept staring into each other’s eyes. Blaine felt free whenever he was with Kurt, he felt safe to be himself and it scared the hell out of him as much as it thrilled him to finally find someone he could be open with. They weren’t best friends, not by far, but somehow he could see them being a lot closer in the future, he just hoped he was right and he wasn’t making a big mistake by giving Kurt a chance, because if Kurt betrayed him, then his walls would never let anyone else in.

“What about this afternoon, after school, are you free?” Blaine said breaking the silence.

“Sorry, but I have glee club Mondays and Thursdays, can it be tomorrow after school?”

“Yes, of course, it’s a date” Blaine said walking backwards towards his class and winking at Kurt.

“You wish it was Anderson”

“At least I had to try”

“You wouldn’t be you if you didn’t” Kurt said waving goodbye to Blaine “See you around”

“See you around Cutie” Blaine waved back.

* * *

“Open the fucking door Blaine! If you don’t open that door I’m gonna kill you!” Blaine’s dad shouted.

“I’m not going to open the door, leave me alone!” Blaine shouted back from where he was in his bed, sitting and hugging his knees to his chest. He hated when his dad had work dinners, because he always got drunk and that ended up with him being more violent than normal.

“You bastard! Let me in! This is my house, so until you are 18 you are going to do what I tell you, disgusting piece of shit!”

It all had started when his dad had come home. He was drunk and he had started talking some bullshit about how Blaine was a disappointment and how much he regretted having given birth to such an abomination. After that he had gone to where Blaine was in the kitchen taking some snacks and then he started beating the shit out of him.

First a punch in the face, then another, and another, and another, Blaine wanted to get away from his father, but he couldn’t move, he never could with his father, he was always petrified when it came to his father. He fell to the floor and his dad started kicking him, blood dripping from Blaine’s nose and his broken lip. He was forming a ball in the floor, trying to protect himself from his dad’s attacks, but after each hit, another stronger one connected with Blaine’s body. All his body was in pain. He just wanted everything to end, he wanted the pain to stop. And it did, his father lost his balance and fell to the floor, which gave an opportunity to Blaine to move and try to get to his room, where he would be safe. He took all the strength he had left in his body and tried to run to his room, limping with his right leg and covering his stomach with his left arm.

When he arrived to his room he locked the door and leaned on it with his back, slowly going down until he was seating in the floor, back pressed against the door. He heard footsteps going up the stairs and then his father started banging in the door, telling Blaine to come out. He kept banging in the door and trying to open it, more than once kicking the door, so Blaine sat on his bed, where he was right now.

He spent at least half an hour like this, hearing his dad telling him to let him in and insulting him, until his father got tired and left him. Blaine hated how he never could defend himself from his father, how fear paralyzed him. He went to his bathroom to check how bad his injuries were, but he instantly regretted moving from his position in bed, because a wave of pain shot through his body, making him hiss. He moved slowly, each movement seemed a miracle with how bad he was hurting, but he finally reached the bathroom and started to pull up his pajama t-shirt. Not a centimeter had it been moved and he was already grunting in agony, a single tear falling from his eye. By the time he had taken off his t-shirt he was breathless and dizzy from the ache he felt all over his body.

‘fuck, this doesn’t look good’ Blaine thought when he saw how his torso looked like. It was all a mixture of blues and purples, but what concerned him was all the pain he felt in his side, making difficult to breath. He leaned in the sink with his arms and tried to suppress the tears that wanted to fall, he wouldn’t let his father get him to cry, he refused to be weak.

He put his t-shirt back on and went to his bed, but he couldn’t fall asleep that night, the pain kept him from it, so instead he laid awake in his bed, regretting the day he came out to his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of violence, but not anything descriptive.


	11. chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go and check the author notes at the end of the chapter to see if there are any warnings.

“People cry not because they are weak, it’s because they’ve been strong for too long” – Johnny Depp

* * *

Kurt didn’t see Blaine on Friday, not in the classes they had together, not in his locker, not in the hallways and he didn’t like it, at all. He had the feeling that something bad had happened to the shorter boy. He had never missed school, not since the first day, and he was worried about him.

Right now he was in his locker, taking the books he would need to do his homework in the weekend. There was no one else in the school, everyone had gone as soon as the school ring had sounded. When he closed his locker he felt someone putting a hand in his shoulder, so he turned around.

“Hey” Blaine said with a smile that Kurt couldn’t help but return.

“Blaine, where have you been all day?” Kurt asked, still worried about him.

“I wasn’t feeling well, but now I’m better. Ready to start your training?”

“Blaine, we can do this any other day if you are not okay, I’m not going to run away just because you can’t teach me boxing today” Kurt said putting his own hand in Blaine’s shoulder.

“I’m okay, I promise, let’s go” Blaine said “By the way, I forgot to tell you, but you brought comfy clothes didn’t you”

“Yes, I did, I’m not going to sweat in my designer clothes, obviously” Kurt said rolling his eyes and making Blaine laugh, but just a second after that Blaine covered his torso and grimaced.

“Blaine, are you okay?” Kurt asked.

“Yeah, don’t worry” Blaine said a few seconds later when he recovered from the pain.

That’s when Kurt noticed what seemed like makeup again in Blaine’s face and a cut in his lip. ‘How did I not see this before?’ Kurt thought while he did the same thing that a few weeks ago, he reached to touch were the makeup was, but this time Blaine was faster and stopped him before he could reach his face.

“What the hell do you think you are doing?” Blaine said with a scowl.

“Who hurt you, Blaine?” Kurt asked.

“No one, and it’s none of your business, so forget about it” Blaine said taking a step backwards, out of Kurt’s reach.

“Blaine, please, tell me who did this to you”

“I told you that it’s none of your business, so back off, okay?!” Blaine almost shouted as anger took over him.

“I’m not going to back off when one of my friends is hurting” Kurt said back “You made it my business when you became my friend”

“Then I clearly made a mistake! I should have never tried to be your friend, don’t try to fix my life when you can’t even fix yours! Leave me alone!” Blaine shouted, and he regretted the words as soon as he saw the pain in Kurt’s eyes, but he wasn’t going to show him any sign of it, so he just turned around and stormed off, his whole body screaming with every movement he did. He hadn’t expected this to go the way it did, in his mind, he could fool Kurt and he would teach the taller boy some moves and on Monday he would have recovered, but Kurt was too perceptive and once he saw the makeup he wouldn’t let it go. However, he didn’t expect Kurt to follow him and grab him by the arm either.

“What are-” Blaine was interrupted by a hug of the taller boy. It wasn’t a tight hug, Kurt knew Blaine was hurting, but he needed the curly-haired boy to know that he cared about him.

“Blaine, you are even more stupid than I thought if you think that I’m going to leave you. I know you are hurting, you don’t need to hide that from me, I will try to help you in any way I can” Kurt said resting his head in Blaine’s shoulder and not letting go even if the shorter boy wasn’t returning the hug “I’m not going to abandon you. I’m not going to betray you. I’m not going to stop being your friend. Not now, not ever, don’t think that just because we argue that I’m going to stop talking to you. What I _am_ going to do is help you whenever you need me, because that’s what friends are for. I care too much about you to let you go”

“But you barely know me” Blaine said, his eyes starting to water, even if he was fighting against the tears, not wanting to cry in front of Kurt.

“You barely know me, and yet you came to school just to teach me to box when you are aching” Kurt said “Don’t search for reasons for your actions or someone else’s, because most of the time you won’t find an answer”

With that, Blaine returned the hug, as hard as he dared with all the pain he was in “Thank you” He whispered in Kurt’s ear, hugging him stronger, choosing to ignore his body’s protests. He didn’t know when was the last time someone had hugged him, but he knew that he had never felt so safe than in this boy’s arms. He inhaled Kurt’s vanilla scent while his walls started to crumble slowly. It started with a tear, just a tear that was followed by another one and sniff, and just like that he began to cry in Kurt’s arms, finally letting all out.

It broke Kurt’s heart to see Blaine like this and he kept whispering ‘I’m here, I got you’ and ‘everything will be okay’ while he stroked Blaine’s curls, trying to calm him down. He could feel Blaine’s tears wetting his neck and probably his Marc Jacobs jacket, but he couldn’t care less about it right now. All he wanted was to help the crying boy in his arms.

For the first time, Blaine let all his walls down. There was no turning back. He had just given Kurt the power to break him beyond repair. He had given a guy he barely knew, a guy with whom almost all the conversations had ended up in arguments, something he hadn’t given anyone in around 2 years.

Blaine started to hiccup after some minutes, when the crying began to stop, but Kurt didn’t let go just yet, and Blaine didn’t either, so they stayed like that, hugging each other even after the tears weren’t falling from Blaine’s eyes.

“Are you feeling better now?” Kurt said taking a step back, but putting his hands in Blaine’s shoulders.

“Yeah, thank you” Blaine said not looking at him.

“Hey, don’t be ashamed of crying in front of me” Kurt said moving his hands to Blaine’s cheeks and turning his head to make sure Blaine looked him in the eye “I’m _never_ going to judge you or tell anyone about what has happened. You don’t need to be strong all the time around me, it’s okay to cry, you aren’t weak if you cry, in my opinion, it takes more strength to show someone that you are not okay than to hide it and make everyone else think otherwise” Kurt stroked Blaine’s tear-streaked cheeks with his thumbs, revealing a bruise that was covered before by makeup, and Blaine swore that Kurt’s eyes weren’t so beautiful before, that his skin wasn’t so soft, that he wasn’t so perfect.

“Why are you like this?” Blaine repeated the question he had made Kurt just a day before, but this time while looking him in the eye, Kurt’s hands not letting him turn his face.

“What do you mean?” Kurt asked letting his hands fall to his sides, Blaine instantly missing the contact.

“Why are you so nice with me? Why do you help me even when I treat you horribly? Why do you bother to even try?” Blaine said “You, out of everyone in this school, should be the one to not give a shit about me. People have humiliated you, but you still treat people with kindness and give them millions of second chances. Why do you do that?”

“I don’t know. I guess I know how it feels to be left out, to have people mistreat you and hurt you, so I choose to be kind with everyone I can. You never know what someone is going through or what they have had to deal with in the past, so it’s better to be nice to the rest of the people”

“I wish I could be like you”

“I don’t” Kurt said honestly “Everyone is different, and if I’m honest I like the way you are, maybe not when you are an asshole, but the rest of the time”

“Thank you” Blaine whispered with a smile, his bottom lip quivering.

“Don’t thank me, Blaine. Do you want to talk about who did this to you?” Kurt asked tentatively.

“No, not today” Blaine instantly said, but after a few seconds of silence he added “Maybe some other day?” Blaine finished.

“Blaine, I’m here for you, whenever you need me, just tell me”

“Thank you”

“Blaine, I told you that you don’t need to thank me”

“I’m not good listening to what people tell me to do and not to do and I’m going to keep doing it, so you might as well give up now” Blaine smiled, even if it didn’t reach his eyes, but it was a start.

“You are stupid, do you know that?” Kurt snorted.

“Why? You wound me Cutie” Blaine said putting his hand in his heart and gasping, but the gasp turned into a hiss when pain shot through his body.

“Blaine, come with me, I need to see how badly hurt you are” Kurt said reaching out for Blaine’s hand.

“You just want to see me shirtless, admit it” Blaine chose to joke, but Kurt ignored him and led him to the locker room. He was tired, so he didn’t try to put up a fight and just let the taller boy guide him. Kurt made him sit down in one bench and took a towel from his locker.

“I’m going to start by removing the makeup” Kurt said and then he reached out to do that, but Blaine stopped him by grabbing his forearm.

“You don’t need to do this, can’t we just forget about it?”

“No” Kurt said with a no-nonsense expression in his face.

“Ugh, just finish already”

Kurt started cleaning Blaine’s face, the curly haired boy grimacing whenever Kurt pressed too hard.

“I don’t have a moist towelette, I’m sorry” Kurt said when Blaine had hissed particularly hard.

“Shut up and continue” Blaine glared.

After 5 minutes Blaine’s face was free of makeup, but Kurt almost regretted cleaning it, because now he could see all the bruises. He had a broken lip, his nose was dark purple and his eyes and cheeks weren’t looking any better. Blaine had done a fantastic job covering the bruises, but now he understood why. He didn’t know if he wanted to see his torso.

“Blaine, why did someone do this to you?” Kurt asked, horrified at the image of Blaine being hit time and time again.

“It will be better if we forget about this, just let me go” Blaine said, trying to get up, but Kurt put a hand in Blaine’s shoulder, not letting him move from where he was.

“You are not moving until I tell you, so you might as well give up now”

“Really? Using my own words against me” Blaine sighed shaking his head.

“Yes, now take off your jacket and t-shirt” Kurt said “By the way, don’t you have any other outfit?” He joked trying to lighten the mood.

“Yes, I do, I have different jackets and t-shirts” Blaine said sticking out his tongue. He started removing his jacket slowly, but Kurt decided to help him. Once he could see Blaine’s torso he left out a gasp and he covered his mouth with his hand, tears threatening to fall at the sight he had in front of him. Blaine’s tan skin was full of bright blue and purple bruises, he couldn’t even imagine the pain Blaine might be in right now. He reached out to touch a particular nasty bruise near a rib, Blaine grunting at the sting he felt when Kurt’s fingers made contact with his skin.

“I’m so sorry, Blaine” Kurt said, his eyes shining with unshed tears.

“It’s not your fault”

“It still doesn’t make it alright” Kurt said “Blaine, I don’t know who did this to you, but never go near that person again, please”

“Easier said than done” Blaine huffed.

“Promise me that you are not going to see that person ever again, I don’t want to see you like this”

“I can’t promise you that”

“But why not?! Do you like being like this, with bruises all over your body, or what?! Why can’t you stay away from whoever did this to you?!” Kurt said while he paced in circles in front of Blaine.

“Because I can’t just stop seeing my dad! I don’t have somewhere else to stay!” Blaine blurted out shouting back, what made him cough and another wave of pain shot through his body. Kurt was there in an instant, hand carefully put in Blaine’s back.

“Blaine-”

“Just let me go already, okay?” Blaine said standing up and staggering a bit until he found his balance.

“Blaine, stay at my house, you are not safe in your home if your father does this to you” Kurt begged.

“No, you already did enough” Blaine said, his face now not showing any kind of friendliness, and Kurt knew that he needed to think twice what he was going to say next.

“Let me help you put your t-shirt and your jacket back on at least” Kurt decided to say. Blaine was like a bomb, and if he pressured him, he would explode, so he needed to be careful right now.

“I can take care of myself, thank you” Blaine replied, taking his t-shirt and trying to put it on, but he gave up when, after numerous failed attempts, he was still with his clothes in his hand and breathless from the effort.

“Blaine, sit down, you will end up hurting yourself more”

Blaine did what Kurt told him and sat back down on the bench, a flush covering his face at the humiliation of not being able to dress himself.

“Can you leave me alone?” Blaine said after a few deep breaths.

“But Blaine-”

“I asked you nicely, Kurt, don’t make me force you to leave me” Blaine said threateningly.

“Blaine, I’m not going to leave you” Kurt said seriously “You want to force me? Then do it, but I will come back, time and time again, no matter how many times you push me away”

“Why can’t you listen to me!” Blaine said with an arm covering his aching torso when he started coughing again.

Kurt decided not to answer and he just sat down next to Blaine, one leg in each side of the bench as he took the t-shirt from Blaine’s hand. Slowly, he helped Blaine get dressed, taking the jacket when he finished with the t-shirt.

“Blaine, I listen to everything you say, but I’m not going to leave you here when I can do something to help you out” Kurt said opening his arms.

“Don’t expect me to hug you again, we are not best buddies or whatever you might think” Blaine said, even when all his body ached, but this time to be in the blue-eyed boy’s arms again.

“Shut up and come here or I will force you to hug me” Kurt said with a caring, sweet smile, trying to lighten Blaine’s mood again and he seemed to succeed, because he could see the sides of Blaine’s mouth twitching lightly. He was starting to get Blaine, or at least he thought so. He knew that Blaine had too much pride to accept anything anyone offered him, but if he managed to make him feel comfortable, then he wouldn’t be so apprehensive.

“You wouldn’t force me to hug you, I have bruises all over my body, you wouldn’t risk hurting me” Blaine snorted, touched and amused by this boy’s words, a boy that was slowly climbing the walls he had around his heart. Because that’s what Kurt was doing without Blaine even noticing. Kurt wasn’t trying to break down those walls, he was climbing them. He wasn’t trying to change who Blaine was, he was trying to know him, all of him, the good and the bad.

“You are right, I wouldn’t force you, but what if I asked for a hug? Would you give it to me?” Kurt asked pouting.

“How old are you? Three?” Blaine laughed lightly, shaking his head.

“Excuse me? How dare you? I’m three and a half!” Kurt huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, head turned with his eyes closed in a really child-like way.

“I’m so sorry, could you ever forgive me?”

“One hug and I’ll think about it” Kurt said opening just one eye and glaring at him.

“A really long hug and you not only think about it, but you completely forgive me, deal?” Blaine rolled his eyes

“Deal” Kurt replied, facing Blaine with a smile, as if seconds before he hadn’t acted like a baby, making Blaine smile back “Now come here” Kurt said opening his arms again, this time Blaine moved closer and hugged the taller boy “I’m so glad that I met you” Kurt whispered in Blaine’s ear.

“Me too, Kurt, me too” Blaine admitted, stroking Kurt’s back and breathing in his vanilla scent again, an odd sense of belonging flowing through his body. In that moment, he didn’t feel the pain, he just felt Kurt’s arms over his shoulders, one hand stroking his curls like he had done before and the other in his middle back. He just felt Kurt in his arms and himself in Kurt’s arms, the warmth of the chestnut-haired boy’s body seeping into him, making him feel calm and, if he dared to think about it, cared for.

When they pulled away they faces were mere inches from each other, their breathing in synchrony. Blaine looked down at Kurt’s lips, so close and perfect that he wanted to know if they tasted as good they seemed, if they would fit perfectly with his, but before leaning in, he looked at Kurt’s eyes, that were showing a mixture of dread, hope and nervousness. Those beautiful eyes, the eyes of a boy that could break him, the eyes of a boy that could save him, the eyes of the kindest person he had ever encountered.

He didn’t kiss Kurt, because he wasn’t worth it, because Kurt deserved better, someone that could make him feel everything Blaine wouldn’t be able to, because Blaine didn’t do relationships, or feelings. Kurt needed someone that would take him on dates, buy him flowers, someone with whom he could walk shamelessly hand by hand, not someone like Blaine.

“We need to go before it gets too late” Blaine said, slowly standing up. When he looked at Kurt he didn’t expect to see the pained expression that covered his face “Kurt? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I- um, I was just being stupid” Kurt said clearing his throat.

“Why?” Blaine said reaching for Kurt’s hand, but Kurt stood up and took a step away from Blaine “Kurt, why are you acting like this?”

“I- um, I- I just thought that you were going to kiss me, but you didn’t and, um, yeah, I’m just- forget about it” Kurt said, his cheeks dark red from shame and looking at his feet “Don’t worry, I’ll see you on Monday, okay?”

Suddenly everything made sense to Blaine, Kurt felt rejected by the same person that had tried to get him into bed with him more than once. He didn’t know why, he just knew that Blaine hadn’t kissed him.

“Kurt, please, let me explain”

“Blaine, don’t worry, I- I get it” Kurt said, looking everywhere but at Blaine’s eyes.

“No, Kurt, you don’t get it” Blaine said taking his hand “Kurt I- I really like you, but I don’t want to hurt you”

“Why would you hurt me?” Kurt asked confused.

“Because I’m not relationship material like you” Blaine whispered.

“How do you know that?” Kurt asked, not judging, and that was what amazed him so much of Kurt, he no longer judged him or assumed things about him since that day in detention, he just asked and waited for Blaine to be ready to answer.

“Because I have already fucked with almost all the gay guys in Lima and probably with half of the ‘straight’ ones too”

“You can be whoever you want to be, your past doesn’t define you, it’s never too late to change or do something differently if you want to”

“It’s easier said than done” Blaine sighed “Why do you seem so wise whenever you talk with me?” Blaine wondered out loud.

“I’m not wise, not by far” Kurt said, letting go of Blaine’s hand “We should go”

“Yeah, but Kurt, I really care about you, okay? Even if I can get moody easily”

“I know, if you didn’t you wouldn’t have let me help you. And, Blaine, I care about you too” Kurt said with a tentative smile “And to think that almost everyone in the school fears you when you are a softie inside” Kurt tried to joke.

“Oh Kurt, I’m not a softie, trust me, you are just lucky to be the only person in can be around, you don’t want to be on my bad side” Blaine glared playfully.

“I think I like this side better” Kurt laughed, and it was incredible how easily both of them could go back to teasing each other, to forget all of their problems and worries. Blaine had never felt like this, because as much as Kurt infuriated him some times, he then came up with something that made it impossible to be mad at him.

“That’s what I thought” Blaine huffed a laugh “Um, we- we should go” Blaine said.

“Wait, where are you going to go?”

“I- Kurt, I have to go to my home”

“Can’t you go somewhere else? You can’t go there again” Kurt said.

“I have nowhere else to go” Blaine replied pinching the bridge of his nose, feeling a sting in his torso at the movement.

“Come to my home, we have a spare room, you can stay there, and we need to get you to the hospital, you are badly hurt and you should see a doctor before it gets worse” Kurt said, worry clear in his voice.

“No, no, I’m not going to the hospital, they would ask questions that I don’t want to answer, and you already did enough, I can’t just go to your home”

“Blaine, we need to be mature here, you can’t stay in your house as long as it isn’t safe for you, and those bruises are too bad to ignore” Kurt said “And yes you can come to my home”

“No-” Blaine tried to argue, but Kurt stopped him.

“I’m not going to argue with you about this” Kurt said with a serious face “I’m getting you to the hospital and after that you are coming to my house, once there we will argue all you want about what we are going to do next, but until then stop complaining”

“Don’t you dare give me orders” Blaine glared.

“I dare, because I don’t want to lose you” Kurt said.

“What? Kurt, why would you lose me?”

“Why? Are you really asking me why? Well, maybe because I just saw what your father is capable of doing to you? What if the next time he goes further? What if something happens because you refused to see a doctor?”

“Kurt, you won’t lose me, I’m used to this, I know how to take care of myself” Blaine tried to reassure him.

“Really? Oh, fantastic, so you are used to the beatings of your father, that doesn’t make it okay, Blaine! Please, I’m begging you, if you don’t do it for yourself then do it for me. I- I can’t lose you” Kurt said, a single tear falling down his eye.

“If I go to the hospital then they will ask how I got the bruises” Blaine said.

“Then you will tell them the truth and your father will go to jail, because that’s what he deserves. You can live with my dad and I”

“You have it all planned, don’t you?” Blaine sighed exasperated.

“It’s easier to think clearly when you see it from the outside”

Blaine stayed silent for a few minutes, pondering all his options. Deep down he knew he should listen to Kurt, but a part of him told him to ignore the taller boy and just go back to his normal life.

“Blaine, I know it might be difficult for you to make a decision, but you have to think what would be the best for yourself, forget about the consequences it might have in your father or your family, your safety comes first” Kurt said putting a hand in Blaine’s shoulder, one of the only places where he wasn’t bruised.

“I hope I don’t regret this” Blaine finally said.

“You won’t, and I’ll by your side all the time, so I allow you to kick my ass if you do” Kurt joked “Thank you, Blaine” He said seriously now.

“Just lead the way, I’ll follow you in my car” Blaine said walking past Kurt.

“Oh no, you are not driving like this, you are going to get in my car”

“What?!”

“You heard me, come on, follow me” He said.

“This just gets better and better with every passing second” Blaine muttered under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descriptions of injuries, but I don't think it's too graphic.


	12. chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go and check the author notes at the end of the chapter to see if there are any warnings.

“Sometimes who may come is worth what may come, because with you all my problems seem to fade away” – Me

* * *

The ride to the hospital was spent in absolute silence, Blaine was again moody and Kurt didn’t know what to say. He was worried about Blaine, about all he had had to deal with in the past. Was his mother like this too? When he had seen her she had been insulting Blaine in the middle of the parking lot, but he didn’t know if she hit him too, and he had already crossed too many lines with Blaine today, he wouldn’t risk asking something more. However, that didn’t mean that he wouldn’t find out, because he needed to in order to keep Blaine safe. He parked his car in front of the entrance, dreading what the doctors might say about Blaine’s well-being.

“Wait” Kurt said when Blaine made a move to get out of the car, reaching for the shorter boy’s arm “Thank you for doing this, even if you don’t want to”

“Kurt” Blaine sighed, looking at the hospital through the window “I should be the one thanking you. I know that I’m difficult to talk to, that I get aggressive way too easily and that I’m not the best person, but thank you for bringing me here. I just want to have everything under control, and not knowing what’s going to happen once I cross those doors terrifies me” Blaine admitted.

“You are the bravest person I have ever met, not everyone would step outside of their comfort zone just because some guy had told them”

“You are not just some guy to me, you are my friend” Blaine told Kurt turning his head to look him in the eye “The only friend I have” The word seemed foreign in his mouth. It had been a long time since he had called someone a friend, and that hadn’t ended up well, all his past friends had let him down.

“It’s not about quantity, it’s about quality” Kurt winked, although he really appreciated what Blaine had told him.

“As I see, I don’t have either quantity nor quality” Blaine smiled “Also, modesty is not one of your virtues, is it?”

“Shut up, you asshole” Kurt laughed “Modesty is overrated”

“Just because you don’t have something it doesn’t make it overrated” Blaine teased.

“I’m about to kick your ass” Kurt glared, but the effect was lost when he couldn’t stop grinning.

“Of course you are, Kurt, of course you are”

“Come on and get out” Kurt said chuckling and rolling his eyes, opening the door.

“Your wish is my command” Blaine said once they were both outside the car.

“You won’t have to say that twice, Blaine” Kurt smirked playfully.

“Shit, what have I done?” Blaine asked, a fake horrified expression in his face.

“Oh Blaine, you have no idea, you’ve awoken the monster!” Kurt laughed.

“Kurt, that sounded way too dirty” Blaine snickered.

“Blaine! Get your head out of the gutter! Not everything is sex related!” Kurt said laughing. Blaine wished he had a camera right now to take a picture of Kurt like this, so carefree and beautiful, dimples forming at his cheeks and his eyes shining in a mixture of blues, greys and greens that had never looked so beautiful before. Blaine was not relationship material, but in that moment he wondered what it would be like to be Kurt’s boyfriend, to have someone as incredible as Kurt by his side, to be able to kiss him whenever he wanted, or to touch those soft hands when they were walking down the hallways of McKinley, to proudly say that Kurt was his, and that he was Kurt’s, to go to dates together. To bring Kurt to his secret spot and cuddle under the shadow of a tree, Kurt’s arms around him, Blaine’s back resting against his chest.

Blaine wasn’t relationship material, but what if he was? If he wasn’t relationship material why did those things sound so appealing? Why did he want to show Kurt the one place he had sworn he would never share with anyone?

“Blaine? Are you okay?” Kurt asked confused when Blaine kept looking strangely at him.

“Yes, why?” Blaine said shaking his head.

“You kind of zoned out”

“Sorry, I was daydreaming”

“Something you want to share?” Kurt questioned.

“No, I’m okay” Blaine reassured him and turned to look at the hospital that was meters away from them.

“Don’t worry, Blaine, I will be there by your side” Kurt said.

“Yeah, I know” Blaine smiled.

They walked inside and Kurt started talking with a nurse, asking for someone to check Blaine’s bruises, what made the nurse lead them to an empty waiting room.

“Wait here, I will call you when the doctor is ready to see you” The nurse said.

“Thank you” Kurt replied.

They waited in comfortable silence, not bothering to make small talk, just enjoying what seemed to be the peace before the storm. Not much had they been waiting until someone with a medical gown entered the room.

“Mr. Anderson?” She asked.

“It’s me” Blaine said standing up, his palms sweating.

“I’m Clary June, but you can call me Clary, and I will be your doctor” She said with a smile “Please come with me”

“Clary, can he come too?” Blaine tentatively asked signaling to Kurt, who had stood up.

“Is he family?”

“No, he isn’t” Blaine said.

“Then I’m sorry, but he is not allowed to go with you then” The doctor said apologetic.

“Miss June, I know that, but we need to tell you something and right now calling a familiar is not an option, you will understand why once we explain it to you” Kurt said.

“I can get in trouble if I let you in”

“I promise we won’t tell anyone, but we wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t necessary” Blaine told her.

“Alright, come with me” She said sighing. Blaine looked at Kurt and the taller boy nodded to him, both of them following the doctor to the room she entered.

“For what I see, you are severely bruised in your face, how did that happen?” Clary asked once they were seated.

“I- Um” Blaine hesitated.

“You can do this, Blaine” Kurt murmured taking his hand, thumb brushing over Blaine’s knuckles, trying to comfort him as much as he could.

“My father did this to me” Blaine sighed looking at the floor.

“Your father did this to you?” She asked surprised and writing some things in the computer “Has he hurt you before?”

“Yes, he has been doing this for more than two years now” Blaine whispered.

“Where else did he hit you?”

“It will be easier if I just show you” Blaine said, and he took off his jacket and t-shirt with Kurt’s help, not even trying to do it by himself.

The doctor walked to Blaine’s side and started examining the bruises, the curly haired boy hissing when she touched his torso.

“Blaine, I’m not going to lie, this doesn’t look good. I think you could have one or two broken ribs and I see that you have older bruises that haven’t healed correctly, so I will need to do some tests to check how bad all this is” Clary said sitting down and writing something more in her computer “First I’m going to do some X-rays and I will need you to give me your father’s information for when I call the police” She said “Is your mother aggressive too?”

“No, she has never laid a finger on me” ‘But she has never stopped my father either’ He added in his mind.

“Does she know what your father does to you?”

“Yes”

“Does she ever tried to help you?”

“No”

“Is she abusive in any way?”

“I don’t know, maybe?” Blaine said shrugging his shoulders, Kurt’s hand keeping him calm.

“Okay, for now I have enough, you will be asked more questions by the police, but now my priority is your well-being. Your name is?” She said turning to Kurt.

“Kurt Hummel”

“Well, Kurt, I’m going with Blaine to do him the X-rays, please, wait here until we go back”

“Of course” He said and saw how Blaine and Clary walked out of the door. He was left alone with his thoughts. He couldn’t believe what Blaine had had to go through, he couldn’t believe that his father had treated him like that for two years and that his mother had never stopped him. He knew there was a lot Blaine wasn’t saying, but with every minute he spent with him he understood better why Blaine was the way he was. His head was spinning, trying to find something he could do to help Blaine, to find a way to protect him.

The door opened again and Blaine sat in the chair beside Kurt, an arm covering his torso, while the doctor sat on his desk chair.

“Okay, I have the results of the X-ray here” Clary said pointing to the computer in front of her and turning it, allowing Blaine and Kurt to see the screen “Luckily, the ribs are not broken, they are just fractured, but it’s nothing too serious. I’m going to give you some pain meds and put a bandage in your torso, but you need to avoid any kind of exercise for at least one week or fast movements. I would say more time, just to make sure everything heals correctly, but I know how teenagers can be. I also called the police and they will be here as soon as they can, so be ready to answer to their questions” She said standing up “Come here and let me put you the bandage”

“Okay, everything is finished here” The doctor said once she had put the bandages on Blaine and given him the medication he needed to take “Please, wait for the police in the waiting room” She said patting both boys in the shoulder “Everything will be okay, don’t worry”

The rest of the afternoon passed in a blur for Blaine. He didn’t remember the police taking him to another room, alone, without Kurt, and making him explain everything to them. He didn’t remember Kurt convincing the police to let Blaine stay with them even if they were not family. He didn’t remember Kurt’s father coming to the hospital and talking with them. He didn’t remember the ride to the Hummel’s house. He didn’t remember Kurt explaining where everything was in the house, eating dinner or going to the spare room to sleep. He just remembered that Kurt hadn’t left his side since the police finished with the questions about his family.

He was wide awake, tired, but not able to fall asleep. He didn’t know how he felt or what would happen from now on and if he was honest with himself, he was terrified. He kept looking at the ceiling, but after what seemed like hours he got up from the bed and went down the stairs to the kitchen to make himself a glass of warm milk.

“You can’t sleep either?” A voice said from behind Blaine when he was getting the milk out of the microwave.

“Did I wake you?” He said turning around.

“No, for you to wake me I would have had to be asleep” Kurt answered sitting in one of the kitchen chairs, Blaine sitting in front of him “How are you feeling?”

“I don’t know, scared, nervous…” Blaine replied taking a sip of his warm milk, after all, there was no point in lying to Kurt now.

“The worst has passed, now your father won’t be able to touch you. We just need to wait for the trial, but you don’t need to be afraid of him, he won’t hurt you anymore”

“I’m not scared of him, I’m scared of the future”

“I won’t let anything happen to you” Kurt said reaching for Blaine’s hand that wasn’t taking the glass.

“There are things beyond our control, Kurt, and I don’t need you to protect me” Blaine said taking his hand out of Kurt’s.

“I never said you did, I just want to-”

“ _Help_ , you have told me that a million times, but I don’t need a prince in shining armor, I’ve been doing okay by myself” Blaine sighed standing up, careful to not hurt himself, and letting the glass in the sink “I will clean it tomorrow, I’m going to sleep”

“Don’t worry, I’ll clean it myself, I’m not going to be able to sleep anyways” Kurt said sighing to Blaine’s retreating back.

When Blaine reached the room he looked at the clock ‘Fuck, 2 am, fantastic’ Blaine thought. It was going to be a really long night. Around an hour later Blaine heard the door open silently, but he didn’t open his eyes.

“Blaine?” Kurt whispered. When he got no response from the shorter boy, he continued “I’m going to be in the sofa watching TV, I can’t fall asleep. If you are listening to me, you are free to come if you want to” He finished, but Blaine didn’t move or gave any sign of listening, so he carefully closed the door.

After ten minutes of Blaine trying, but failing, to sleep, he went downstairs with Kurt, who was seeing what seemed like an old movie, so he just sat beside Kurt in the sofa, ignoring Kurt’s amused smile. They stayed like that, not paying attention to the movie in front of them, but not talking either, for a while.

“Blaine” Kurt said, making the curly haired boy look at him “I know you don’t need a prince in shining armor, that you don’t need someone to take care of you or protect you. I know that I’ve told you that I want to help you a million times, but I’m not doing it because I think you need me, I’m doing it because I don’t want to see you hurting. We barely know each other, but I like having you around, I can’t explain why, I just like you as a person, and after losing my mom I learned that you can’t give anything or anyone for granted in life, that’s why I do everything I do, because I value your friendship”

“I know that, but sometimes it’s hard to believe that someone hasn’t got secret reasons or wants something from me when they help me” Blaine said softly.

“That’s because you don’t trust them or me, but that’s okay, you don’t need to believe everything everyone tells you, it would be naïve. That only means that you need more time to open up” Kurt shrugged. But Blaine didn’t agree with Kurt, because he somehow trusted Kurt, not completely, but little by little he was getting closer to Kurt and he was starting to understand that the boy wouldn’t betray him.

“I bored you to death or what?” Kurt laughed when Blaine yawned.

“No, but this sofa is comfy”

“You can lay down if you want to, the sofa is big enough, or you can go back to your room to sleep” Kurt suggested “Whatever you prefer”

“I’ll stay here, I don’t want to go up the stairs now, what about you?”

“I will just go to my room, I don’t want to disturb you now that you’re finally going to sleep” Kurt said going to stand up, but Blaine stretched and caught his arm, hissing at the pain that the fast movement caused.

“Blaine!” Kurt chastised “You can’t move like that or you will continue getting hurt”

“No need to tell me twice” Blaine said lightly rubbing his side “You can stay here if you want to, you don’t need to go” He said not making eye contact, and he was sure that he was blushing, but he didn’t feel like being alone.

“Are you sure?” Kurt asked skeptically.

“Yeah, I’m sure, but only if you want to” Blaine said.

“Okay, let me just switch off the TV”

After switching off the TV Kurt and Blaine laid down on the sofa, Blaine’s back pressed to Kurt’s chest and after some seconds the taller boy decided to carefully put an arm around Blaine.

“Am I hurting you?” Kurt asked.

“No, I’m good” Blaine said “Perfect”

Like that, they fell asleep. Kurt was the first one to wake up, head still dizzy from the sleep. He nuzzled his nose in Blaine’s curls and held him just a bit tighter, a smile forming in his face, but Blaine started to stir awake, what made Kurt realize the situation he was in, so he got up with a start, almost pushing Blaine to the floor.

“Shit, Kurt, what the hell?!” Blaine said sitting up and covering his torso with his arms.

“I’m so sorry, Blaine, are you okay?” He said putting a hand in Blaine’s shoulder.

“Yes, I’m okay, just be more careful” He answered groaning “What time is it?”

“Half past ten” Burt said from the kitchen, both boys turning in surprise “Don’t worry, we will talk about sleeping arrangements and everything later, but right now breakfast is done”

Kurt and Blaine went to the kitchen and ate breakfast in silence, Blaine not making eye contact with Burt. Once they were all finished Burt started talking.

“I let you sleep in the sofa today, but I want each of you to sleep in your room, not together” He said seriously “Are we clear?” Kurt and Blaine nodded “Okay, now, Blaine, yesterday when I talked with the police they decided to let you stay with us for as long as you want, your parents are going to be judged and you will probably have to testify”

“My mom too?” Blaine asked looking at Burt for the first time.

“Yes, your mom too, that house is not a healthy environment for someone to live in” Burt said “They have probably called your brother by now as he is your legal guardian after your parents. Once he comes here you can choose if you want to go with him or if you want to keep living here, it’s your choice”

“I’m not going with Cooper” Blaine said through gritted teeth.

“It’s your choice, you decide, you can do whatever you want” Kurt said putting a hand in Blaine’s arm “Don’t worry, okay? No one will force you to do something you don’t want to” Kurt finished with a reassuring smile, thumb stroking his arm.

“Thank you” He said putting a hand over Kurt’s.

Burt observed the exchange with curiosity, he didn’t know when Kurt and Blaine had gotten so close. He had never heard Kurt mentioning him until yesterday when he asked if he could bring someone to stay at home.

“Well, then I think we got everything covered” Burt said clapping his hands and getting up.

“Wait, I want to do something to repay you, I don’t like having debts with people” Blaine told him “So just tell me what I need to do”

“Blaine” Kurt said crossing his arms “You don’t owe us anything, you don’t need to do anything, we don’t expect something in exchange”

Blaine sighed “I’m not-”

“Blaine, my son is right, I’m not going to let you repay me in any way” Burt said.

“But-”

“No buts, you live here now, but I won’t put you to work or something, you will have the same responsibilities as Kurt, that’s all”

“Now I get why Kurt is so stubborn” Blaine muttered under his breath making Burt laugh and Kurt scowl.

“I’m not stubborn” Kurt said.

“Oh son, yes you are, and Blaine is right, you took it from me” Burt laughed “Anyways, I have to go to the shop. Kurt, you already know where the food is, so in case you get hungry and I’m not here, make lunch and I’ll eat whenever I get home”

“Okay dad, bye” Kurt said standing up and hugging his father.

“Bye Kiddo” Burt said kissing his son in the top of his head “Bye Blaine” He said once he broke the hug with his son, waving at the shorter boy.

“Bye Mr. Hummel” Blaine replied, again not making eye contact.

“Don’t call me Mr. Hummel, it makes me feel old, call me Burt”

“Bye, Burt” Blaine said smiling at his empty plate in front of him.

“So, what do you want to do today?” Kurt said sitting next to Blaine.

“I don’t know, whatever you want” He shrugged.

“Oh, so you would be okay with watching _Moulin Rouge_ all day?” Kurt said.

“Kurt, I might be gay, but I’m not going to see _Moulin Rouge_ , I don’t like musicals” Blaine replied.

“What?! How can you dislike musicals?!” Kurt asked with wide eyes “Are you sure you’re gay?”

“I’m pretty sure, but we could always check it out” Blaine said leaning closer to Kurt and smirking, but the taller boy put a finger in Blaine’s lips to stop him from getting any closer.

“What about the ‘I don’t want to hurt you’ from yesterday?”

“I- Kurt, I’m joking, I wouldn’t try something with you knowing that you could end up hurting” Blaine said moving back.

“Because you are not relationship material” Kurt said, but it was more to himself than for Blaine.

“Because I’m not relationship material” Blaine nodded.

“And if you were?” Kurt couldn’t help but ask.

“You would be the first to know” Blaine answered with honesty.

“Okay”

After that there was an uncomfortable silence, neither of the boys knowing what to say or do.

“Well, um, do you want to watch some TV? Go somewhere? What would you do on a normal Saturday?” Kurt asked to break the silence.

“I’m never home on a Saturday or on a Sunday” Blaine said, eyes darkening with anger.

“Right, so, where do you usually go?”

“To bars or somewhere to fuck with some stranger” Blaine shrugged.

“Okay, I don’t think I’m up to that, and neither are you right now” Kurt said scrunching his nose.

“Yeah, you are right” Blaine replied instinctively touching his side “Besides, I haven’t gone to a bar o fucked someone since the school started”

“Why not? You can’t find someone hot enough for you?” Kurt teased.

“Kurt, can we not talk about that?” Blaine said.

“Yes, of course” Kurt said “Well, do you want to go to the mall, then?” He asked excited.

“Why do I feel like I’m going to regret saying yes later?” Blaine questioned with dread.

“Oh, come on, I promise you that you won’t” Kurt said standing up “I’ll let you take some of my clothes to get dressed, get ready to go!” With that, Kurt dashed to his room, letting a flabbergasted Blaine behind.

“I fucking knew I shouldn’t have said yes” Blaine said slowly lying down in the sofa and letting all the bags he had fall to the floor.

“Blaine, my babies!” Kurt shouted while he run to take the bags from the floor.

“You treat your clothes better than me” Blaine said from where he had his face pressed to the sofa.

“Blaine, there is something you need to know about me. No one messes with my clothes. No one” Kurt said glaring at the back of Blaine’s head even if the other boy couldn’t see him.

“Lesson learned. One more to add to the list” Blaine said rolling and facing the ceiling now, groaning at the movement.

“What list? Am I going to have to kick your ass?” Kurt threatened.

“Oh, just a list of things I should know about Kurt Hummel, like, 1-Never go shopping with him, he is crazy, 2-He cares more about the clothes than about you, 3-He’s evil” Blaine said.

“And you are stupid, did you know that?” Kurt snorted and went to leave the clothes in his room “Do you want to eat now?” He said when he came back.

“Yeah, I’m hungry” Blaine said standing up slowly, his body shore from the shopping “I think I might have hurt myself more trying to keep up with your shopping spree”

“What? Really? Are you okay?!” Kurt said wide eyed, running to Blaine’s side “Fuck, I’m so sorry, I didn’t-”

“Kurt, calm down, I was messing with you” Blaine chuckled, putting a hand on Kurt’s shoulder “Don’t worry”

“Blaine, don’t do that! You scared the hell out of me” Kurt huffed.

“I didn’t know you were going to react like that” Blaine defended himself.

“Of course I was going to react like that, I worry about you” Kurt glared.

“Okay, I’m sorry” Blaine rolled his eyes.

“I think I need another hug to forgive you”

“Really? Again?” Blaine snorted “Are you going to make me hug you every hour of everyday or what?”

“Don’t act as if you didn’t like it” Kurt said knowingly.

“Yeah, whatever, let’s just get over it”

“Oh no, you don’t have to, if you don’t want to” Kurt said taking a step back smirking.

“Wait”

“What?” Kurt asked with an innocent face.

“Come here” Blaine said reaching for Kurt and enveloping him in a hug, Kurt’s arms over his shoulders.

“You like it, admit it” Kurt whispered in Blaine’s ear.

“Never” Blaine said. He really liked being hugged by Kurt and how it made him feel. He had always been a touchy-feely person and he missed human contact, no matter how much he pretended that he didn’t need anyone. Thankfully Kurt ignored Blaine’s badboy attitude and treated him like he treated everyone else. He treated him like a normal person and called him off when he was being an asshole, he kept him with his feet in the ground, and for that, he had to thank him.

“You will admit it sooner or later” Kurt said pulling away from the embrace.

“I won’t”

“You will”

“I won’t”

“You will”

“I won’t”

“You will, end of discussion” Kurt laughed.

“And you say you’re not stubborn” Blaine said lifting an eyebrow.

“I’m not stubborn, I just refuse to be wrong or not do something my way”

“I’m pretty sure that’s the definition of stubborn” Blaine muttered.

“What was that?” Kurt asked.

“Nothing” Blaine said with a sweet smile.

“I thought so” Kurt said playfully glared “Come on, I want you to help me make lunch”

“What are we going to cook?”

“Veggie spring rolls and white rice”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings here.


	13. chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go and check the author notes at the end of the chapter to see if there are any warnings.

"You will face many defeats in your life, but never let yourself be defeated" – Maya Angelou

* * *

Saturday afternoon, Copper had driven to the Hummel’s home with all of Blaine’s clothes and some more things the curly haired boy had told Burt to tell Cooper to bring with him. Cooper had tried to talk with Blaine, but he refused to speak with him, so he just gave Kurt all his contact information and made him promise to call if he needed anything or if Blaine changed his mind. Cooper was going to stay in their parent’s home until the trial ended to give support to Blaine and help him and the Hummel’s if he could, after all, they were taking care of his baby bro.

The rest of the weekend was spent with Kurt forcing Blaine to watch musicals despite his protests, what ended with Blaine glaring at the TV for the first half of the musical until Kurt said something that made it impossible to keep the smile away from Blaine’s face. They slept in their rooms, and even if they wouldn’t say it out loud, they would have preferred to sleep with the other boy by their side.

On Monday morning they weren’t ready to go to school, they had enjoyed too much each other’s company (even if Blaine had said more than a thousand times that he hated Kurt just Sunday).

“Ready?” Kurt asked looking at Blaine when they had both gotten out of the car.

“Are you serious? I was born ready” Blaine said with an air of superiority.

“Obviously, what was I thinking when I asked?” Kurt said rolling his eyes.

“I don’t know, you tell me”

“Shut up and let’s go” Kurt said shaking his head.

“I hate this” Blaine said when they entered the school.

“Hate what?” Kurt asked.

“The whispers” Blaine replied “I hate when they talk about me behind my back” He said glaring at some pair that instantly turned around and opened their lockers.

“You get used to it” Kurt said “Gossip is what keeps this school moving and you are the new badboy student, people are curious”

“Well, we’ll see if they are curious after receiving a punch in the face” Blaine muttered angrily “Besides, I’m not new”

“Relax, Curls, you don’t need to punch anyone” Kurt said “And yes, you are new. In a place like Lima not a lot of interesting things happen, so you are the new gossip until something more interesting happens, and I guess they didn’t expect us to be together and talk to each other either”

“I didn’t hear a thing of the last part, I stopped listening at Curls” Blaine turned from his locker to look at Kurt with a lifted eyebrow “You couldn’t come up with a different nickname?”

“That’s the nickname I put you the first day we met, I didn’t know your name” Kurt shrugged his shoulders “I wasn’t going to waste my time thinking of a way to call someone I didn’t know”

“Understandable, but come on, Curls?” Blaine pouted.

“Yes, Curls” Kurt giggled “I actually like it”

“You don’t like the nickname, you like to humiliate me”

“I like both” Kurt snickered.

“Remind me why am I friends with you?” Blaine said shaking his head and closing his locker.

“Because I’m amazing, obviously”

“Where did you leave your modesty again?”

“Shut the fuck up” Kurt laughed “Let’s go to class, _Curls_ ”

“Okay, _Cutie_ ” Blaine replied. They walked together to their Spanish Class and sat next to each other around the middle of the class. A few seconds later Mercedes entered, sitting on the other side of Kurt.

“Kurt, I think I’m going to need your help with Spanish” Mercedes said with his eyes pleading.

“I knew it” He snorted “Let’s just meet up one day at your house and I’ll explain you everything”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you, you’re the best!” Mercedes squealed.

When everyone was sitting down, Mr. Schue opened the door with a tall, muscular boy he had never seen walking behind him. He had blonde hair, perfectly styled and green eyes and he was wearing designer clothes that fit his body perfectly, showing all his muscles “Hello everyone, this is Axel, he is a transfer student and new to Ohio, so please, treat him with kindness” He said when he stopped in front of the class, Axel beside him “Please take a seat” The Spanish teacher said gesturing to one of the free tables at the back of the class.

“He is hot, Kurt” Mercedes whispered to Kurt when Mr. Schue turned around to write in the board.

“I know, right?” Kurt replied.

“Why do all the hot ones have to be gay?”

“Are you kidding, for every hot gay guy, there are, at least, 10 hot straight guys” Kurt said “And you don’t know if he is gay”

“Oh Kurt, he totally checked you out” Mercedes said “He is capital G gay, or at least he likes boys. No straight guy would have looked at you like he did”

“Could you shut up?” Blaine muttered with a scowl.

“Hey, no need to get aggressive” Kurt said turning to Blaine.

“Just stop talking” Blaine replied with a frown.

“Whatever” Kurt said eyeing Blaine carefully.

When the class finished Blaine hurried to pick up everything and storm out of the room, Kurt following him.

“What was that?” Kurt asked grabbing Blaine by the forearm when they got out of the class.

“What was what?” Blaine said breaking free from Kurt’s grasp in his arm and continuing walking.

“You know what I’m talking about” Kurt said angrily “Don’t act all innocent now”

“I was just pissed that you wouldn’t shut up in class”

“And you expect me to believe that?”

“It’s your problem if you don’t believe me, not mine” Blaine said turning to face Kurt.

“It is my problem, I want to know why you got pissed. I’m not stupid Blaine, I know it wasn’t because I talked with Mercedes for, like, less than a minute” Kurt said. He sighed and tried to calm down “What did I do now?”

Blaine couldn’t answer truthfully, because he didn’t know the answer to that question. He had just heard Kurt talking to Mercedes and something inside him was suddenly irritated. Suddenly he just wanted Kurt to close his mouth to never open it again.

“You did nothing, I’m just moody” Blaine said breathing in and out.

“Aren’t you always?” Kurt joked with a sweet smile.

“Asshole” Blaine scoffed.

“I never said I wasn’t” Kurt replied winking, what made Blaine snort.

“Kurt?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you” Blaine said and at Kurt’s confused stare he continued “For not giving up on me”

“Blaine, I’m not saying goodbye to you” Kurt told him “You are worth it, so why would I give up on you?”

The shorter boy didn’t answer, he just smiled at him.

“Well, we need to go to class” Kurt said “I’ll see you around, remember that we have to meet here because I have glee club”

“Ugh, do I seriously need to go to glee club?” Blaine complained.

“Yes, you do. It will be fun, I promise”

“Yeah, like shopping with you was going to be fun” Blaine glared “I’m still sore since that morning”

“You are such a-”

“Excuse me, do you know where the English class is?” Axel asked tapping Kurt in the shoulder.

“I have English right now, I could lead you there” Kurt said smiling.

“Yes? That would be awesome, you are?” He said extending his hand.

“Kurt, nice to meet you” He said shaking Axel’s hand “He is Blaine” He told him tilting his head towards the hazel-eyed boy.

“I’m Axel, nice to meet you both” He said extending his hand towards Blaine, but Blaine just eyed the hand and ignored him.

“Call me Anderson” Blaine said glaring at the taller boy, who retrieved his hand awkwardly.

“Okay” He said with a nervous chuckle while Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine.

“Could you excuse us a second?” Kurt asked to Axel.

“Um, yeah, of course, just tell me when you are ready to go, I don’t want to be late on my first day of class” He said rubbing the back of his head with an awkward smile.

“Blaine, couldn’t you try to be nice with him? or at least civil, you looked as if you wanted to murder him right here and now”

“I don’t like him” Blaine said.

“You don’t even know him” Kurt countered.

“I just don’t like him, okay?”

“Well, next time try to act like a normal person, not like a serial killer. Please” Kurt said putting a hand in Blaine’s arm.

“I’ll try” Blaine said “But I still don’t like him” He huffed.

“That’s all I’m asking. Now go to class”

“Whatever”

“What am I going to do with you?” Kurt said shaking his head.

“Kill me, that’s for sure” Blaine laughed walking backwards “See you around”

“See you around”

“I’ll show you the way, let’s go” Kurt said to Axel once he reached his side.

“Thanks” Axel said “Your boyfriend is a bit aggressive, isn’t he?”

“He is not my boyfriend” Kurt laughed “And you need to get used to him to understand the way he acts”

“So, there is not a boyfriend I should be worried about if I wanted to ask you out on a date?” Axel asked Kurt.

“No, there is no boyfriend” Kurt smiled with blushed cheeks.

“Then, Kurt, would you make me the honor of going out on a date with me this Friday night?”

Kurt turned to look in the direction Blaine had gone, and Axel didn’t miss that. He didn’t miss the hopeful yet sad look Kurt had on his face.

“He is not your boyfriend, but you want him to be, don’t you?” Axel said with a frown.

“I- no, of course not” Kurt said shaking his head and looking at the blonde boy “He is just a friend”

“You like him” He said now instead of asking.

“Is it that obvious?” Kurt sighed.

“No, it’s not, I’m just very observant” Axel replied.

“There is no way we can be more than friends” Kurt sighed.

“Well, maybe you could accept my offer? We could just go out as friends and just see how things go, no pressure” Axel suggested.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t this week” Kurt said. He wouldn’t leave Blaine alone with his father, they still didn’t know how to act around each other. Burt had tried to engage Blaine in conversation, but the hazel-eyed boy always answered with short answers, most of the time not looking at the elder in the eye.

“Well, can we keep in contact at least?” Axel sighed.

“Yeah, sure, I want to be your friend. It’s that class” Kurt said pointing to a door.

“I want to be your friend too” Axel said opening the door for Kurt “And Kurt, you should forget about him if he doesn’t return your feelings”

* * *

“Hey, Blaine” Kurt said when he saw the not so badboy leaning against his locker at the end of the day.

“I don’t want to go” Blaine pouted when Kurt was by his side.

“Blaine” Kurt said with a playful glare.

“Kurt” Blaine said returning the glare.

“Are you going to make me drag you there?”

“Try it” Blaine said getting into a boxing position, fists in front of his face.

“As if you would hurt me” Kurt stated rolling his eyes and grabbing Blaine’s arm “Come on or we will be late”

“I’m too soft with you” Blaine remarked while Kurt dragged him to glee club by the arm.

“I like your soft side” Kurt said turning his head to wink at Blaine.

During the weekend the two boys had grown closer and had gotten more comfortable with each other. Kurt freely sang in front of Blaine whenever a song from a musical popped up and Blaine showed his softer side more often. After what happened on Friday, Blaine gave up trying to keep Kurt at arm’s length, it was useless.

“Of course you do”

When they opened the door everyone went silent at the sight they had in front of them, after all, none of them would expect Kurt to enter glee club with Blaine behind him.

“What’s he doing here?!” Rachel was the first to talk “Get him out” She continued, stepping in front of them and blocking their way.

“Rachel, move, he’s just going to watch us” Kurt said trying to move past her, but she got in the middle again.

“He is trouble, Kurt! I can’t believe you brought him here!” Rachel shrieked “Why is he here?!”

“I’m going to tutor him in maths and he needs to wait for me until glee club finishes, so I told him to come and see us” Kurt said their already rehearsed excuse.

“Dude, are you sure about this?” Noah asked frowning at Blaine “He isn’t even in your class”

“I don’t need to be in his class for him to help me, do I?” Blaine said looking Puck in the eye, daring him to say something more.

“Yes, I’m sure” Kurt said “Mr. Schue, isn’t this a place where we accept everyone despite their differences?” He asked their teacher “Why shouldn’t Blaine be able to stay?”

“Um, if he isn’t going to disturb us, then I don’t see why he couldn’t” He replied.

“Yes!” Kurt said.

“What?! Mr. Schue, how can you say that?!” Rachel shouted.

“Calm the fuck down hobbit” Santana said “It’s going to be nice to have some eye candy to stare at, too bad he is gay and I’m a lesbian” She said winking at Blaine, who smirked in exchange.

“Come on Rachel, what if this could get us a new member?” Mr. Schue tried to convince her, but she just stormed off.

“And that’s Rachel Berry” Kurt sighed turning to Blaine.

“I’ll go and talk to her” Finn said chasing Rachel.

“Well, everybody, sit down” Mr. Schue said when the door closed behind the quarterback.

They all sat down, Kurt between Blaine and Puck, Mercedes in front of him. The class continued normally, everyone singing the songs they had chosen.

“Why don’t you sing?” Blaine leaned and whispered to Kurt while Artie and Puck were singing.

“There are more talented people here, there is no point in fighting for a solo when I won’t get one” Kurt shrugged looking at his hands that were resting on his thighs.

“Are you serious?! You have an amazing voice!” Blaine told Kurt “You are better than them, way better” He said looking at Artie, that was rolling around the class doing some weird movements with his arms.

“I’m not, but thank you” Kurt said with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

Once Puck and Artie had finished their song Blaine stood up “Mr. Schue, Kurt would like to sing a song”

“Oh, really?” Mr. Schue said surprised “The floor is yours”

“What?!” Kurt said wide eyed “No, I don’t”

“Yes you do, now go there and show them what you can do” Blaine whispered in Kurt’s ear, lightly pushing him to stand up taking his hand.

“I- I have nothing prepared” Kurt replied while Blaine led him to the middle of the room.

“Yes you do, I saw your iPod and the songs you had” Blaine said and went to tell the song to the band “And I know you know this song” He then sat down in the same place as before.

The band started to play the song and, as Blaine had said, he knew the song. He looked around, a room full of his friends. It had been a long time since the last time he had stood here looking at them to sing, so he tried to calm himself, he closed his eyes and let the words fall out of his mouth.

So long sad times  
Go long bad times  
We are rid of you at last  
Howdy gay times  
Cloudy gray times  
You are now a thing of the past

Happy days are here again  
The skies above are clear again  
So let's sing a song of cheer again  
Happy days are here again

He really hoped that happy days would come again. He had lived through the past two years without any ambition. It was as if someone had taken away the joy of life. Yes, he loved his friends and his dad and he was happy with them, but it was so difficult for him to deal with the bullying and his life without his mother.

Altogether shout it now  
There's no one  
Who can doubt it now  
So let's tell the world about it now  
Happy days are here again

Your cares and troubles are gone  
There'll be no more from now on  
From now on

Happy days are here again  
The skies above are clear again  
So, let's sing a song of cheer again  
Happy times  
Happy nights  
Happy days  
Are here again!

Kurt held the last note even after the music stopped, letting his voice flow through the whole room, filling it with a melodic sound.

“Wow, Kurt, that was amazing!” Mr. Schue said clapping, the rest of the club joining him “I missed your voice”

Kurt had to fight the urge to roll his eyes, because Mr. Schue had never given him a single competition solo. For Mr. Schue he was just a good back up for Rachel and Finn. For Mr. Schue he wasn’t good enough to have a single line in front of an audience.

“You’re welcome” Blaine said bumping shoulders with Kurt when he sat down again.

“I hate you” Kurt muttered smiling, poking Blaine on his side.

“Aw, careful, it still hurts” Blaine said rubbing his side “The week hasn’t passed yet”

“Sorry, I always forget” Kurt said apologetic.

“Yes you do, but don’t worry” Blaine laughed lightly, shaking his head “I will get my revenge soon when I start training you”

“I think I changed my mind, I don’t want to box”

“Sorry Cutie, but there’s no turning back” Blaine said.

Glee club ended and after Kurt said goodbye to his friends, they walked towards Kurt’s car together.

“So what did you think of glee club?”

“I think that you should sing more” Blaine simply stated.

“That doesn’t count as an opinion, you’re biased” Kurt replied.

“No, I say that because I have heard you sing and I love your voice” Blaine said opening the driver’s door for Kurt to enter.

“Why, thank you” Kurt said sitting in the driver’s seat, Blaine closing the door and going to the passenger’s one “But my voice sounds like a girl’s one”

“Why is that something bad? Your voice is unique and I think you should embrace it instead of dislike it”

“You wouldn’t feel the same if you were told the opposite by almost everyone in this school”

“Then it is _their_ problem, not yours” Blaine said putting a hand in Kurt’s “Kurt, do you think I would tell you something I don’t believe myself? I may be a lot of things, but a liar isn’t one of those”

“Thank you” Kurt said smiling sadly at Blaine “Well, I’m not going to turn this into a pity party, let’s go” He said turning on the car.

* * *

“Ugh, finally, I can get the fucking bandage out” Blaine said when they arrived home Friday.

“I’ll follow you to the bathroom to help you get rid of it” Kurt said.

They walked towards the bathroom, and carefully, Kurt helped Blaine take out his upper clothes and the bandage. Once it was out he could see that Blaine still had the bruises, but now they were almost healed.

“Does it hurt?” Kurt made the question he had done this past week every time he had helped Blaine.

“No, not anymore, they are just a bit sore, but nothing more” Blaine said looking himself in the mirror and lightly caressing the marks that hadn’t faded yet.

“I’m so glad to hear that” Kurt said.

Blaine made an ‘umpf’ when Kurt engulfed him in a hug and Blaine instantly returned it.

“I hated to see you in pain” Kurt muttered with his eyes closed, his breathing ghosting over his neck sending goosebumps through Blaine’s shirtless torso.

“You don’t need to worry about me” Blaine said.

“I know, but I still do” Kurt replied hugging him just a bit tighter before letting go.

“Thank you” Blaine said “But you should worry about yourself now”

“Why?” Kurt asked.

“Because now I can kick your ass boxing” Blaine answered with a smile that could only be described as evil.

“Fuck, I totally forgot about that” Kurt groaned.

“I’m going to enjoy our sessions” Blaine smirked.

“I know you will” Kurt said glaring at Blaine.

“Don’t worry, it won’t be that bad” Blaine said rolling his eyes.

“I’m not so sure about that”

“Don’t be such a drama queen” Blaine joked.

“Do you want _me_ to kick _you_ in the ass?” Kurt threatened.

“No” Blaine said taking a step back and lifting both arms as in surrender “Come on and help me put my clothes back on”

“Don’t you say that you aren’t hurting anymore? Then put your clothes yourself” Kurt said “I’m a drama queen, I don’t want to break one of my nails”

“Please Cutie, I’m still sore, help me” Blaine pouted with puppy eyes that made it impossible to say no, but Kurt wouldn’t just give Blaine what he wanted without enjoying himself a bit.

“Am I a drama queen?” Kurt asked.

“No, you are my knight in shining armor” Blaine replied.

“Just that?” Kurt asked with a lifted eyebrow, arms crossed over his chest.

“No, you are the most amazing, gorgeous, hot, intelligent, strong person I have ever met too” Blaine said with a fake dreamy tone, as if he were a 13-year-old girl with a crush.

“And you are stupid” Kurt said smiling, a smile forming in Blaine’s face too.

When they finished they got out of the bathroom and went to Kurt’s room to finish their homework. They had developed a routine over the week, first they finished all their work and then they just hang out, watching TV or just talking. Blaine was starting to believe that Kurt wasn’t going to betray him. With every day they spent together Blaine trusted more the blue-eyed kid and got less and less defensive around him.

He could be himself around Kurt, because Kurt didn’t expect anything from him, he didn’t expect him to change and become someone different, he just let Blaine be and called him out on his bullshit whenever he needed to. The reason why Blaine was starting to trust Kurt was because he didn’t pressure him to trust him, he just was there for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are no warnings in this chapter.


	14. chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go and check the author notes at the end of the chapter to see if there are any warnings.
> 
> I'm not sure about this chapter, so tell me what you think? 🥺

“Mistakes are always forgivable if one has the courage to admit them” – Bruce Lee

* * *

“Mom? Mom? Where are you?” Kurt said looking around, but everything was dark and he couldn’t see anything. He started running, but he didn’t know where. He was scared, he couldn’t hear anything apart from his beating heart and his breaths, both getting quicker with each second he spent in this place.

1 beat of his heart “Mom please, tell me where you are!” 2 beats. 3 beats. 4 beats. He turned around, but he was alone in this empty, dark place. 8 beats. 9 beats. His heart started to pound faster. 10 beats. 13 beats. 17 beats “Help, someone help! Mom, where are you?”

The air was getting colder and scarier. There was something wrong with this place. 25 beats. 33 beats. He started to hyperventilate. He felt someone looking him. He turned around. No one was there.

“Kurt?”

He spun around again. No one there. 45 beats. 67 beats.

“Kurt?”

His heart couldn’t beat faster. He was cold and sweating. He was terrified. He started to feel claustrophobic. The air was heavier over him “Mom? Is there someone there?” Kurt said with tears falling down his cheeks. He was starting to get dizzy. His mind was spinning. 73 beats. 80 beats. No one was there.

“Kurt?!”

Someone was there. His hands started to shake. He turned around. 92 beats. He turned around again. No one was there. But someone was there. 100 beats. Suddenly someone touched his shoulder. Someone shacked him.

“KURT!”

Kurt woke up with a start.

“Kurt, are you okay?” Blaine said kneeling in his bed and with one hand on Kurt’s shoulder “You kept shouting for your mom and you were crying”

“I- I’m okay, I just had a bad nightmare” Kurt said rubbing his wet cheek and sitting down cross legged.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Blaine asked worried.

“No, not right now” Kurt replied “I’m- I’m too shaken up to talk now” He said sniffing “Did I wake up my dad too?”

“No, I think he is still sleeping”

“Okay” Kurt sighed, closing his eyes and trying to calm himself.

“Is there anything I can do to help you?” Blaine asked.

“Could you, um, could you stay here until I fall asleep?” Kurt said blushing, feeling his cheeks heat up.

“Yeah, of course” He answered. He switched off the light and got under the covers, Kurt doing the same, the taller boy still trembling from the bad dream.

“Kurt, come here, you are shaking” Blaine said. He was lying on his back and he pulled Kurt close to him, until the taller boy’s head was resting on his chest. He hugged him and rubbed his back, trying to make him get warm and calm him.

Slowly, Kurt relaxed, his beating heart going slower and his breathing became more controlled, the trembling stopping too “Thank you” He whispered.

“Don’t worry, now go to sleep” Blaine whispered back.

After a few minutes of silence, when Blaine thought Kurt had managed to fall asleep again, Kurt asked “Do you remember the day they of the university thing? When all those people came to give us info?”

“Yes, why?”

“My parents used to sing that song when I couldn’t fall asleep” Kurt said with a sad smile on his face, even if Blaine couldn’t see it in the dark “My mom was a huge fan of The Beatles and she would always sing one of their songs whenever she was doing something. I loved her voice, it was so beautiful and melodic. My dad used to say she was an angel”

“She seems like an incredible person”

“She was” Kurt said “Everyone liked her. She was always so happy and she had the biggest and kindest heart”

“So you took that from her?” Blaine whispered, his fingers stroking the back of Kurt’s head.

“I’m nothing like her” Kurt sighed sadly.

“From what you just told me, I think you are” Blaine said “Your voice is amazing, Kurt, and you are the kindest person I have ever met, who else would have helped someone like me? Who else would have tried to be my friend? No one but you, Kurt”

“She would have liked you”

“I’m not so sure about that” Blaine snorted.

“She would” Kurt said “She always saw the best of everyone”

“I wish I could have met her” And suddenly, to Blaine it seemed like the most important thing on earth to have Kurt’s mother blessing. Why? He didn’t know.

“I wish she was still alive” Kurt sighed, and after a few seconds, when none of them said anything he said softly “Goodnight, Blaine”

But Blaine didn’t reply, instead he started singing.

_Here comes the sun, do, dun, do, do  
Here comes the sun, and I say  
It's all right_

_Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter  
Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here_

Blaine whispered-sung while he slowly stroked Kurt’s back.

_Here comes the sun, do, dun, do, do  
Here comes the sun, and I say  
It's all right_

_Little darling, the smile's returning to their faces  
Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here_

_Here comes the sun, do, dun, do, do  
Here comes the sun, and I say  
It's all right_

He let all his emotion flow through his voice, trying to reassure Kurt that everything would be all right.

_Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting  
Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear_

_Here comes the sun, do, dun, do, do  
Here comes the sun, and I say  
It's all right_

_Here comes the sun, do, dun, do, do  
Here comes the sun  
It's all right  
It's all right_

Once Blaine finished singing Kurt was almost asleep “You should join glee club, I like your voice” Kurt yawned.

“Goodnight, Kurt, sweet dreams” Blaine said and Kurt was sleeping before Blaine could finish that sentence.

* * *

“Excuse me, Mr. Schue, can you get out for a second?” Coach Beiste asked him from the doorway.

“Yes, everyone, get in groups of three and practice the exercises I sent you” He said before following Beiste out of the class.

Obviously, no one did what the teacher said and they just started talking and shouting as if they were a pack of animals.

“Ugh, teenagers” Kurt said letting his head fall to his arms that were crossed in the table “Why do they have to be so loud?”

“Kurt, did you forget that you are a teenager too?” Blaine snorted.

“Really? I didn’t notice” Kurt said sarcastically, glaring at Blaine, who just laughed.

“Hey, do you want to do the work together?” Axel said smiling from the row in front of them.

“Sorry, but we don’t need your help” Blaine replied with a really fake sweet smile.

“I don’t see the third member” Axel told him.

“Don’t worry, we are good without one. Now, can you do us the favor of turning around and stop bothering us with your presence?”

“I could, but I don’t want to” Axel said “You need a third member”

“Do I look like I care what you want?” Blaine glared “Turn around”

“Ok, both of you stop” Kurt said, but the other boys ignored him.

“Make me”

“Oh, I will” Blaine said standing up.

“I’d love to see you try” Axel said standing up too. The whole class had gone silent and was now watching the exchange.

The fist came faster than Axel expected, making him stumble back “That’s all you got?” Axel said, and he took Blaine by the jacket and pushed him against the wall, Blaine groaning when he hit the hard surface. Everyone in the room started chanting “Fight, fight, fight, fight” over and over again.

The shorter boy recovered quickly and landed a punch in the blonde’s stomach, making the other boy set him free. They started throwing hit after hit until they ended up rolling in the floor.

“Stop it” Kurt said trying to get Blaine from over Axel when he tried to land another punch in his face. He grabbed him by his middle and got him away from the taller boy, whose nose was bleeding.

“Let me go” Blaine hissed at Kurt.

“Blaine, calm down” Kurt said.

“I told you to let me go!” Blaine shouted and he pushed Kurt away, what made him stumble and fall into a table, hitting his head, just above his eyebrow, Blaine’s eyes went wide open when he realized what he had just done.

“You asshole, what’s wrong with you?” Axel said to Blaine as he kneeled in front of Kurt “Are you okay?”

“Fuck, Kurt, I’m so sorry” Blaine said stepping closer to Kurt, but he stopped once Kurt looked at him, he stopped when he saw the look in Kurt’s eyes. When he saw the look Kurt had when the jocks were near, a look that was now being directed at him. A look full of fear. Because Blaine had hurt Kurt. Because Blaine was so focused on Axel that he hadn’t thought of the consequences and he had hurt Kurt. He had hurt the only person that cared about him, that saw him for who he truly was and hadn’t given up on him, yet “Kurt, I didn’t mean for you to get hurt, believe me, I- I’m so sorry”

“Can’t you leave him alone?” Axel asked with venom dripping from his voice “You’ve already done enough, don’t you think?” He then turned to Kurt “Come on, Kurt, I’ll accompany you to the school nurse to check the cut you’ve got in your temple” He said helping Kurt to get up.

“Kurt-” Blaine tried one last time.

“I- I’ll talk to you later, Blaine” Kurt said, not looking at the curly-haired boy in the eye.

“Have you do-” Mr. Schue said as he entered the classroom “What’s happening here?” He asked when he saw how everyone was around Kurt, Axel and Blaine.

“I just fell and hit my head with the table” Kurt quickly replied.

“That’s not-” Axel started, but stopped when Kurt kicked him lightly.

“And Axel’s bleeding nose?” Mr. Schue asked skeptic.

“I hit him with my elbow when I fell” Kurt said.

“Is that true?” The teacher questioned.

At the look Kurt gave him, Axel answered sighing “Yes, it is. We were now going to the school nurse to see Kurt’s cut and check my nose”

“Okay, go” Mr. Schue said “The rest of the class, let’s continue with Spanish verbs”

Kurt and Axel got out of the class and started walking through the hallways of McKinley towards their destination “Why did you lie for Blaine?” Axel asked.

“Because he is my friend”

“A friend that started a fight and then pushed you, making you hit your face, to continue with the fight” Axel stated “He doesn’t seem like a good friend to me”

“You don’t know him like I do”

“Maybe I don’t, but I know that a friend doesn’t hurt you”

“It was an accident”

“Pushing you was an accident? Maybe he didn’t expect you to fall, but he still pushed you in the first place”

“He was just angry and he did something stupid”

“Oh, so just because he was angry you have to forgive him?” Axel countered “What if he get’s angry again? What if he hurts you again? Would you forgive him too?”

“He won’t do that again”

“You don’t know that”

“Yes, yes I do”

“The same way you knew he wouldn’t hurt you moments ago? You can’t know what will happen in the future, he is aggressive and rude, what makes you think that he wouldn’t hurt you again?”

“He won’t hurt me” Kurt said “Everyone can make mistakes, we are human, it’s what we do after those mistakes that determines if we deserve another chance or not”

* * *

“Hey, Anderson” Puck shouted through the hallways of McKinley when he heard what had happened.

He pushed Blaine against the lockers and put an arm in his neck, pressing and making it difficult for Blaine to breathe.

“If you ever touch Kurt again I will make you regret the day you were born” Puck hissed in Blaine’s face, eyes full of anger and hatred.

“Do you think I don’t regret what I did?” Blaine said pushing Puck away “I _hate_ myself for hurting him. If I could go back in time I would change what I did, but I can’t, okay? I don’t need you to point out what I did, because trust me, I’m a million times more pissed at myself than you are”

“I never liked you, you are a bad influence for Kurt, and that is saying something knowing that he is my bestie, but he deserves someone better, not a piece of trash like you, so please, if what you say is true, then leave him alone” Puck said and he pushed Blaine against the lockers one last time before he continued walking towards his next class.

* * *

At lunch Blaine could feel all the eyes on him. Kurt had started to eat lunch with him the past week, but now he was alone. Kurt had gone with his glee club friends, and now Axel was there too. He had never felt so lonely, and he didn’t like it, not at all. He had gotten used to Kurt, to his way of making Blaine laugh, to the way he got enthusiastic when he talked about Vogue or Broadway, to their banter, to Kurt’s smile, to his voice, to his everything. But he had screwed up, and all that was gone now.

He waited for Kurt on his locker, like he had done the past Monday and Thursday.

“You can take the car keys, I’ll ask Noah for a ride home” Kurt said throwing his keys to Blaine for him to catch them.

“Kurt, please, can we talk?” Blaine said with a sorrowful expression.

“Not right now, Blaine” Kurt said.

“Kurt, just let me say one thing, please” Blaine begged.

“Okay” Kurt sighed, but he didn’t look at Blaine.

“I’m sorry for pushing you, and hurting you. I let anger control me, but Kurt, you have to believe me, I’m _never_ going to do it again. Kurt, you are my friend, and I don’t want to lose you” Blaine said, eyes shyning with unshed tears, but Blaine didn’t care about crying in front of him right now, he just wanted Kurt to forgive him.

“Blaine, you won’t lose me, I just need some time, okay?” Kurt said for the first time looking at him “We can talk when I get home from glee club” Blaine saw as Kurt walked away from him.

“Wait, Kurt” Blaine said running to him.

“Blaine-” Kurt started, but the shorter boy interrupted him.

“I don’t need the keys, I’ll walk home, I need to clear my mind too” Blaine said giving the keys to Kurt, his hands barely touching, but sending shivers through both of their bodies.

“Are you sure? I don’t mind asking Noah to bring me home”

“Yeah” Blaine said “And Kurt, I really am sorry”

“I know, see you home” Kurt replied with a small smile that didn’t reach his eyes, but that was something, right?

* * *

“I’m home!” Kurt said when he opened the door.

“Hey” Blaine said when he saw Kurt come into the living room.

Kurt sighed and sat down on the opposite side of the sofa, as far away as he could from Blaine, fact that didn’t go unnoticed by the shorter boy, making his heart clench in his chest.

“I know you are sorry, Blaine, but I want you to understand how I’m feeling right now” Kurt said and looked at Blaine. When he nodded, Kurt continued “I don’t care about the cut, it doesn’t even hurt, but I care about you. You were so focused on your fight with Axel, a stupid fight that was all your fault, might I add, that you didn’t care about anything or anyone else. I’m not going to lie, Blaine, I was scared. I was scared of you, scared of what you might do. I thought I could trust you, but Blaine, for this friendship to work I don’t only need to _think_ that I can trust you, I need to _know_ I can” Kurt said.

That’s the moment when Blaine noticed something. He had been so focused on Kurt gaining his trust that he hadn’t even cared about gaining Kurt’s. He had done nothing more than treat him horribly and say ‘I’m sorry’ after that. Even after all that, the blue-eyed boy had trusted him not to hurt him. And he had broken that trust.

“You trusted me?”

“I did. I- I still do, I think” Axel’s words popping in Kurt’s head and making him hesitate.

That’s the moment when Blaine noticed that Kurt had trusted him, even when he had no reason to do it. Kurt had risked getting hurt, but he hadn’t care, he had taken a leap of faith, because he believed in Blaine.

If someone asked him, that’s the exact moment when he had started to trust Kurt completely, when he noticed how much Kurt had really done for him, to make their friendship work.

And yet, right now, he was about to lose it all.

“I’m stupid” Blaine stated as he started to cry and laugh at the same time “I’m so stupid”

“Why are you laughing?” Kurt said with a scowl, and Blaine needed to say something else or Kurt would get pissed, but he had been so stupid to think that just by trying to be nice with Kurt everything would be solved, because that wasn’t enough, trying wasn’t good enough, it had been before, but not now, now he needed to try harder, for Kurt.

“I- I’m so stupid that I could make the only person that cares about me, the only person _I_ care about, leave me” Blaine said, the laughing calming down with each word, but he started to cry more and more.

“I told you that you aren’t going to lose me”

“And how do you know that?” Blaine cried “Puck was right, you deserve better” He said while standing up, but Kurt put a hand on his arm and stood up too

“What do you mean by ‘Puck was right’?”

“I mean that I’m not good enough for you, that you deserve a better friend, not someone like me” Blaine said.

“I’m the one that chooses my friends, not you, not Noah” Kurt said serious “So don’t say that you aren’t good enough, because that’s for me to decide”

“Oh, is it? And tell me, am I good enough?” Blaine laughed, although it was humor-less “Am I good enough even after pushing you against a table? Am I good enough even when the only thing I could see in your eyes was fear?! Am I good enough even when you are scared of me?! Tell me!”

“Blaine, please, calm down”

“Why, Kurt? Am I scaring you?” Blaine chuckled falling to his knees, but the second he hit the floor he sobbed uncontrollably.

“Blaine” Kurt whispered before following Blaine to the floor and pulling the shorter boy in a hug.

“Let me go” Blaine cried, but it sounded weak even to his ears.

“I won’t, not now, not ever” Kurt said hugging him for dear life, Blaine’s arms trapped between their bodies in an awkward position, but none of them paid attention to that.

“I’m so sorry. I don’t want you to be afraid of me” Blaine said through the sobs.

“I forgive you, Blaine” Kurt sighed resting his head in Blaine’s curls “I’m giving you another chance, I think you won’t, but don’t make me regret it” Blaine freed his arms from where they were and hugged Kurt as if his life depended on it.

“I promise you that I won’t” Blaine said closing his eyes and just crying, letting Kurt’s arms around him comfort him. He was in a strange position, but he didn’t care, because Kurt had forgiven him, because Kurt was there, hugging him, not giving up on him, not even now.

If he wanted Kurt to trust him, he needed to show him that he trusted the taller boy. Kurt hadn’t broken down Blaine’s walls, or climbed them as he had believed. No. He had been waiting outside those walls, knocking at the door for Blaine to grant him access, waiting outside them, in the cold, without their safety, but not giving up, believing that what was inside those walls was worth it.

“Please, is there something I can do to make it up to you?” Blaine asked hiccupping.

“Just don’t do that ever again” Kurt said twirling one of Blaine’s curls in his fingers “And Blaine, Axel is not that bad”

Blaine slowly pulled away from the embrace and sat down in the floor in front of Kurt “I told you that I don’t like him. Something feels off about him” Blaine muttered rubbing his wet cheeks.

“Blaine, for you something feels off about everyone” Kurt smiled sadly.

“That’s not true, nothing felt off about you, that’s why I had, _have_ , such change of moods with you” Blaine said truthfully “I wanted to know you, I wanted you to know me, but I was scared. Kurt, I know that I messed up” Blaine continued, taking Kurt’s hand between his, both of them sitting cross-legged, their knees touching “But I don’t want you to think that I will hurt you, because I won’t. I can’t take back what I did, but I swear that I’m never, ever, hurting you again”

“I believe you” Kurt said with a sweet smile “Where did the badboy go?” Kurt joked as he tried to lighten the mood.

“He noticed that he hasn’t got to pretend with you” Blaine replied stroking Kurt’s hand with his thumb. If Blaine’s heart had skipped a beat or two at the dopey grin that appeared in Kurt’s face after saying that, Kurt didn’t need to know.

* * *

“Hey, Cutie, wake up” Blaine said shaking Kurt lightly.

“Don’t wanna” Kurt mumbled turning around.

“Come on, I want to show you something” He said shaking Kurt a bit more forcefully.

“Leave me alone” Kurt said covering his head with the covers.

“I will go shopping with you if you come with me”

“What do you want to show me” Kurt said rubbing his eyes and sitting up “At 3 am in the morning?” He finished when he looked at the time in his phone, the light blinding him for a moment.

“Just follow me to the car. You don’t even need to get out of your pajamas, but take a pillow” Blaine said going up the stairs of Kurt’s basement room.

“Do you really think I’m going somewhere in my pajamas, Blaine?” Kurt asked from his bed.

“Kurt, no one will see you, I want to take you somewhere special, please” Blaine said with the most adorable puppy eyes Kurt had ever seen.

“Ugh, okay, but if someone does see me I will burn your secret bowtie collection” Kurt threatened.

“Wait, how do you know about that?” Blaine asked, eyes wide.

“I didn’t, OMG, you really have a bowtie collection?” Kurt said laughing.

“Shut up” Blaine said, a blush covering his whole face and he was thankful that Kurt couldn’t see it in the almost completely dark room.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone, but you’ve got to show me” Kurt said taking his pillow and going where Blaine was “Lead the way, will you?”

“Okay, wait for me in _my_ car, passenger seat, obviously” Blaine said “Here you have the keys”

As Blaine’s parents were in jail until the trial, every possession they had had gone to Cooper, who had driven Blaine’s car to the Hummel’s driveaway. Blaine still refused to talk to him, Copper had abandoned him to become an actor when he was a kid and he had never taken an interest in Blaine’s well-being, but it came at handy to have someone to come and go from a house he didn’t want to step in ever again.

“Okay, let’s go” Blaine said when he entered the driver’s seat.

“Where are you taking me? Why do we had to take pillows? Why are we in our pajamas?” Kurt asked “Are you going to take me somewhere far to murder me?”

“Yeah, of course I’m going to murder you, that’s why I asked you to grab your pillow” Blaine rolled his eyes while he drove through the empty streets of Lima “Stop asking questions, you’ll see soon enough”

“You are no fun” Kurt muttered.

“Patience is a virtue, my friend” Blaine said.

“I’m as patient as modest” Kurt scoffed.

“Then go to sleep, I’ll wake you whenever we arrive”

“Nah, I’ll just look out of the window, I like the silence of Lima now”

“Then you’ll love where I’m taking you” Blaine smiled.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence. Finally, they arrived to where Blaine wanted to take Kurt. The taller boy had gotten asleep around halfway and was now leaning his head on the window, mouth slightly parted. He looked adorable right now and Blaine couldn’t not take a photo of him and save it as his phone wallpaper.

“Kurt, we are here” Blaine said nudging his leg.

“I fell asleep?” Kurt asked blinking his eyes open.

“Yes you did, Cutie, come on, get out” Blaine said.

Blaine took the pillows and the blankets he had put in the backseats and went where Kurt was, looking at the city in front of him.

“Wow, this looks beautiful, Blaine!” Kurt said with awe in his voice “You can see the whole city from here, and look at all those stars” He said pointing to the starry sky.

“Do you like it?” Blaine asked.

“Like it? Blaine, I love it!” Kurt said throwing himself at Blaine, what made the shorter boy laugh “This is beautiful, thank you for bringing me here” Kurt said pulling away from the embrace.

“I come here whenever I need to think or some space, it’s my secret spot” Blaine admitted “It’s always empty, so I can come and do whatever I want here” Blaine said looking at the sky.

With Kurt’s help they extended one blanket on the floor and they put the pillows on it. They laid there, side by side, looking at the sky above them, covered with the spare blankets Blaine had brought.

“I never brought anyone here, it feels, strange” Blaine whispered with a smile, turning his head to look at Kurt.

“A good or a bad strange?” Kurt questioned, still looking at the sky, but his heart did a little flip at Blaine’s words, a stupid smile appearing at his face.

“With you, everything turns good” Blaine blurted out, his eyes going wide when he noticed what he had just said.

“I’m glad you brought me here” Kurt said looking at Blaine now “Thank you for sharing this with me” He said with a smile brighter than the stars.

“I’m glad I brought you here too” Blaine said. Blaine wasn’t relationship material, so why had his heart started to beat so fast when Kurt had smiled at him like that?

“I’m sorry for earlier” Blaine whispered, turning to look at the sky.

“I know, and I already forgave you, Blaine, so don’t worry, okay?” Kurt said softly.

“I will always worry, you can’t stop me from doing it”

“Then I will always be here to reassure you that everything is okay”

They knew that they had to go back to the Hummel household before Burt woke up and that they would be exhausted the next day, but as they looked at the stars above them, they couldn’t help but forget about the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of violence.


	15. chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go and check the author notes at the end of the chapter to see if there are any warnings.
> 
> Yay! I posted another chapter! I have written until chapter 18, so I wanted to speed up things a bit and give you another chapter before this Friday, so, I hope you enjoy it!

“You can’t control love. That’s the best and worst part of it” – Author unknown

* * *

“So, are you free this Saturday?” Axel asked Kurt when they were entering the school dining room.

“Axel” Kurt sighed “You are a really good guy, you are nice, you are handsome, you are caring, but I don’t see you as more than a friend, I’m sorry” Kurt told him.

“Really? Are you going to choose Blaine over me? Even after what happened yesterday?” Axel questioned with a frown.

“Everybody makes mistakes, Axel, I’m not mad at him. That’s something I like about him, that even when one of us is mad, we let the other one speak and ask for forgiveness. We talked and he apologized, so things have gone back to normal” Kurt said looking around for Blaine’s table when he had all his food in the tray “I’ll talk to you later” He said when he spotted Blaine sitting alone.

“You are going to regret this” Axel said, probably more forceful than he had intended.

“Are you threatening me?” Kurt said looking back at the blonde.

“I’m not, but he will hurt you, just give it time” Axel stated “Then don’t come back begging for a chance with me”

“You will never see me beg, much less for you” Kurt said and then he turned around and walked towards Blaine’s table, sitting down huffing “Can you teach me how to punch someone in the face?”

“ _How are you, Blaine?_ Oh, I’m okay, thank you for asking, you? _I’m good, but I think I want to punch someone in the face, could you, oh amazing, sexy and kind Blaine, teach me?_ Yes, of course” Blaine mocked.

“Do you want me to add you to my punch list?” Kurt glared.

“No, sorry” Blaine chuckled “What happened?” Blaine said more serious now.

“Axel happened. He told me that I’m going to regret being with you because you will hurt me. He also told me not to go begging to him after that” Kurt said with a scowl.

“That bastard” Blaine growled “I’m going to murder him”

“No, you aren’t, I need you out of jail, so please, just show me how to box”

“I told you that I didn’t like him” Blaine said glaring in the direction of Axel, who was sitting with the football players. Axel looked at him and grinned in a wicked way that Blaine didn’t like, at all “There is something really wrong with him, I told you” Blaine stated not taking away his eyes from Axel.

“Come on, Blaine, it’s not that bad. He isn’t some evil, crazy person that will try to kill me in my sleep” Kurt rolled his eyes “He made a mistake and was rude, but that doesn’t make him bad either”

“You are too naïve, Kurt” Blaine said “Everyone has hidden truths, hidden personalities. Not everything is what it looks like. Sometimes a sheep can hurt you more than a wolf” Blaine whispered.

“You are right, but I just like to see the best parts of everyone I meet. I did it with you and look where that got me, sitting in the same table that you, with us being friends” Kurt smiled “My baby wolf” Kurt joked.

“Call me that again and I’ll bite your head off” He scoffed with a scowl.

“But I’m just saying the truth” Kurt pouted.

“You aren’t”

“I am”

“You are an asshole”

“I am. Wait, no, I’m not!” Kurt huffed glaring.

“Ha! I tricked you” Blaine laughed with him.

“Oh, so you want to play dirty, don’t you?” Kurt asked with a playful smirk.

“I always do” Blaine replied with a smirk of his own.

“Not that kind of dirty, you horny dickhead” Kurt chuckled shaking his head.

Once they finished their meals they went separate ways to their own classes. Kurt was glad that Blaine had started to trust him. This recent days hadn’t been easy for the shorter boy, even if he tried to hide it. Kurt knew that everything that had happened with his parents and Cooper was making Blaine nervous and a bit on edge. The date for the trial hadn’t been confirmed yet, but Kurt wanted to get all this behind them, he wanted Blaine to finally have the justice he deserved, because no one should go through what he had gone. No one should have to deal with abuse in any way from their parents, the same parents that are supposed to love you no matter what. He would be there for Blaine, he wouldn’t leave him alone and he was going to make everything he could to make sure Blaine was happy.

* * *

“Ugh, please, save me from chemistry” Kurt said exasperated, letting his head rest against the headboard of his bed, where he was sitting. Blaine was laying on his stomach, leaning in his elbows and with his feet in the air, legs bent at the knees.

“Kurt?” Blaine said.

“Yes?”

Blaine had had a question in his head for a bit now. Since the Hummel’s had let him live in their house three weeks ago. Two weeks had passed since the incident with Axel, when Blaine had pushed Kurt, and they were closer than ever, but something wouldn’t leave his mind “You know that you can still hang out with your other friends, right?”

“Yeah, I know that” Kurt said confused “Why do you ask?”

“Because you spend a lot of time with me. I don’t want you to think that you have to take care of me, they were your friends before I was, you shouldn’t give up on them just because of me”

“Blaine, I spend a lot of time with them in class and between classes, I haven’t stopped talking to them or being their friend, they are still my best friends, don’t you remember that I hung out with them after school this past Friday?” Kurt said letting his chemistry book on one side and lying next to Blaine, copying his position “You didn’t steal their place, you just were an addition, and I know that I don’t have to take care of you, but I like spending time with you”

“I like spending time with you too, I just- never mind” Blaine sighed.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Kurt asked bumping shoulders with Blaine.

“I guess I’m just worried about them leaving you because we are friends. I don’t want you to lose your friends because of me”

“Oh, Blaine” Kurt said “Don’t worry about that, I won’t lose them”

“Are you telling me that they haven’t even questioned our friendship? Because I’m sure they have” Blaine asked.

“Of course they have, but they trust me to make my own decisions, they know that I have my reasons to be your friend” Kurt said with a sweet smile.

“Are you sure?” Blaine said sitting down, legs falling out of the bed, gaze focused on his hands, that were resting on his thighs.

“Yes, I’m sure” Kurt answered as he did the same as Blaine, putting one hand in his shoulder “Don’t think more about it, everything will be okay”

“Okay” Blaine sighed.

“I don’t think I ever told you this, but I’m really proud of you. You’ve come a really long way in a really short time”

“Really?” Blaine asked turning to look at him, the smile on his face lighting up the whole room.

“Really” Kurt said putting his arm around Blaine’s shoulder and pulling him in a one-armed hug “I’m so proud of you, for everything you are doing and have done. You are the strongest person I’ve ever met. It must have taken so much strength to let me in like you have done. But look where you are now, we haven’t argued one single time for two weeks”

“You make it look like I won something important like a Golden Globe or an Emmy” Blaine shacked his head.

“Sorry, I didn’t try to compare something so trivial with something so important” Kurt said “You know, because those awards are overrated” He continued “What you did is more important than any award, and I couldn’t be prouder than I actually am”

“You make me soft” Blaine said with a bashful smile on his face, and he realized that he didn’t care about being soft with Kurt. It had been too long since he had someone there for him, and he kind of liked it.

He still couldn’t believe that he could call Kurt a friend. Since he came out, the world had been trying to bring him down in any possible way and he had fought back with all he had when his survival instinct had kicked in when he thought he had reached rock bottom. He had built the walls around his heart for a reason, kept everyone away for a reason. He knew way too well the darkest sides of the humans and what they were able to do. Kurt was different, though, with his genuine kindness, always willing to help him. It had been so easy, and yet so difficult to trust Kurt. One side of him had told him to take a risk, while the other one told him to forget about the blue-eyed boy. One side had wanted to open up, while the other one wanted to keep him away. His friendship with Kurt had been a constant battle between those sides, a constant push and pull, whenever he felt like he was letting Kurt in, his instincts told him to back away and he instantly got defensive and angry. Luckily, the side that wanted to be Kurt’s friend had won, and even if nothing had changed regarding how he was with the rest of the world, it felt good to be himself with Kurt.

“I’m not going to apologize for making you soft” Kurt chuckled standing up “I’m going to get something to eat, do you want me to bring you a snack or anything else?”

“ Nah, I’ll just go with you” Blaine answered.

“Oh, hi dad, I didn’t hear you coming, isn’t it a bit early for you to be here?” Kurt said when they reached the kitchen, where his father was getting himself a glass of water.

“We didn’t have a lot of clients so I told Jarred to take care of it” Burt said “I wanted to talk with you”

“About what?” He hadn’t expect his father to come back just to talk with him. What would he possibly want to talk about that would make him skip work?

“Kurt” His father sighed “Have you forgotten what I told you about moving schools?”

“With all due respect, Burt, that won’t be necessary” Blaine interjected “I won’t let anyone hurt him and I had planned teaching him how to box, but due to circumstances we haven’t started yet. However, I promise you that he will be safe as long as I breathe”

“Are you sure?” Burt asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes, I am” Blaine said convinced “If they want to do something to him they will have to go through me first”

“Puck also said that, but as I see, my son still got bullied, how can you know that they won’t just ignore you and go after him?”

“Because they are afraid of me. I’m the local badboy, they could try to mess with me, but it would be too much trouble, so they just give dirty glances and leave us alone”

“I don’t know, Blaine” Burt sighed pinching the bridge of his nose “He is my son, and if that school is not safe for him, then I have to take him somewhere else”

“Burt, I want Kurt to be safe as much as you do, so if I see something we should worry about, I’ll tell you”

“Promise me that you’ll tell me everything”

“I promise you, Kurt’s safety is too important”

“Okay then” Burt sighed “Kurt can still go to McKinley”

“Um, thanks, I guess?” Kurt said with a lifted eyebrow and a little smirk on his face “You know that I’m here, don’t you?”

“Yes we do” Blaine and Burt said at the same time. Over this three weeks, Blaine had gotten used to Burt’s presence, and even if he was still way too formal with him, at least now he looked him in the eye.

“Ok” Kurt said amused at them.

Kurt and Blaine took some snacks and went back to Kurt’s room. They sat back on the blue-eyed boy’s bed and just spent the afternoon talking, their books completely forgotten.

“So, tomorrow is Wednesday” Blaine said with a grinn.

“Yes, and?”

“As I told your father, I had planned to teach you how to box. You don’t have glee club tomorrow, so you’re going to be stuck with me”

“But I don’t wanna” Kurt pouted.

“But you will” Blaine pouted too.

“You can’t force me” Kurt playfully glared.

“Oh, I can” Blaine smirked “Or I could tickle you until you agree”

“Don’t you dare” Kurt laughed moving away from Blaine.

“Then agree to train tomorrow with me”

“Never!”

“Then you brought this to yourself” Blaine said and then threw himself to Kurt, tickling him at his sides. They rolled over the bed, both trying to win a battle that would determine their future.

“I win, give up already” Blaine said breathless. Kurt was laying on his back, Blaine sitting on his stomach, pinning Kurt’s hands over his head, but he had underestimated Kurt, because he managed turn them and get on top of Blaine.

“I never lose” Kurt replied, breath ghosting over Blaine’s lips. They stared at each other’s eyes, seconds passing, but they were too entranced to notice.

“For you, I would let you win every fight we had” Blaine said, heart beating fast on his chest. Blaine wasn’t sure any more about not being relationship material, because now all he could think of, was Kurt. He hadn’t got laid since he had met him, first because he didn’t have the chance with school and everything, but then, as he was getting to know Kurt, he had started to lose interest in having meaningless sex with someone else. And he had started to like Kurt. It no longer was a physical attraction, now he was starting to develop feelings for the gorgeous boy and he didn’t know what to do with them.

When he was a kid, he dreamt about soulmates, princes in shining armors and happily ever afters, but now? Could he still dream about that? Just one look at Kurt told him that he didn’t need to dream about that, because he already had it in real life.

“You’re such a dork” Kurt chuckled and laid down next to Blaine “But just for that I’ll agree to train with you”

“Yes” Blaine said fist pumping the air and making Kurt laugh.

* * *

“Ready?” Blaine said when they both had changed their clothes to start with the boxing.

“No” Kurt snickered.

“Fantastic, then we can start” Blaine laughed “Come here, get in front of the boxing bag”

When Kurt did as he was told Blaine continued “I want you to know three things. First, not everything is about the strength you put in each hit, but about when and where you hit, you will have to learn to combine the strength you use, the place you hit and the best moment to do it. Second, right after each attack, that’s when the other person will be more vulnerable, but that will also happen to you, so don’t just throw random hits, you need to think before you act. Third, whenever you are in trouble, call me, I’ll be there as fast as I can” Blaine said “I know we’ve been laughing about this training for quite some time, but Kurt, I want you to take it seriously. We can joke all we can when we aren’t practicing, but when we are, I want you to be focused on it”

“Okay” Kurt nodded.

“I want you to hit some times the bag to see your posture and strength” Blaine said getting opposite to Kurt and taking the bag for Kurt to punch it. Kurt started punching the bag like he had seen the people on the TV do.

“Come on, Kurt, hit harder” Blaine said. But Kurt ignored him, he just continued hitting like before, a smirk slowly forming on the taller boy’s lips.

“Kurt” Blaine warned, but the taller boy didn’t listen to him “Kurt, don’t be stupid” Blaine said rolling his eyes, but Kurt was still ignoring him “Kuuurt” Blaine pouted releasing the bag and putting his hands on his hips, thing that Kurt used at his advantage to hit harder the punching bad, that moved towards Blaine and would have hit him if the hazel-eyed boy hadn’t covered himself “What the hell, Kurt?”

“The first thig you told me was that I should learn when to use my strength, didn’t you?” Kurt said with an evil grin “It would have been useless to use all my strength if you were going to stop the bag, so I waited until you released it”

“Okay, yes, I got you heard me when I was talking, what a surprise” Blaine laughed rolling his eyes “Now listen and do what I tell you”

“Yeah, I just wanted to make one last joke before we started” Kurt pouted.

“Well, now get in position” Blaine said walking around Kurt, the other boy doing as he was told.

“Put your fists just above your chin” Blaine said getting behind Kurt, the taller boy’s back pressed against his chest, and grabbing Kurt’s wrists, helping him get in the correct position.

“Like this?” Kurt asked turning his head to look at Blaine, their faces mere inches apart.

“Yeah, like this” Blaine replied, taking a step back and shaking his head to clear his mind “Now separate your feet a bit… Like that, perfect. Remember this position, you will have to use it all the time, so get used to it” Blaine said and went to grab the punching bag “Now punch the bag. Seriously punch the bag” Blaine playfully glared.

“You are no fun” Kurt said sulking, but punched the bag. They kept doing different types of exercises and movements for an hour and a half, until they were both sweating.

“Let’s hit the showers, I think this is enough for one day” Blaine breathed out.

“I think I discovered some hidden muscles in my body” Kurt said stretching his back “But they hurt, so they could keep hidden, those bastards” He muttered.

“You’re stupid” Blaine said and they both laughed.

They went to shower in different stalls, but all Kurt could think was getting into Blaine’s stall and shower with him, what he didn’t know was that Blaine was thinking the same thing. They finished showering and changed into their street clothes, Kurt rolling his eyes at Blaine.

“I really do need to make you buy a new outfit” Kurt told him.

“I like what I wear” Blaine said looking the jacket that was on his hand “I used to dress differently before, more colors, _bowties_ , you know, the usual”

“What changed?” Kurt asked curious.

“My life” Blaine replied “My parents, my friends, my school. It all turned against me”

“I’m sorry” Kurt said and put hand on Blaine’s arm.

“Don’t be, you are different. In some creepy way I’m glad it all happened, because if it hadn’t maybe I wouldn’t have met you” Blaine said with a sad smile, putting his hand over Kurt’s.

“I wished you never had to go through what you did, but that you still met me. I’m here if you want to talk about what happened”

“I know you are, I’ll tell you someday, sooner or later” Blaine told him “But how do you know you would have liked the old me? Maybe you only like badboys” Blaine teased.

“Because I would have liked any version of you, no matter what you wear, what you say, your essence is still there” Kurt said grabbing Blaine’s hand and putting it over the shorter boy’s chest, where his heart was, with the fingers of their hands linked “No matter what, I would have always liked you, because I like what’s inside you, and you can’t fake that, even if you try”

“Thank you” Blaine smiled and hugged the taller boy “Thank you for everything” Blaine said breathing in Kurt’s vanilla scent he had gotten so used to.

“Thank you for letting me in” Kurt said while he returned the embrace.

“You made it easy for me to let you in” Blaine said “Is it weird that I love hugging you?” He laughed.

“If it is, then I guess we are both weirdos, because I love it too” Kurt said rubbing Blaine’s back “You are the best hugger in the world. And you just admitted that you loved hugging me, remember when you told me you never would?” Kurt whispered, and Blaine laughed at him.

The broke the embrace slowly, both of them not wanting to let go, but both of them too afraid to do something about it, because that’s what happens when you start developing feelings for a friend, you hide them because you don’t want them to come between your friendship. Kurt won’t say anything because Blaine had told him he wasn’t relationship material, and Blaine kept quiet because he thought Kurt deserved better.

“Have you grabbed everything?” Kurt asked taking his bad.

“Yes, let’s go home” Blaine smiled. It was so strange to call the Hummel’s house his home, but that’s what it had become during the past weeks. He felt more at home there then he had _ever_ felt at his own house.

“Ugh, it’s raining” Kurt groaned when they reached the entrance of the school “I don’t want to get wet again, I just showered” He pouted looking at his car, that was at the other end of the parking lot.

“Take this” Blaine said giving his bag to Kurt “And give me your car keys”

“Why?” Kurt asked confused while he took the keys from the pocket of his bag.

“Just wait for me here, okay?” Blaine smiled and as soon as he finished the sentence he run to the car, the water soaking him as soon as he was out of cover.

“Blaine!” Kurt shouted when he saw the other boy sprinting towards the car and getting in the driver’s seat. Blaine turned on the car and drove towards the entrance, putting the passenger seat just next to Kurt and rolling down the car window.

“Chauffeur Anderson at your service” Blaine said making the gesture of tipping an imaginary hat, his hair dripping water droplets.

“I can’t believe you just did that” Kurt said after entering the car “Thank you”

“No need to thank me” Blaine replied with a dopey smile that made the edges of his eyes crinkle.

“God, you are adorable” Kurt chuckled, making Blaine’s smile get bigger.

“Thank you” Blaine said while he drove them towards their home.

The rest of the ride was spent in comfortable silence, and Kurt loved the progress he and Blaine had made. Blaine had become such an important part in Kurt’s life, and despite the arguments they had had and will have, he would trust Blaine anything and everything. As he looked out of the window, he thanked his lucky stars that he met the curly-haired boy on his dad’s shop that day at the beginning of the school year.

“Do you have anything planned for now? Because it’s not like you can leave me at the porch with the car” Kurt teased, looking at the distance between the car and the house, the rain still pouring fiercely.

“Sorry, but my mind didn’t come up with a plan for this” Blaine laughed “You will have to get wet after all, Cutie”

“But- but I don’t wanna” Kurt said pouting.

“And what do you want me to do, make the rain stop?” He snorted.

“Oh, that would be incredible” Kurt said clapping “Now do it”

“Sorry, but I won’t follow orders from you” He smirked, crossing his arms over his chest and turning off the car “I don’t mind a little rain” He said, looking at Kurt with an air of superiority.

“But I don’t want to get soaked in rain”

“Well, then you are free to stay here until the raining stops, but I want to go inside” He said as he opened the door of the car, the rainy smell instantly filling the car.

“Wait! Don’t leave me here alone” Kurt said, but Blaine had already gotten out of the car.

“Come on, Cutie, it’s just a little rain” Blaine said, leaning on the passenger seat’s door with his arms and smirking evilly at Kurt. Slowly, he opened the door, Kurt’s eyes going wide when he understood what Blaine was going to do, and he rushed to put back the seatbelt, but Blaine was too fast and grabbed him by the middle, dragging him out of the car and keeping him still.

“You bastard!” Kurt shrieked when the rain started to fall on him “I was perfectly fine with staying in the car all day and night as long as I was dry!” He said, and the chuckle that scaped his lips made Blaine know that he wasn’t angry.

“Well, now we can go inside, seeing as you are now wet” Blaine shrugged, not noticing until now that he still had his hands on Kurt’s hips, but he had no rush to let go, not just yet, when it felt so right.

“And whose fault is that I’m wet now?” Kurt said lifting an eyebrow.

“I don’t know” Blaine answered with his most innocent face and tone “But I will make sure to find him and make him pay for what he did”

“Thank you, my knight in shining armor” Kurt said battling his eyelashes dreamily at him. Blaine was left breathless looking at Kurt’s beautiful eyes. With his hair falling to his forehead from the rain, his eyes shinning with happiness, Kurt’s hands on his shoulders, where he had just put them, and that smile, small, yet so breathtaking, not all the willpower in the world would have been able to make Blaine keep his eyes away from Kurt’s soft, pink lips.

He felt the urge to close the gap between them, to join their lips after all this time imagining what it would feel like, but he couldn’t do it, because Kurt deserved better, not someone as messed up as he was. Closing his eyes and taking a deep, calming breath, he took one step backwards, clenching his jaw to keep him from doing something stupid. Kurt had saved him in so many ways that he would never be able to thank him enough, but he could at least make sure that he got what he deserved.

“Blaine…” Kurt whispered, so soft that he almost didn’t hear it over the sound of the rain, and Blaine opened his eyes, but he didn’t look at Kurt’s eyes.

“We should go inside” Blaine said as he circled Kurt to take their bags from the passenger seats, but the taller boy stopped him, putting one hand on his arm.

“Blaine, please, don’t do this” Kurt begged, and Blaine hated to see the sad expression on those eyes that seconds before had been cheerful.

“I’m not doing anything, I’m just going to grab the bags” He said.

“Blaine” Kurt sighed softly, moving his hand from his arm to cup his cheek, thumb lightly stroking his face making Blaine’s heart beat faster in his chest “I know you, and I know when you’re trying to hide something. You can talk to me, I won’t judge you”

“I- I just can’t talk to you about this” Blaine said, stepping back from Kurt, making his hand fall to his side, and choosing to ignore the look in Kurt’s eyes.

“Okay” Kurt said softly “But you know that I’m here for _anything_ you need, right?”

“Yeah, I know”

But did he really know it...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings in here.


	16. chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go and check the author notes at the end of the chapter to see if there are any warnings.
> 
> I hope you like this chapter 😜

“The way I see it, if you want the rainbow, you gotta put up with the rain” – Dolly Parton

* * *

Two weeks passed, but something had changed since that day on the rain. Blaine had started to be more distant with Kurt, and the taller boy would be lying if he said that it didn’t hurt. Thanksgiving arrived on the Friday of the second week, but when Kurt woke up, Blaine was nowhere to be seen. He had been doing that some afternoons after they came back from school, either after glee (even if Blaine still said he didn’t want to go to glee, although they both knew he didn’t care), class, or their trainings on Wednesdays and Fridays. Kurt imagined that he went to the place Blaine had showed him on that night some weeks ago, but he never dared to go there, because it felt wrong to go without Blaine’s approval, so he had just waited for him in the house.

His dad was still sleeping, yesterday had been a busy day in the shop, so he tiptoed to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast. While he ate in silence, his thoughts kept wandering to Blaine, trying to come out with a way of destroying this barrier that had seemed to form between them, but he couldn’t think of anything.

He left a note on the fridge telling his father that he would go outside for a bit, but that he would be back soon, and he went to search for Blaine. He was tired of waiting for Blaine to do something, he needed to talk to him, and soon. He had waited too much already, but he wouldn’t let Blaine disappear on Thanksgiving too.

When he arrived, he could see Blaine’s car there too, and Blaine on the distance, sitting under the shadow of a tree. The shorter boy turned his face to look at him when he stepped out of the car, but he couldn’t read Blaine’s face to see how he was feeling. Not because he had a blank expression, but because he could see too many emotions in him. Anger, hurt, relief, sadness, happiness, exhaustion.

He walked towards him, sitting at his side when Blaine made no effort in standing up. The silence between them was full of tension, like it had been this past weeks, and Kurt hated it. He felt like crying, because he wanted to go back to the easy banter they had, he wanted Blaine to be the not so badboy he was before.

He didn’t notice the single tear that had fallen from his eye until a breeze of wind made him feel the dampness on his cheek. He tried to wipe it away as discreetly as possible, but the movement caught Blaine’s attention.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Blaine asked, and Kurt couldn’t help but laugh bitterly, because, really? He had been avoiding Kurt like the plague and now he asks what’s wrong?

“Nothing, apparently nothing’s wrong” Kurt said taking a deep breath, willing the tears that were starting to form on his eyes to go away. He didn’t know what he expected coming here, maybe for Blaine to say something, even an excuse, a lie, but Blaine just turned his head and looked at the distance, lips pressed in a thin line.

Kurt suddenly felt anger running through his veins. He knew that Blaine might have his reasons to be like this, he knew that he didn’t need to tell Kurt everything, but it hurt to be treated like this without knowing what was happening or what he had done.

“This was useless” Kurt said “I shouldn’t have come, because apparently I don’t even deserve an explanation about why you’re acting like this towards me” With that, he stood up, willing himself not to cry when Axel’s words popped in his mind _‘he will hurt you, just give it time’_

Until now he had thought that Blaine wouldn’t hurt him, but he had always imagined getting hurt in a physical way. How wrong had he been, because words, or the lack of them in this case, could hurt even more than a blow to the face.

“Kurt, wait” Blaine said from behind him, and Kurt stopped, but he didn’t turn, he knew that if he did he wouldn’t be able to keep his tears at bay.

“What?” He simply asked.

“I’m sorry” Blaine said softly. Kurt expected him to say something more, but Blaine didn’t utter another word, and that was all it took for Kurt to explode, all the hurt from the past weeks that had bottled up coming to surface. He turned around slowly, jaw clenched and his hands were forming fists at his sides, knuckles white. He was sure Blaine could see how angry he actually was, because he took a step back by instinct, and that hurt even more than the silence, because the look Blaine had on his face now was clear as day, no other emotions there to hide it. He was scared.

“Really, Blaine?” Kurt said taking a step towards him, Blaine taking a step back, and Kurt laughed again, but it was humor-less, like before “Are you fucking scared of me?! Really, Blaine?! Should I remind you that _you_ were the one that pushed me against a table? That _you_ were the one that made me hit my head because you were too out of control that you didn’t even care about what happened to me?” He hissed, and he could see how those words hurt Blaine, how he flinched, but he didn’t care, he wanted Blaine to feel just a bit of the pain he had been in in the past two weeks “You’ve been avoiding me for two weeks, and yet you ask me what the fuck is wrong?! Well, maybe I want to know why now I’m apparently so disgusting to you that you can’t even stay in the same room as me for more than ten minutes. Maybe I want to have my friend back, a friend that has been completely ignoring me. Maybe I want you to say something more than a miserable ‘I’m sorry’. Maybe I want some fucking answers. Maybe I want to stop hurting because I don’t know what I did wrong for you to stay as far away from me as you can. But hey, you can still treat me like garbage you don’t need any more for as long as you want to, because, apparently, nothing’s wrong with that” He finished, glaring at Blaine as he waited for him to say something.

But the only thing Blaine said was “I’m sorry”

“I’m sorry too” Kurt said as he turned and walked to his car, ignoring the tears he had seen falling from Blaine’s eyes “My dad will be waiting for us at lunch. He said he wanted to make a special dinner for thanksgiving too, so don’t go anywhere this afternoon, we are going to help him” He ordered just before entering the car and leaving Blaine behind.

The rest of the day was awkward, Kurt trying to put on a happy face for his father’s sake, and Blaine looking like a lost puppy, but Burt was oblivious to it all, excited that he was going to be able to make dinner with their help. Finally, dinner arrived, and they sat down at the table, the turkey they had prepared at the middle of the table.

“As always, I’m grateful for being healthy and able to put up with my stubborn son” Burt said winking at Kurt, that gave him a little smile “And also I’m grateful for Blaine coming to our home” Burt said raising his glass towards the shorter boy.

“I’m grateful for you, dad, because you’ve been amazing and you always take care of me” Kurt said “I’m also grateful for my friends, that are always there when I need them” He said, looking directly at Blaine, that shivered with the intensity of Kurt’s gaze.

“I- um, I’m grateful for you, because you welcomed me in this house with open arms” Blaine said looking at Burt, and then he turned to Kurt “But what I’m most grateful for, is you, Kurt”

“Yeah, I’m sure you are” Kurt muttered under his breath, earning him a curious look from Burt, and causing Blaine’s eyes to shine with unshed tears.

“Yes, Kurt, I am. I know I haven’t been the best of friends recently, hell, I’m sure I haven’t even treated you as an acquaintance, but you are my best friend, Kurt. You’ve helped me in so many ways. You offered me your home, your friendship, you saved me from my parents, but most importantly, you saved me from myself. You showed me that I can trust you, never pushing me for more than I could give. I want to talk to you later and tell you what has been going on in my mind this weeks, but right now I want you to believe me when I say that, Kurt, you’re the most important person in my life, and I’m so thankful that I met you” Blaine said, and by the time he had finished, a silent tear run down his face.

Kurt nodded and took Blaine’s hand that was over the table, not saying anything, but it was a promise that he would listen to Blaine after dinner, and that was all the hazel-eyed needed to breathe better. Dinner was eaten with small talk, Burt engaging both of them in conversation, and even when there were moments of silence, the tension between Kurt and Blaine that had been there before, had dissipated considerably. Kurt didn’t move his hand from where it rested on top of Blaine’s.

Once they finished, Burt let them go to Kurt’s room to solve whatever problem they had between them while he stayed in the sofa watching a football game. They sat down on Kurt’s bed, the taller boy resting his back on the head board, with Blaine copying his position next to him.

“Whenever you want to talk, you can start” Kurt said looking at the ceiling.

Blaine sighed and tried to put into words everything that had been on his mind “First of all, I want you to know that I’m sorry for how I made you feel, because you shouldn’t be treated like that. I had to figure out some things, and I needed some space, but I should have handled things better” Blaine said, turning so that he was sitting cross-legged, facing Kurt “I- I was- I-” Blaine stuttered and then he took a deep breath “I can’t even say it out loud” He said, covering his face with his hands.

“I don’t want you to tell me something you’re not comfortable with, Blaine” Kurt said, putting one hand on Blaine’s knee, trying to reassure him “I just don’t want you to feel like you have to hide things from me, but I don’t want you to feel pressured to tell me everything either. However, whatever you chose to do, don’t keep me at arm’s length, because even if I don’t know what’s happening inside your mind, I want to be there for you whenever you need me, and it hurts to be ignored”

“I know, I know all that, but the reason I couldn’t talk with you was because- because it was you I was thinking about. I- I like you, Kurt, so freaking much, but you deserve someone better than me, so I tried to control myself, because I didn’t want to hurt you, but I ended up hurting you anyways, and I’m so messed up that I don’t know what to do, and now I probably ruined our friendship, but I had to tell you the truth, because I don’t want to lose you, but I’m sure-”

“Blaine, shut up” Kurt said, effectively stopping Blaine’s rambling.

“I- I’m sorry, I just-”

“I told you to shut up, didn’t I?” Kurt said with a small smile, putting a finger on Blaine’s lips to stop him from rambling again “I forgive you, and you haven’t ruined our friendship” He said, pulling away his finger.

“I haven’t?” Blaine asked wide-eyed.

“No, you didn’t” Kurt smiled.

“I just- I know you’ve told me a million times that I’m not going to lose you, but I’m still terrified of it. I have messed up too many times, but I want to be good enough for you, because you are so incredible. I’m sorry for everything I have ever done to you, for hurting and upsetting you so many times, but I just- I’m trying to be better, because that’s what you deserve, better than me”

“And what about the thing about not being relationship material? What happened with that?”

“I- I, um, noticed that I just had to wait for the right person” Blaine said blushing, looking at his hands, and it was so strange for Kurt to see Blaine like this. He was used by now to see the real Blaine, the one that liked musicals, even if he denied it, the one that liked hugs and bowties, the one that he had learnt to trust, but it still felt strange to see Blaine blush.

“Blaine, look at me” Kurt said, sweetly grabbing Blaine’s chin and lifting his head “I don’t want you to think that you’re not good enough ever again, okay? I don’t deserve better than you, Blaine, because you are so strong. You don’t give yourself enough credit” Kurt said softly, moving his hand to brush away a curl from Blaine’s forehead, letting his hand rest against his face, gently brushing his cheek with his thumb.

“I’m broken” Blaine said in a sob as a tear ran down his cheek, and the tone he used was like a stab to Kurt’s heart, because he said it with such conviction and sadness, as if it were a fact.

“You’re not broken, Blaine, you’re a survivor. Don’t be ashamed of your scars, may them be from your body, mind, or heart, because they are proof of how strong you are and of how far you’ve come. I told you this once, and I’ll tell you as many times as you want or need to hear it. I’m proud of you, Blaine”

“I want you to be” Blaine replied, tears scaping his eyes. Tears of joy, happiness, relief, delight. Because Kurt was proud of him, Kurt was still there for him, and suddenly, a weight he hadn’t noticed that was on his shoulders was gone.

“I am, Blaine, I am so proud of you” Kurt said smiling and brushing away the tears that were falling from those warm hazel eyes “And Blaine?”

“Yes?”

“I like you too” Kurt said, before leaning slowly to kiss him. Blaine had had lots of kisses since he was 15. All of them were different, because each of them was with a different person, but they all had something in common. None of those kisses were nothing compared to kissing Kurt, to kissing someone you were not only attracted physically, but emotionally too. It was a sweet kiss, but it managed to make Blaine shiver from head to toes and to make his heart beat faster in his ribcage “You’re perfect, with or without the scars, and I will always like you” Kurt whispered when they pulled apart to breath, but they were still so close that Blaine could feel the movement of Kurt’s lips against his own when he talked. His heart skipped a beat at Kurt’s words, that were spoken with so much feeling and certainty.

He wouldn’t have been able to stop himself from kissing Kurt, even if he had wanted, but he certainly did _not_ want to stop kissing those lips, that were so soft and fit so well with his own as they moved in synchrony. He brushed Kurt’s lip with his tongue and Kurt parted them, allowing Blaine to enter his mouth. When their tongues touched, Blaine had never felt so good. It was like a dream come true, and he felt like he could finally breathe, but he wanted to do things right, for Kurt, so he pulled away, both of them breathing heavily.

It took all his strength to keep from kissing Kurt again when he saw him. His lips were red and swollen, his cheeks had a light pink shade, but his eyes were what catched Blaine’s attention. His eyes, that usually were a mixture of blues, greys and greens, were now darker from the arousal, and he looked so hot that Blaine had to bit his lip to refrain from moaning and coming just by looking at Kurt.

“We need to slow down” Blaine finally breathed out.

“Yeah, you’re probably right” Kurt said, and then a grin covered his face “I just had the best first kiss ever”

And Blaine had to laugh at that, because he felt so carefree right now, so utterly and genuinely… happy. And in front of him was the reason of all that happiness.

“I want to take you out on a date” Blaine blurted out, taking Kurt’s hand and kissing each of his knuckles.

“I would love that, Blaine” Kurt said softly.

“I- I’m new to all this ‘dating’ thing and I will probably make a lot of mistakes, but I want you to be patient, although I know patience is not one of your virtues” Blaine mocked, but he could feel his throat close up. It was still so difficult to talk about this kind of things, to talk about his feelings after years of being alone, without anyone to care for or that cared about him, but he was trying so hard.

“I know, Blaine, and I’m new to all this too, but we can figure all this out. Together” Kurt told him sweetly, cupping his cheek, and Blaine felt so cherished and safe just because of something so simple.

“Should I ask you to be my boyfriend now or after our date?” Blaine asked smiling.

“I don’t know about you, but I would love to call you boyfriend as soon as I can” Kurt chuckled.

“Then, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, would you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?” Blaine questioned, kneeling on the bed and taking Kurt’s hand on his.

“Well, if you ask me like that…” Kurt said, leaving the answer unfinished and smirking at Blaine.

“Kurt, pretty please, would you be my boyfriend?” Blaine pouted.

“But should I?” Kurt asked leaning closer to Blaine, breath ghosting over the shorter boy’s lips.

“Yes” Blaine whispered, eyes going down to look at Kurt’s lips “Yes you should”

“Then I guess you just got a new boyfriend” Kurt muttered as he closed the distance between them. Blaine found himself being pushed to lay down on the bed with Kurt on top of him.

“I have the fucking best boyfriend ever” Blaine grinned when they pulled apart.

Kurt nuzzled his nose on Blaine’s cheek and then he laid down, putting his head on the hazel-eyed boy’s shoulder, hugging him, with their legs intertwined, and Blaine put his arms around the other boy’s body.

“Sorry, but I think you mean that _I_ have the fucking best boyfriend ever” Kurt said, and Blaine could feel his smile on his shoulder over the usual white t-shirt he always wore.

“No, I meant exactly what I meant” Blaine chuckled.

“Blaine?”

“Yes, Cutie?”

“I’m sorry”

“Why? You did nothing wrong” Blaine frowned looking at Kurt, that was now resting his chin on Blaine’s chest and was looking at him.

“Yes I did. You said you were sorry for what you did this two weeks, but I’m sorry for the things I said this morning. It wasn’t fair to throw what happened with the Axel incident at your face, because I already forgave you and I shouldn’t have brought it up” Kurt told him.

“But you were right, I did hurt you” Blaine muttered moving his gaze to the ceiling.

“But I forgave you, and I know you won’t do it again. I trust you” He said softly “So I’m sorry for bringing it up again. I know it’s a sore spot for both of us” When he finished there were a few seconds of silence while Blaine tried to find what to say next.

“I trust you too” Blaine said “I wasn’t afraid that you would hurt me this morning, I knew you wouldn’t, but I was scared of the look in your face, because I didn’t want you to hate me, or to lose you, that’s what I was scared off” Blaine admitted “Besides, I could easily kick your ass” He smirked at Kurt.

“Oh, so that’s what you believe?” Kurt gasped “Remind me to punch you in the face on our next training session, please” Kurt huffed, although he couldn’t keep the smile away from his face, even if Blaine seemed way too smug.

“Will do” Blaine said chuckling.

“And Blaine? You already know I won’t hate you and you won’t lose me” Kurt said kissing Blaine in the lips, but it ended way too soon for Blaine’s liking.

“Boys!” Burt shouted from the living room “Start thinking about going to sleep! It’s already late!”

“It’s barely half past eleven, that’s not late on a weekend night” Kurt scoffed sitting down, but he knew better than to contradict his father, so instead, he shouted “Okay dad! Just a few more minutes!”

“I don’t wanna go to my room” Blaine pouted.

“But you have to, sweety” Kurt said kissing the pout away from Blaine’s lips “We have the whole weekend to spend more time together and to plan our date”

“No, we are not planning anything. I want it to be surprise”

“I don’t like surprises” Kurt frowned.

“I know you don’t” Blaine said rolling his eyes “But you will like this one. I already have some ideas”

“Fine” Kurt huffed, giving up when he knew he wouldn’t convince Blaine on this, letting himself fall back into the bed, sprawled like a starfish “But I want flowers” He told him glaring playfully.

“Then flowers you may have” Blaine laughed “I’m glad you called me out on my bullshit today” He laid down on his side, next to Kurt.

“I’m glad I did too, my amazing boyfriend” Kurt said grinning.

“I could get used to being called that”

“I think I like Curls better”

“Why did I ever ask you to be my boyfriend?” Blaine muttered, but there was no bite on his words, and Kurt knew that if any other person teased Blaine like he was doing, they would end up with a black eye. In some creepy way, he was thrilled that he was the only one that could see the real Blaine behind the badboy façade, because it felt like something he had to treasure, something special between the two of them that no one else could understand.

As he looked into those hazel eyes he liked so much, he knew that he was the luckiest guy in the world. Since the very first day, they had both been drawn to each other, as if connected by a thread. At first it was almost unnoticeable, but now he could see it clearly when he thought back to all their encounters and how their relationship had progressed. For the first time in a really long time, Blaine was trusting someone with his true self, the same way that Kurt had fighted to earn his trust, even when he had given up on fighting for anything else.

Kurt felt like the pieces of a puzzle he didn’t know he was solving had suddenly started to come together, but he didn’t know what to do with that knowledge. He had always dreamed of finding his other half, but wouldn’t it be rushing things if he thought about happily ever afters just after a few minutes of being boyfriends?

Too many questions were starting to form in Kurt’s head, but when Blaine caressed his cheek with the back of his fingers, he leaned into the touch and closed his eyes.

“You okay?” Blaine whispered lightly, as though he were afraid to startle him.

“Yeah, just got lost in my mind” Kurt breathed out, putting his hand over Blaine’s in his cheek “And to answer your question, I don’t know why you asked me to be your boyfriend, but I can tell you that I have never been happier”

“Then I’m doing something right for once” He leaned in and kissed Kurt in the forehead “Goodnight, Cutie” He whispered “Sweet dreams”

“Goodnight, Hottie” Kurt whispered back as Blaine backed away, not missing the surprised look on Blaine’s eyes.

“Hottie?” Blaine said slowly, as if he were testing the nickname, and then he smiled “I like it”

“More than Curls?” Kurt pouted.

“Curls is a ridiculous nickname, so yes, more than Curls”

Kurt fake-gasped, bringing a hand to his heart “How dare you say that? Go, and never come back”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, I’ll see you tomorrow morning”

“What part of never come back didn’t you understand?” Kurt said in mock indignation as Blaine walked towards the door.

“The never part” Blaine winked and closed the door behind himself, leaving a laughing Kurt on the bed.

“You’re a dork, Blaine Anderson” Kurt whispered as he looked at the ceiling, a blissful smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings for this chapter 😉


	17. chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go and check the author notes at the end of the chapter to see if there are any warnings.
> 
> I hope you like this chapter, soon we'll know Blaine's story!

“You can’t start the next chapter of your life if you keep re-reading the last one” – Michael McMillian

* * *

“Okay, hobbit, you and I need to talk” Santana said, sitting in front of Blaine.

“I don’t think we do” Blaine replied, completely ignoring her as he took a bite of the shitty school food. He didn’t know how they managed to make food taste this bad, because seriously, it was more complicated to make it taste like this than to make actual decent food.

“Oh, you don’t think so? Well, let me disagree with you, because if you mess up with Hummel, I will make sure you are never able to have little hobbit babies”

That got Blaine’s attention and he looked up to her with a blank expression “I’d like to see you try, but anyways, what makes you think that I would mess up with him?”

“Nothing makes me think that, I’m just warning you. Hummel is one of the only people I can actually tolerate in this shit-hole we all call Lima, and even if I’m okay with both of you banging each other and puking rainbows together or riding unicorns towards the sunset, the moment you hurt him, I will hunt you down” She threatened.

“What has Kurt told you about us?”

“Don’t worry, lover boy, your reputation is safe, he hasn’t told me anything, but I didn’t even need to use my Mexican third eye to see the heart eyes you gave each other this morning and between classes. But that’s not the point. The point is that it’s been a long time since I saw Kurt be happy, since his mother’s accident”

Blaine wasn’t worried about anyone knowing about them, in fact, he wanted to walk proudly, hand in hand with Kurt through the hallways of McKinley, although they hadn’t talked about it, so he had tried being subtle until they had time to address it.

“What happened?” Blaine couldn’t help but ask. Kurt’s mom had always been a touchy subject, but Blaine wanted to know everything and try to help the blue-eyed boy in any way he could.

“Nice try, hobbit, but that’s not my story to tell. All I can say is that it changed Kurt. Before, he was a force of nature. He had this confident aura around him that made people think twice before they messed up with him. Of course, he still got shouted one slur here and there, I mean, this is lima, and he is the most flamboyant boy I have ever seen, but he always kept his head held high and never let anything people said get to him, always a witty remark ready to shut up anyone that insulted him. He was the strongest person I knew, and if you ever tell this to someone I will deny it and castrate you, but I admired him. It all changed, though, when his mom died. It seemed as if someone had taken a part of him too, and I guess that in some way he lost a part of himself, but he never recovered from that. It looks like he is going back to that old Kurt, so I’m telling you, treat him right, or next time we will do much more than talk” She finished, pointing at him, and Blaine knew that she would actually harm him if she needed to, the look on her eyes was fierce and determined “Now, if you excuse me, I need to go back to my table before my lady misses me”

Blaine watched her take her tray of food and walk back to the table were all the glee kids were, sitting next to a blonde girl that instantly rested her head on the Latina’s shoulder. The weekend had been amazing and he loved being able to kiss his boyfriend whenever he felt like it, and he didn’t have any interest in going back to school on Monday, but Kurt had convinced him with promises of make out sessions once they got back home after glee club. Now he was waiting at their usual lunch table, and for once, he was grateful to be alone, because he needed to think about what the Latina girl had told him just now. He was surprised at the speech he had just received from her, but it had given him some useful information about Kurt.

Blaine had seen first-hand how the bullies in this school had treated Kurt, and just the thought of it made him clench his jaw in anger. He looked over the table were all the jocks sat and he saw Axel glaring his way, so he didn’t waste any time and glared back, the blonde looking away after a few seconds, and Blaine took it as a victory. He wouldn’t show any weakness, not to anyone apart from Kurt, because Kurt was special, the rest of the world wasn’t.

He didn’t know how Axel had managed to sit down with the football team, seeing all the problems they seemed to have with Blaine and Kurt being gay. It was suspicious, but before he had any time to think about anything, Kurt sat down in front of him, and all his previous thoughts were gone as fast as they came when he saw the radiant smile on Kurt’s face.

“Sorry, the teacher told us to stay a few minutes more because he wanted to tell us about a project” Kurt said.

“Don’t worry” Blaine told him, with what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

“Well, anything interesting while I was gone? Have you discovered a way of making the food be, at least, edible?” Kurt was glaring at his tray as if it had personally offended him.

“No, I haven’t discovered it yet, but I’m still trying. Although your friend, Santana, came here to talk with me, and by the way, she knows we are together” He said casually.

“She- She does?” Kurt asked wide-eyed, the fork that was almost at his mouth falling back to the tray.

“Yes” he said it more like a question, suddenly apprehensive of Kurt’s reaction. Did he want to keep their relationship a secret? “Don’t, um, don’t you want people to know?” Blaine felt suddenly sick, because what if Kurt was ashamed of being with him? Burt already knew about them, so why would he be? Luckily, Kurt stopped Blaine’s inner turmoil before it could progress.

“Of course I want to!” He almost shouted, and when he noticed how loud his tone was he turned around to see if anyone else had noticed his outburst. When he started talking again, he lowered his voice “You don’t know how hard it has been for me to stop myself from kissing you every time I saw you between classes, but I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable, you have a reputation, after all” He ended talking in barely a whisper, but Blaine could hear him perfectly, and it calmed the worries he had to hear Kurt say that, sending a warm sensation all over his body.

“Kurt, I can keep my reputation just fine, so the next time you want to kiss me, go for it” He said as he grabbed Kurt’s hand, rubbing his thumb over the taller boy’s knuckles “I assure you, I won’t stop you”

“Okay” Kurt said, giving his hand a little squeeze, and the blush that had started to cover his cheeks was so adorable that only the table between them stopped Blaine from kissing his boyfriend right now.

“Oh, why did Santana come here? I almost forgot to ask”

“She just threatened me and told me to treat you right” Blaine shrugged.

“Really? Santana?” Kurt’s eyebrows were furrowed, like he couldn’t understand what he had just heard “I could imagine that from Noah, maybe even from Mercedes, but not from her”

“Well, she did. Aren’t you friends or something?”

“I would have never considered her a close friend, I mean, we don’t talk much, but I know she is softer than she lets the world know. I have known her my whole life, since we have always gone to the same school, but we were never really close”

Blaine didn’t know if he should tell him about what Santana had said, he didn’t want to make Kurt uncomfortable or mad at the Latina girl.

But this was Kurt, sweet and kind, so he tried to address the topic tentatively “She said that you were different, before… you know, before…” He left the answer in the air, not quite able to say the words out loud.

“Before my mom died?” Kurt had a sad smile on his face while he finished Blaine’s sentence “I guess I was, yeah” He sighed and closed his eyes, and Blaine was ready to tell him that he didn’t need to say anything more, but Kurt was faster “My mom… she was my whole world. I loved her so much. I knew that she would always be there for me and she would always love me, and she did, even after I came out to her” He looked like he wanted to say more, blurt everything that he kept inside, but the familiar ring that marked the end of the lunch period cut him. He looked at Blaine and he could see that there were tears in his eyes, so he signaled him to wait a second and he cleaned both trays before going back to Kurt, pulling him into a standing position and hugging him in the middle of the cafeteria, not caring in the slightest if someone else was looking at them.

“Hey, it’s alright, okay?” Blaine whispered next to Kurt’s ear and kissed his neck, trying to comfort him “We can talk more later, don’t worry, I’m here for you” He certainly didn’t miss Santana’s approving nod in the distance or Axel’s angry stare.

“Thank you” Kurt said pulling away, a little smile on his lips “Is this one of the moments when I can kiss you?”

“You don’t have to ask, you already know the answer” Blaine said as he leaned to kiss him in the lips, his hand going to the back oh Kurt’s neck as he rested their foreheads together when they pulled apart. He didn’t miss Kurt’s face lighting up either.

Blaine extended his hand and Kurt immediately took it as they started walking away from the cafeteria, catching glances of each other as they walked through the hallways of the high school.

“Seems like the local whore found a new ass to fuck”

Blaine knew that voice all too well, and as he turned around he was met with four letterman jackets and Axel in the middle, faces of disgust on the bullies, but pure hatred on the blonde’s eyes. He stepped forward, putting Kurt right behind himself. The taller boy had gone rigid as soon as Axel had started talking, and now he had a strong grip on his hand, as if he were afraid that Blaine would let go.

“Oh, are you jealous that he chose me and not you?” Blaine smirked, although his blood was boiling inside of him.

“Jealous? Of you? Come on, are you retarded apart from a slut?” Axel sneered, and the boys behind him laughed and high-fived each other “You are pathetic. Why would I be jealous? Oh, by the way, how are your parents? I heard they are lovely, aren’t they? I heard they love you so, _so_ much”

Blaine almost lost control when he saw the knowing smirk on that bastard’s face, the only thing that kept him grounded was Kurt’s hand on his and the whispered ‘Blaine, please, let’s go’ that left his lips.

Blaine got him to his next class in record time, only saying “I’ll see you in glee” before he run to his own class, not letting Kurt say anything back. He was livid and he couldn’t concentrate in any of his next classes, trying to figure out how the hell Axel knew about his parents. Only Cooper and the Hummels knew about it, and he knew none of them had told him, or anyone else for that matter.

By the time he had to go to glee he still didn’t have an answer and he couldn’t be still for more than two seconds. The hallways were almost empty when he waited for Kurt to appear, as he had done all this days they had glee. He wasn’t officially a member of the club, but he had to admit that he didn’t mind spending more time with Kurt, and sometimes, when he forced him, Kurt even sang a solo. No one had questioned yet why Kurt and Blaine always used the same car, and Blaine guessed that his badboy attitude kept them from asking, although that was meant to happen whenever Axel told everyone the truth about Blaine’s parents, or at least whatever he knew. He had a bad feeling about all this. He didn’t know how much Axel knew, but he imagined that it had to be a lot, if not he wouldn’t have mentioned it. ‘God, this is all a mess’ Blaine thought.

“Blaine” Kurt whispered when he approached him.

“Hey” Blaine said, not daring to say more right now, because he didn’t trust his voice not to quiver, but obviously Kurt knew he wasn’t alright, considering that he found himself in a bone-crushing hug from him.

“Let’s skip glee club today, we need some time to talk and I don’t want to wait” Kurt said softly, nuzzling his nose on Blaine’s curls, and Blaine loved right now the height difference because he was able to rest his cheek on Kurt’s shoulder and breath in his vanilla scent, feeling safe inside those strong arms around him.

“Okay” But he didn’t move just yet, he couldn’t when something felt so right about being so close to Kurt as the taller boy run his fingers through Blaine’s curls.

“Come on Hottie, I would rather do this at home in the sofa or in the bed so we can relax” Kurt pulled away from the embrace and took Blaine’s hand to his mouth to kiss his knuckles.

Soon enough, they were entering the Hummel household and walking towards Kurt’s room, their fixed location when they wanted to spend some time together. Blaine threw himself to the bed, face pressed into the pillow and finally letting himself relax since this morning. He didn’t need to pretend here.

“How are you?” Kurt murmured as he kneeled over Blaine, one leg at each side of the hazel-eyed boy.

“Scared” He whispered “Probably tomorrow everyone will know everything about my parents thanks to that Axel asshole, and I still don’t know how the hell he got that information! Or how much he freaking knows!” He ended up hitting the pillow “Why can’t I be happy for more than a few days?”

“I don’t know, Blaine, but I can promise you that I will always be here with you” Blaine felt how Kurt started to massage his shoulders, melting into the touch.

“Thank you”

“Don’t thank me. It’s what boyfriends are for, isn’t it?” He leaned down and kissed Blaine on the back of his neck “Whatever happens, we will deal with it, together”

Kurt kept massaging Blaine’s shoulders, unknotting the tense muscles as he went down to his back. Once he was finished with his back he took Blaine’s hands and put them above his head to have better access to massage his arms, listening to his satisfied sighs.

“You’re incredible, did you know that?” Blaine whispered when Kurt finished and kissed his cheek.

“I know, being incredible is one of my many, _many_ virtues” He laid down on the bed on his back, Blaine turning to lay on his side to look at him, head resting on his arm.

“And I see that modesty still isn’t one of those, is it?” He mocked, sticking his tongue. He loved that Kurt always managed to lighten up his mood with just a few words.

“Who needs modesty when they have awesomeness” Kurt snorted “Now come here and cuddle with me. I swear that you are better than any blanket”

“Oh, are you saying that I’m hot, Mr. Hummel?” Blaine teased, although he did as he was told and enveloped Kurt in an embrace, head resting on the taller boy’s chest.

“Please, don’t ever call me that, it reminds me of my father and I do _not_ want to imagine my father calling you hot” Kurt said laughing, his whole body shaking with it, and it made Blaine’s heart feel lighter after hearing such a beautiful sound.

“Okay, but Cutie, are you calling me hot?” Blaine said, resting his chin on Kurt’s chest and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, making Kurt laugh even more.

“ _Hottie_ , I think the nickname is answer enough, don’t you think?” He caressed Blaine’s face with his hand, just letting his fingers explore as they went from brushing a curl from his forehead, down to his nose and then to his lips, making Blaine gasp and open his mouth just a bit. He then moved his hand to cup his cheek and he kept it there, the shorter boy leaning into the touch and closing his eyes, willing his heartbeat to slow down.

He felt so cared for whenever he did things like this. It had been such a long time since someone had made Blaine feel special like Kurt did, because Kurt looked at him with that smile that was only there for him, with that look on his face, as if Blaine hung the moon and the stars. They could just be them around each other, no explanations needed, no judgments, just them. They had known each other for just a few months, but their connection seemed so much deeper, so- so _much_.

“Yeah, you’re right” Blaine smiled, slowly opening his eyes “You know, I never thought I would get a boyfriend or that I would care so much about someone, at least not since I came out and everything fell apart around me” Blaine rested his cheek back down on Kurt’s chest, Kurt’s fingers running now through his hair in random patterns.

“You don’t need to tell me, if you don’t want to. I won’t pressure you, but I’m here if you want to talk” Kurt said softly, grabbing Blaine’s hand and putting it over his heart with his free hand, linking their fingers together.

“I know, I really want to. I- I want to lay it all out in the open, and I think it would help to talk about it with someone” Blaine admitted. He was scared. Hell, he was petrified, but he trusted Kurt. Kurt could make him happy, and he knew that he could help him with this, like he had done with everything else.

“Okay, whatever you decide, I will support you” Kurt said, and Blaine knew he was doing the right thing. After he told Kurt about this, he would know everything he needed to know about Blaine, but that’s exactly what he wanted, no more secrets, a fresh start. A new beginning with Kurt, to finally leave his past behind.

He took a deep breath as he tried to put in order all his thoughts and then he started “It was summer when it all started…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings for this chapter.


	18. chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go and check the author notes at the end of the chapter to see if there are any warnings. Yes, I'm finally back!!! I hope you like the chapter, tell me what you think in the comments!

“Sometimes the person you’d take a bullet for is the person behind the trigger” – Taylor Swift

* * *

_It was a normal day, and 15 year old Blaine was playing with a frisbee in the backyard with his best friend Theo. It was summer and they had finished their Freshman year, both of them happy to finally be able to be lazy, without worries of exams or homework._

_But Blaine was restless, and he couldn’t concentrate much in the game, his mind was elsewhere and soon the frisbee hit him in the head when he was lost in his thoughts, and really, it was meant to happen sooner or later._

_“Blaine!” Theo whined “Come one bro, you’re no fun, focus and stop daydreaming!”_

_“Yeah, sorry” Blaine smiled apologetically, rubbing his forehead where he had been hit, taking the frisbee from the ground._

_“What’s wrong?”_

_“Nothing, I just have this big decision I have to make and I don’t know what to do, but really, it’s nothing” Blaine said, trying to sound nonchalant, but failing miserably. He hated being so transparent._

_“You can tell me and maybe I can help you. I’ve got your back, remember?”_

_“And I got yours” Blaine smiled. Theo sat down in the grass, motioning Blaine to sit too._

_“Tell me, what’s in your mind, bro?”_

_“I have this huge secret I haven’t told anyone and I just don’t know what to do, because I can’t sleep. I make scenarios in my head where everything goes wrong and everyone hates me, I lost appetite too and I just… I don’t know what to do” Blaine sighed, resting his face in his hands._

_“What’s that secret that you’re so afraid to tell anyone?”_

_“I- I’m… I-” Blaine couldn’t say anything coherent because his brain had seemed to stop working. He took a deep breath to try to calm himself and be able to tell his best friend his biggest secret, because he could trust him, he reminded himself. This was Theo, his best friend since they were little kids, so he looked at his feet and tried to talk again “I- I’m gay” He finally whispered, and once the words were out he felt somehow good, so he continued, not noticing the look that Theo had on his face “I- I’ve always known that I didn’t like girls, but I didn’t know why until I realized that I_ did _like boys. It’s been so exhausting to keep this to myself, because I didn’t want to hide who I was, I didn’t want to lie anymore. I’m still the same person that I was before, the only different thing is that you now know the whole truth about me” Blaine said and he finally took a glance at his best friend’s face, that was contorted in disgust, anger and hatred, making Blaine flinch away from him._

_“You’re a fucking faggot?!” Theo shouted, and for the first time, Blaine was glad that his parents worked so much and no one else was there to hear Theo’s shout “You have been lying to me this whole time?! You are repugnant! All this years together and I had a fucking aberration like you by my side?! You are gonna burn in hell, that’s what you deserve for being so disgusting!” Theo hissed standing up, and Blaine was sure that he was crying right now, but he couldn’t be sure, he was too shocked by his friend’s reaction and words as he stood up too. Words that stung more than he would want to admit, because Theo was like a brother to him, even more than Cooper, that had never paid Blaine much attention. He felt something starting to form on his chest, bottling up with each insult and harsh comment “I wish I never met you! How could you do this to me?! What are people gonna think of me once they know what you are?! I won’t let you ruin my life, you asshole, no- no, I won’t let you!” Theo closed the distance between them and punched Blaine in the face with all his strength. The shorter boy fell to the floor from the force of the impact, looking up at Theo and putting one hand where the punch had landed “Never,_ ever _, talk to me. I don’t want to hear your faggy voice directed towards me!”_

_Blaine couldn’t move as he saw who had been his best friend walk away from him, the feeling in his chest getting bigger, making it difficult to breath, tears running down his face as he tried to control his breathing, but it was useless, he was too shaken up._

_He didn’t know how much time he spent in the backyard crying, but when he managed to make his legs move, he was sore and the sun was almost set. He tried to walk slowly to his room, leaning in all the walls and furniture he could, since all his energy had apparently left his body. However, he didn’t reach far, because as soon as he saw the sofa on the living room, he went towards it and he let himself fall on it, hugging a pillow tight to his chest as he started crying again, trembling even in the heat of August._

_He might have dozed off, because he didn’t remember hearing his parents coming home, the next thing he knew was that his mom was shaking him, and when he opened his eyes he saw both of his parents squatting in front of him, both with worried expressions on their faces._

_“Blainey, what’s wrong? What happened? Why are you crying?” His mom asked, brushing the tears away from his dampened cheeks, but new tears fell to replace them as he launched himself to his mother’s arms._

_“Please, tell me you love me, please, mom, I need you” Blaine said through his sobs as he hugged his mom._

_“Oh, honey, of course we love you, so, so much” She whispered, kissing the top of his head “But what happened to make you feel like this?”_

_“I- I was with Theo and we were playing and then I told him that I was gay and he started saying horrible things, and then- then he hit me, mom, he hit me” With the exhaustion of the afternoon he didn’t notice what he had said until his mom’s arms, that had been rubbing his back, stopped their movement._

_“I should have been here” His father said, and when Blaine looked at him he saw the anger in his eyes, and for a moment he thought it was directed at Theo for hurting him._

_“No, dad, it wouldn’t h-”_

_“Don’t you dare call me dad, you fairy! You are no longer a son of mine!” His father said, his voice echoing in the house and making the walls vibrate “I should’ve been here to teach Theo how things are done, because one hit ain’t gonna get the faggy out of you”_

_“Wha- What?” Blaine said, and he wished his voice hadn’t quivered as much as it did, his mother had already pushed him away as soon as his father had talked, so fast Blaine almost fell from the sofa._

_“What did we do wrong with you, Blaine?! I brought you with me to football games, I showed you how to repair a car. I did everything alright! This is your fault, Pam, you fucking treat him like a girl with all the hugs and teaching him how to cook!”_

_“You think I wanted this?! If I had known he would turn out to be gay I would have never let you fuck me without condom, this is_ your _fault! I did_ not _want another son, you did!” His mom shouted back, Blaine watching as they kept arguing and shouting at each other, slipping an insult towards him here and there. He finally knew what the feeling in his chest, that was getting bigger and bigger, was. It was betrayal, from his friend, from his parents. The people that he loved the most had turned their back against him, just because he loved boys and not girls. Blaine could feel himself getting dizzy, the whole room spinning, and his head felt like it was going to explode at any given moment. He didn’t see the fist coming towards his face, nor the arms that grabbed him by the neck of his t-shirt and threw him to the floor, until it was too late, until pain shot through his left cheek and back._

_“You ungrateful bastard!” Trevor Anderson shouted as he kicked Blaine in the stomach, making the boy groan in pain as he tried to cover his torso with his arms “We did everything for you!” Another kick collided with his body, but this time in the face, blood flowing from Blaine’s nose at the impact “We gave you a home!” He felt a hand grabbing his hair and pulling him up by it, and Blaine couldn’t stop the sob from leaving his lips as he was lifted hastily from the ground “We gave you food!” A hand came to his throat and suddenly he couldn’t breathe. His own father was chocking him “We gave you everything!” He felt light headed from the lack of oxygen, and his father seemed to notice it, but apparently he didn’t want to end the beating just yet, because he threw him, making him fall into a table. He felt the urge to puke as pain shot from his arm, all his body was hurting, and his vision was blurry from the tears. His arm hurt like hell where it had hit the table, and Blaine was sure he had broken something in there, because the pain was almost unbearable. He glanced at his mother, begging with his eyes for her to help him, but she just shook her head with a disapproving expression directed to him and walked away in the kitchen’s direction, and she might have slapped him in the face, because that’s actually how it had felt._

_“You are never going back to that Dalton academy! You need a public school to show you how to be a man, not a faggot” His father hissed, and a second later a knee collided with Blaine’s face and he coughed blood in the floor._

_“Please, dad, st-” But he didn’t have time to finish the sentence as his father was over him, with one hand grabbing him by the shirt and the other sending punch after punch to his face._

_“I told you not to call me dad! You lost that right the moment you turned a fag!” He said, and Blaine guessed that he had shouted it, but the ringing in his ear made it difficult to know for sure. His eyelids started to feel heavier as his body went numb from the ache. There wasn’t a single body part that wasn’t in pain. He though he heard a crack at some point, so maybe another bone broke, or maybe he had been hit with something that had shattered, but he wasn’t certain. He just wanted everything to end._

_In none of the scenarios he had imagined in his head he ended up beaten up by his father, fearing for his life as the people that were the closest to him turned their backs on him. He wished he had kept his mouth shut and hadn’t told them anything about him, he wished he hadn’t been so stupid to tell them._

_As his whole world started to crumble around him, he fell unconscious._

“Blaine, that’s horrible” Kurt whispered with tears in his eyes. Somewhen, while Blaine was telling his story, they had gotten into a sitting position, with the curly-haired boy in Kurt’s lap, his head resting on the blue-eyed boy’s shoulder, while Kurt rocked them and hugged him tight to his body, rubbing Blaine’s back lightly.

“It hurt so much, because suddenly, I had no one I could talk to” Blaine kept sobbing with his face hidden in Kurt’s neck “I never had many friends, at least, not friends I could lean on. I was- I was friends with everyone, but no one at the same time, so it’s not like I had someone to ask for help” He was shaking, but Kurt’s arms around him gave him strength to continue. It was really hard to talk about his past, and even more when he had been running from it, but Kurt deserved to know the truth, so he pushed all his fears aside “I woke up a few hours after that first beating from my father, in the middle of the night, in the same spot I had lost conscience. I almost couldn’t reach my bedroom with all the pain I was in, but I managed to get to my bed and I fell asleep. The next days were horrible, I could barely move, and my parents ignored me, as if I wasn’t even there, only putting a plate with food for me on the table, but that’s all they did for me, and I had to tend my injuries myself, even when I knew nothing about it. I had to learn to do everything, things as simple as ironing my clothes, washing them, or cleaning my room, because my mom had always been the one to do it. When the time to go back to high school came, my parents told me that I was going to another school to, and I quote “get rid of that faggy phase” I was supposedly going through”

“I don’t understand how someone could be that cruel with you, how your own _parents_ could do that” Kurt said brokenly as he kissed the top of Blaine’s head.

“I don’t think I’ll ever understand it” Blaine said softly through his tears, trying to nuzzle closer to Kurt, even if he was already surrounded by the taller boy “But it doesn’t end there. My father… he kept beating me every once in a while, my mom treated me like shit whenever I made the smallest mistake and school wasn’t any better. On my Sophomore year, the bullying I got… It was- I don’t have words to say how bad it was, but I- I ended up in the hospital. I had invited the only other gay kid in school to the Sadie Hawkins dance, just as friends, but I wanted to be happy, even if it was going to be just one day. I hadn’t made any friends because I didn’t trust anyone not to hurt me again. I was already pulling away from everyone, changing the way I acted and dressed, and I had even gotten into some fights with other students when they insulted me or bullied me. I didn’t want to be betrayed again, but I thought that maybe I could have some fun for a change at the dance, but-” Blaine couldn’t continue as his voice broke at the next words and a new wave of tears fell from his eyes.

“Shh, I’m here with you, all that is on the past. I’ve got you” Kurt kept whispering encouragements and comforting words, hugging Blaine tighter and rubbing his back in what he hopped was a soothing manner. He didn’t know how to help him, and his heart ached so much hearing Blaine, hearing the pain that his tone held.

“A- A group of bullies waited- waited for- for us at the parking lot while we- while we waited for his father. They beat us and I ended up in the hospital, but the- the other boy, he- he fell in a coma and he- he didn’t make it, Kurt. He- He _died_ ” His voice cracked at the word, and so did Kurt’s heart “I don’t even know what happened with the ones that beat us because my parents- they made me change schools. By the time graduation came I- I was finally recovered, at least physically, but when I received the news about- about _him_ , I- I refused to be the victim anymore. I had so much anger, hatred, sadness and betrayal that needed to be unleashed, so I got into boxing classes the whole summer, every day, with the money I stole from my parents. I knew they wouldn’t notice because they are stupidly rich. When I trained, I didn’t care that my muscles hurt, I- I just pushed myself again and again until my own trainer had to force me to stop. That’s also the time when I started going to gay bars to get drunk and fuck with strangers. It… it made me feel so good to be the one in control for once, to be the one that could make someone else beg for more. One day, though, a few days before the beginning of my Junior year I- I almost- I almost got- I almost got raped…”

_He could feel the usual calm that settled in his body with the alcohol as he danced, bodies grinding against him to the beat of the music. In a week he would have to go back to high school, but he was determined to enjoy the last few days of freedom he had. The training today had been lighter than usual because he wanted to have enough energy to fuck a couple of guys._

_He noticed a hot guy that couldn’t be older than 25 looking at him, hungrily, from the bar, so he turned and gave his back to the stranger, making sure to sway his ass as he danced. He didn’t have to wait too much to notice hands on his hips and a mouth on his neck, biting, kissing, sucking. It was clear that the guy knew what he was doing as a moan scaped Blaine’s lips._

_Blaine turned around and kissed the other boy with passion, not wasting any time and thrusting his tongue into the other guy’s mouth as he put a thigh between the stranger’s legs, noticing that he was already hard, ‘perfect’ thought Blaine. He grabbed the guy’s ass and squeezed, pressing their groins together, and they both gasped at the friction, that felt so good, but wasn’t enough. They kept making out, moving their bodies together in the middle of the dance floor until the stranger opened his mouth._

_“What do you say about going to my car and having a nice, rough fuck?” The stranger whispered._

_“I say that we’ve waited long enough”_

_The other guy guided him until they reached a nice black car, big enough to let them fuck without being uncomfortable. They started making out again against the car, trying to enter the back seats without separating their mouths as their tongues fought for dominance. Blaine found himself laying on his back, with the man on top of him and his hands pinned over his head, barely able to move._

_“I’m gonna fuck you so hard you’re gonna feel me for days” He whispered._

_“Oh, no, no, no way, I don’t bottom” Blaine said, trying to get away from below the guy, but he couldn’t move with him on top._

_“Now you do, hot stuff, an ass like yours was made to be fucked, and that’s what I’m planning on doing” He whispered as he pressed their bodies closer together, and Blaine could smell the alcohol in his breath._

_“I don’t want to, so back off!” He tried pushing the guy, but the stranger just pressed stronger, one hand grabbing Blaine’s wrist tighter, while the other one started to lift Blaine’s t-shirt “Get away from me!”_

_“That won’t happen, so stop moving and just let me have a little fun with you” The guy hissed, kissing Blaine roughly and then he bit Blaine’s lower lip hard, making him taste his own blood “You are gonna do what I say and you’ll just take it, slut. Your ass is now mine to enjoy”_

_The guy kept undressing Blaine despite his protests, being more forceful when the curly-haired boy tried to stop him. When Blaine felt a hand unzipping his pants, he no longer was the confident 16 year old teenager that knew how to box and how to fight back. He went back to being a scared 15 year old boy that was being beaten by his father, that was humiliated by his mother, that had been punched by his best friend, that had been bullied for a year, that had been in the hospital, that had seen a guy die because of bullying and homophobia. A boy that was now going to get raped._

_He felt his heartbeat getting faster, his breathing more erratic. He felt trapped under the weight of a man that was trying to fuck him against his will, not being able to do anything about it, because the guy was stronger than him. He felt the blurring of his vision as his eyes started to water, panic flowing through his veins. He was scared as he felt a hand getting rid of his pants and touching his cock while the other one inserted two fingers in his ass without a warning, and a cry of pain came from Blaine’s lips as his body complained about the intrusion._

_He then noticed that the stranger’s hand wasn’t grabbing his wrists anymore, so as another wave of panic shot through his veins when the guy tried to insert a third finger, he punched the guy in the face and kicked him in the stomach. He kicked him again in the nose and then he took his clothes and scrambled out of the car. He run, and run, and run, not caring about his naked state, he just wanted to get away. When he finally paid attention to where he was, he noticed that he had reached his secret spot. He fell to his knees and put his face in his hands, sobbing and shaking from the chill of the night while he mourned the life he had lost. He hadn’t cried since the start of his Sophomore year, but now… now he needed to get it all out, so he cried until he was dry inside._

“After- After that day, I spent a month without going to any bar, and I tried to get rid of the memories, I really did, but they wouldn’t go away” He sobbed “They- They haunted me day and night, a reminder of what could have happened. After a month, I decided that I wouldn’t run anymore. I got more reserved, angrier at everything and everyone, but I- I tried to be strong, to not let anyone see how broken I really was. I got back to drinking and fucking in bars and picking fights in school with everyone that looked at me in a way I didn’t like. My parents had to change my school again at the middle of my Junior year because I got expelled after fighting for the second time on the same day. I got expelled of the other high school too at the end of the year, and that is how I ended up at McKinley” By now Blaine’s tears had stopped falling, but he kept shaking in Kurt’s arms.

“Blaine, that’s so horrible” Kurt whispered brokenly “I wished I could have been there for you”

“You are now, and that’s- that’s what matters” Blaine said softly with a sad smile on his face as a single tear run down his already damp cheeks.

“I am, and I will always be, for as long as you’ll have me” He leaned and kissed the tear away, resting their foreheads together “I won’t let anyone hurt you as long as I live, I promise” He said fiercely.

“Kurt, you can’t promise that” Blaine sighed sadly “You know you can’t control everything”

“But I can try” Kurt said “I’m going to make everything I can to make sure you don’t go through any of that ever again. I don’t want to see you hurting”

“Thank you” Blaine whispered, and the admiration that held that tone made Kurt’s heart beat a bit faster than before. How was it possible that life had been so unfair with the sweet boy he had in his arms? Underneath the leather jacket and the badboy façade was a boy that just wanted to take a break from the horrible life he had had. He had _needed_ to grow up and toughen up before anyone should, and Kurt could see that even now, Blaine still just wanted to be happy. Blaine didn’t want to start fights, Blaine didn’t want to have meaningless sex, Blaine didn’t want to be rude, Blaine didn’t want to be alone. He had _needed_ all that to be able to deal with his life, he had _needed_ all that to have some sort of control, he had _needed_ all that to survive when the whole world had turned against him.

“You’re not alone anymore, Blaine” Kurt whispered as he run his fingers through the curls at the back of Blaine’s head. He started humming, and when he felt the tension on Blaine’s body fading away, he started singing softly, pouring all his feelings into a song that described perfectly what he thought.

_Born on the wrong side of the ocean_

_With all the tides against you_

_You never thought you'd be much good for anyone_

_But that's so far from the truth_

_I know there's pain in your heart_

_And you're covered in scars_

_Wish you could see what I do_

Blaine has had a really tough life and he thought that he was broken, but Kurt knew better, Kurt knew how incredible Blaine was. He knew that Blaine was worth fighting for and that he would never regret giving Blaine a chance.

_'Cause baby, everything you are_

_Is everything I need_

_You're everything to me_

_Baby, every single part_

_Is who you're meant to be_

_'Cause you were meant for me_

_And you're everything I need_

_You can say I'm wrong_

_You can turn your back against me_

_But I am here to stay_

_(I am here to stay)_

_Like the sea_

_She keeps kissing the shoreline_

_No matter how many times he pushes her away_

He knew that things wouldn’t be easy, that they would fight in the future, but he would never give up on Blaine, because Blaine deserved someone to be there for him, and Kurt was determined to be that person, to support Blaine come what may.

_'Cause baby, everything you are_

_Is everything I need_

_You're everything to me_

_Baby, every single part_

_Is who you're meant to be_

_'Cause you were meant for me_

_And everything happens for a reason_

_It's all a blessing in disguise_

_I used to question who I was_

_Well now I see_

_The answer is in your eyes_

He felt so happy whenever he was with Blaine, he made him feel alive and not the shell of a person he had been since his mom died. He made him want to live, and not just survive through high school like he had been doing.

_'Cause baby, everything you are_

_Is everything I need_

_You're everything to me_

_Baby, every single part_

_Is who you're meant to be_

_'Cause you were meant for me_

_And you're everything I need_

As the last word hung in the air, he leaned in and kissed Blaine on the lips, trying to convey all he felt, to pour all his emotions through that one little touch. He could feel the salty taste from Blaine’s tears as they parted lips and let their tongues move together, in a dance that they were both getting used to with the practice, learning what to do to make each other shiver, never seeking their own pleasure, but the pleasure of the other.

“You don’t know how much you mean to me” Blaine whispered when he pulled away to breathe, letting his forehead rest on Kurt’s shoulder as the taller boy rested his cheek on Blaine’s curls.

“The feeling is mutual, Blaine, so I get it”

“But the thing is, you really don’t. I have never felt this way about anyone. You came to my life at my lowest point and you didn’t run away from me. I have seen how every person I knew turned away from me, I have been hurt by everyone in my past, but you haven’t done any of that. You believe in me, even when I can’t do it myself. You are there for me, but you aren’t afraid to call me out on my bullshit when I need to. You support me, even when I’m a mess like right now. No matter what I say, I will never be able to tell you how much everything you do means to me, Kurt. I’ve been pushing people away for two years, I _tried_ to push you away, but you still fought to be my friend, you still waited for me until I was ready to trust you, you still didn’t give up, and I just- I’m not able to tell you how grateful I am for that” The emotion behind Blaine’s red and swollen eyes made Kurt feel… strange, but a good strange, and right there and then, he knew he would do anything for Blaine.

“You know, I’ve never felt like this before, either” Kurt caressed Blaine’s face and put one curl behind his ear, playing with it while he stared at the shorter boy “You’ve got nothing to worry about with me, you will always be safe and I will always listen to anything you have to say, you can trust me with that”

“I trust you with my everything, Kurt, not just with that”

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to you saying things like that” Kurt blushed, hiding his face on Blaine’s neck.

“Perfect, because I love how you blush when I say them” Blaine kissed the top of Kurt’s head and nuzzled his nose on Kurt’s hair, making him move his head slightly to look at Blaine with a skeptical expression on his face.

“Don’t make fun of me” He pouted.

“I would never, Cutie” He said leaning to kiss his pout “Besides, due to your many, many virtues” Blaine mocked “you have no flaws I can make fun of” He winked.

“You’re stupid” Kurt chuckled as he moved his head from the hazel-eyed boy’s shoulder “But I wouldn’t have you any other way” He said kissing Blaine’s nose, making him scrunch it adorably.

They stayed in a comfortable silence for a few moments, both with smiles on their faces, but it didn’t last long as Blaine suddenly got a frown on his face “Hey, what’s wrong?” Kurt asked.

“I’m just… worried about tomorrow”

“Let’s cross that bridge when we come to it” Kurt said softly, hugging Blaine tighter to his chest “But no matter what, I’ll be by your side”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: physical abuse, attempted rape/non con, mentions of bullying and character death of an OMC due to said bullying. Yep, this chapter is angsty. I would recommend you to read the past chapter again to remember what was happening.
> 
> Song used in this chapter: Everything I need by Skylar Grey.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! 🥺❤️


	19. chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go and check the author notes at the end of the chapter to see if there are any warnings.
> 
> So, as you can see, I no longer have a schedule 😅. I started posting this story with a few chapters already written, but right now I don't have anything on the next chapter, so I will be posting as I finish the chapters.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!!! 
> 
> I kinda like this chapter.

“Sometimes I wonder if love is worth fighting for, but then I remember your face and I’m ready for war” – Author unknown

* * *

The next day found them in Kurt’s car, fifteen minutes before their classes were supposed to start, some students were already entering McKinley. He put his hand on Blaine’s thigh “Are you ready?”

“Will I ever be ready?” Blaine said resting his head in the car headrest and closing his eyes. When he opened them again, all his walls were back up. Kurt was always amazed at the ease with which he went back to his badboy persona, and a little sad that he had to, but Kurt understood why he did it. He was glad, though, that he was able to see the Blaine behind the façade “Come on, the sooner we go inside the sooner everything will be over”

Kurt sighed as Blaine opened the car door, and he did the same, following Blaine into the school “Blaine, slow down, we are in this together, remember?” Kurt said grabbing Blaine’s hand and giving it a light squeeze when the shorter boy looked at him.

“I know, I’m just nervous” Blaine admitted as he opened the doors of McKinley, but not letting go of Kurt’s hand. Blaine instantly noticed the change in the air as they walked hand in hand through the hallways, he noticed the whispers and the people pointing at him or their clasped hands. He tensed his jaw and forced himself to continue walking.

The day passed between whispers and snickers behind his back, and it was making Blaine be on edge. He could feel himself getting angry, ready to fight anyone and everyone, however, seeing Kurt between classes, hugging him, kissing him and holding his hand, helped him keep grounded. He was glad that neither of them wanted to hide their relationship, because he wasn’t sure how he would cope without Kurt.

By the time lunch break came around he _knew_ that everyone knew about his parents after hearing more than one not so subtle whisper, and he wasn’t sure how much time he would be able to contain himself from fighting the whole school, even with Kurt by his side

He was waiting for Kurt to arrive when Axel, Azimio, Karofsky, Nate and Jordan came to talk with him, trays in hand and loud enough for everyone in the cafeteria to hear “Hey, Blainey, I heard you’re your parents favorite, aren’t you?” Karofsky sneered.

“It appears that not even Ms. and Mr. Anderson want you to be their son. Although, who could blame them? I would have abandoned you in the street sooner if I had been them. You’re nothing more than a whore, aren’t you?” Axel said with an evil smirk, and that was all it took for Blaine to move and punch him in the face, but when he was about to hit him again, he heard Kurt’s voice behind himself.

“STOP! ALL OF YOU!” Kurt shouted “Can’t you just leave us alone? Do you really enjoy hurting people so much?” Kurt said, taking a step towards them, his face and tone were calm, but his eyes were full of rage and hatred, what made him terrifying. Blaine had never seen Kurt like this “You are disgusting poor little boys that are going to be Lima losers forever. Do you even know how pathetic you are? You do anything to bring anyone you can down, just because you know that you are no one in the real world and that once we get out of high school, all that glory you have now will be gone” He took another step towards the bullies, moving past a gaping Blaine. The shorter boy remembered Santana’s words from yesterday, about how Kurt was before his mom’s death, and now he understood what the Latina girl meant. It wasn’t like Kurt would be able to fight the five bullies on his own, not with a few boxing classes, maybe not in a long time, or ever, but his mere presence was enough to make the five of them take a step back with each step Kurt took “You only have two talents, leaving an odor stink everywhere you go, and having the same IQ than a monkey, and that would be insulting the monkey. You aren’t superior to anyone, you don’t have anything that makes you stand out from the crowd, not even that letterman jacket you wear every day. Guess what? That jacket means nothing, because you can’t even win a single game, so why do you wear them with pride, when you should be ashamed of yourselves? After all, winning a game is all that is expected of you, but it seems that you can’t even succeed in that, can you? Why are you bullying everyone you can in this school, throwing slushies in people’s faces, throwing people into dumpster and pushing them against lockers, when you are the ones that can’t do _one_ single thing right, when you are the ones that will live boring and unsuccessful lives? You know, I pity you, because if you need to bring people down to feel better about yourselves, then your live must be pretty shitty, don’t you think? Please, instead of humiliating anyone, do something useful with your life, or get one. You think you’re on the top of the social chain, when in reality you don’t even reach basement material” He turned to look at Axel, and he saw the blonde take another step backwards “Oh, and you? You are the worst of them. You are just a jealous asshole that can’t accept that I chose Blaine over you. I would never choose you, because, surprise, you’re nothing special. You know how homophobic they are” He said signaling to the bullies behind Axel “And yet, you decide to ignore that, because you want to get back at Blaine and me. Do you always react like this when you don’t get what you want, like a baby having a tantrum? Poor baby, do you want me to give you a tissue in case you start crying? You are going to get more than one surprise in the future, because you can’t have everything you want, so grow up” By this moment Kurt was right in front of the five bullies, arms crossed over his chest and Blaine now knew that he didn’t want to be on the end of Kurt’s anger, because even if Blaine could only see his profile, the expression he wore could make even the bravest of men crumble and beg for forgiveness, but apparently, Kurt wasn’t done.

“And, addressing the topic of Blaine’s parents, let me tell you, that if you _ever_ use it against him, I will make sure you regret the day you were born, because Blaine has nothing, and I mean _nothing_ , to be ashamed of. His parents are the ones that made a mistake, not him. I know you’re pieces of garbage without morals, but to use something like that against him? That’s too much even for you. So now I’m going to give you two options, you can back off and leave my boyfriend alone, or you can keep with your bullshit, and I’m telling you, you won’t like what will happen if you choose the second option” He stood there, firm, standing up to the bullies, not backing down, and all for Blaine, to protect him. The curly-haired boy felt a wave of pride and something else he couldn’t identify washing over him seeing his boyfriend, watching as the jocks and Axel muttered something under their breath and walked in the opposite direction.

When the jocks were sitting down, frowns in their faces, Kurt turned around to look at Blaine, and the shorter boy wouldn’t have been able to stop himself from kissing the blue-eyed boy even if he wanted to. It was a quick kiss, but enough to leave them breathless, and more than enough to express everything they were feeling.

“You- I- I mean-” Blaine stuttered as Kurt took his hand and guided them through the cafeteria to grab their food “You’re incredible” He finally managed to say “That was… thank you”

“I told you that I wouldn’t let anything happen to you” Kurt said, turning to look at him with a little sad smile on his face.

“You’re incredible” He said again “I- I want to eat today with your friends today, if that’s okay with you?” Kurt was constantly surprising him, and the least he could do was to try to be civil with his friends, Kurt shouldn’t have to choose between him and them every day at lunch.

Kurt frowned in confusion before asking “Are you sure? I’m perfectly fine eating just with you”

“Yeah, I’m- I’m sure. As long as I don’t have to talk much, or at all, I think I’ll be fine” Kurt’s smile was enough to let him know he had done the right thing, so he let Kurt guide him until they were next to the glee club table.

“Boo!” Mercedes exclaimed when she saw them, instantly moving to let them sit between her and Puck.

“What a way to come back” Santana smirked “Lady Hummel, you almost made me think that you lost your charm, but I see that your claws have grown again”

Blaine tensed at the use of words and glared at the Latina, that only rolled her eyes “Keep your boy toy in check” She told Kurt.

“Blaine, don’t worry, Satan’s like that, she can’t stop herself from insulting everyone with each sentence that comes out of her mouth” He chuckled shaking his head.

“What can I say, it’s a talent I have”

“Can we please focus on the fact that Kurt and Blaine are boyfriends?” Puck said furious “How the hell did that happen, dude?! Kurt, I was totally okay with you being his friend and all that, but this is going too far, and for what, for the few boxing classes you told me about?!” He exclaimed glaring at Blaine “You deserve better than him”

“Noah Puckerman, if you don’t shut your mouth you will know what it feels like to get tossed into a dumpster” Kurt hissed “You don’t know a fucking thing about him”

“But Kurt, he’s right!” Rachel said in her overly loud voice “He will only bring you trouble! I’ve tried telling you more than once, but you just won’t listen! Can’t you see he is bad for you?! Thanks to the rumors, everyone knows he is living with you now that his parents are waiting for the trial, but I don’t see why that would mean that you have to be his boyfriend! I don’t even accept that you’re his friend, but being his boyfriend?!”

“I guess I should go. I know when I’m not welcomed” Blaine said gritting his teeth “Can’t say I didn’t try, though”

He didn’t waste one more second and stood up, going to his usual table and ignoring Kurt’s shouts to wait for him. He needed to get away from them before he chocked that loud obnoxious banshee.

“Blaine, I’m sorry, don’t listen to them” Kurt said when he sat down next to him.

After a few seconds of silence, Blaine answered “They are right, you know? Everything they said wa-”

“No” Kurt said, interrupting Blaine “Nothing they said was right, because none of them know you” He took Blaine’s chin and forced the shorter boy to look at him “They. Are. Wrong. And everyone that believes the same as they do is wrong too. You said you trusted me, so prove it to me by trusting me with this, because I’m not lying to you when I say I don’t deserve better. Glee club is supposed to be about acceptance, but the moment they don’t like what they see, all that is forgotten, and I’m sorry you had to hear them say that”

“It’s okay” Blaine said waving a hand at him dismissively, turning to his tray of food “I was more worried about controlling myself”

“You know, I’m not sure if I would have stopped you if you had lost control and maybe hit the diva out of Rachel” Kurt said trying to lighten up Blaine’s mood, and smiling at the little smirk he managed to get out of the hazel-eyed teen.

“Maybe I should be more worried if you lost control, though. I mean, that thing you pulled before? _I_ was scared and you were defending _me_. Although I might say that it was hot” Blaine winked, satisfied when he saw Kurt’s checks turn a lovely shade of pink.

“You, um, you make me want to be stronger, for you, because you deserve to have someone to stand out for you” He said, the blush turning even darker and reaching his ears.

“Hey” Blaine said reaching for his hand and linking their fingers “You know you don’t have to change for me, right?”

“Yes, I know that, but I want to. I- I have spent too much time letting people run over me. I want to be able to fight our battles together, not just throw you like my guardian dog and wait for you to defend us and do all the job” Kurt admitted squeezing Blaine’s hand.

They ate the rest of their lunch in a comfortable silence, and even if eating with one hand was difficult, they never stopped holding each other’s.

* * *

Thankfully, the rest of the day the bullies and Axel didn’t bother to even spare a glance towards the two boyfriends, something Kurt will be eternally grateful for, because if he was honest with himself while he drove home, with Blaine in the passenger seat, he was still a bit shaken up after the confrontation. Not that he would tell anyone, specially Blaine.

It had been a long time ago since he had last talked back to someone, and it felt good in some way, but with the feeling of accomplishment came the dread, the fear that he had actually made things worse instead of improving them. It was easy to let himself act in the heat of the moment, it came naturally to him, even after all that time he had spent shutting up, but another completely different thing was the aftermath, when no adrenaline was pumping through his veins and all the doubts and insecurities came to the surface.

He didn’t regret it, though, because helping Blaine would always be worth it, even if it meant that he had to get bullied on a daily basis again. Kurt looked at Blaine, head resting on the window as he looked at the houses they passed, fingers tapping his thigh at the rhythm of the music, no tension in his body, and he knew without a doubt that he had done the right thing.

He kept looking at Blaine’s calm face and only noticed that he had been blatantly staring when Blaine winked at him “Like what you see?”

“I- um, sorry, I- I guess I got caught in my mind” Kurt blushed and stuttered, confused when he noticed that he had managed to drive them back home even when he had spent staring at Blaine for probably half of the ride.

“Something that you want to share with me, Cutie?” Blaine said with a smirk that was too damn hot for his own good.

“Sorry, but I don’t like to share, Hottie” He said recovering from his moment of bashfulness. The look that Blaine gave him in exchange could only be described as lustful, pupils blown wide and his lower lip caught between his teeth as he gazed into Kurt’s eyes, causing the taller boy to shiver. Slowly, he leaned and pressed their lips together in a kiss that soon turned hungry and needy.

When they separated they both had a blush on their faces and red, swollen lips “We should get out of the car” Blaine said, voice deeper than seconds before and breathing heavily.

“Yeah, we should” Kurt agreed, but neither of them moved. Blaine’s eyes suddenly turned soft and into a pool of hazel and green that Kurt had never seen before, leaving him breathless at the raw emotions he could see in them.

Blaine’s hand lifted to touch his face and Kurt leaned into the touch, a small smile forming that mimicked the one that appeared on the shorter boy’s face “Thank you” Blaine whispered.

Someone tapping on the window interrupted Kurt’s answer and made them both jump in surprise. When Kurt turned around he saw his father with a raised eyebrow and he started to feel his cheeks begin to grow hot.

“Are you gonna come out or what?” Burt asked amused, a knowing smirk on his face.

“I already did” Blaine said biting his lip, barely containing his laughter.

“I don’t think he means that kind of coming out” Kurt said rolling his eyes while Burt snorted outside the car.

“What are you doing here already?” Kurt asked when he got out.

“Today things are going slow in the shop and I thought it would be a good time to catch up on things and spend some family time together”

“Oh, yeah, okay” They entered the house and Burt went to the living room to sit in his armchair, Kurt following just behind and taking a place in the sofa, but Blaine stood awkwardly near the stairs.

Kurt shot a look to his father, that was looking at him and shaking his head with a roll of his eyes “Do I tell him or do you want to do the honors?” Burt asked his son.

Blaine misinterpreted his words and stuttered in his response “I- I’ll leave you now”

“Blaine” Kurt said before the curly-haired boy could move “Stop being dumb and come here” He patted the space next to him in the sofa “You’re part of the family, besides, I need you to entertain my father if he starts talking about football”

Blaine walked towards Kurt with his head bowed down, but the taller boy could see the smile he had after being told that he was part of the family. They spent the afternoon talking and playing board games, playfully teasing each other. When they started playing monopoly Kurt and Blaine teamed up, much to the annoyance of Burt, that had a scowl the whole game and kept glaring at the pair.

“Okay, I’m done” He huffed in annoyance when he lost the final money he had “You’re so gonna pay the next time you have to work on the shop” Burt pointed at Kurt, that kept laughing and was having a hard time catching his breath.

“Sweetie pie, I think you dad is mad with us” Blaine whispered way too loud to be considered a whisper, earning himself a glare from the man, only causing Kurt’s laughter to grow.

“Nice to see where your loyalties lay, boys” Burt muttered, standing up “I’m gonna call order some pizzas, and you can’t stop me, Kurt, I deserve it, so just tell me which one do you want”

“You always get grumpy when you lose” Kurt chuckled, wiping the few tears that had fallen his eyes.

The boys told Burt what they wanted him to order and waited for him while he called their favorite Italian place. Blaine rested his head on Kurt’s shoulder and the blue-eyed boy put an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close until his sides were fully touching. Blaine sighed happily and it made Kurt glow with affection to the boy at his side.

“I’ve never been happier than right now” Blaine said softly.

“I don’t remember ever being this happy either” He kissed the top of Blaine’s head and nuzzled his nose in the mop of curls, resting his cheek there after inhaling his scent.

“I want to take you out on a date this Saturday, if that’s okay with you?”

“It’s perfect” Kurt answered. He just needed to cancel on Mercedes, but he knew she wouldn’t mind, she liked Blaine well enough and was the only one that had sent him a text between classes to say that she was happy for him and Blaine “Where are we going?”

“I told you it’s a surprise”

“I had to try”

“You try all you want, but it’s still a surprise”

“Can I get a hint?”

“No”

“Please?”

“Still no”

“I hate you”

“I hate you too”

“…”

“…”

“Pretty please?”

“No”

“Spoil sport”

Blaine poked Kurt on the side.

“Oh, you’ve started a war you’re not gonna win” Kurt said already pushing Blaine so that he could crawl on top of him and tickle his sides. That’s how Burt found them five minutes later, both of them fighting in the sofa until they both fell to the floor with equal shrieks much to the amusement of the elder.

_This is what being in a family looks like?_ Blaine thought while the three of them laughed _I could get used to this_. He then looked at Kurt, that was sitting in the floor and leaning on the sofa _I can’t wait to see what my future looks like with him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nope, no warnings.
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter, tell me what you think in the comments! 😁


	20. chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go and check the author notes at the end of the chapter to see if there are any warnings.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoy writing this story!
> 
> As always, the comments and kudos will forever be appreciated. You've heard the "Diamond's are a girl's best friend" right? Well, Kudos and comments are mine, so if you could give me more I would be happy forever 👉👈🥺

“For every dark night, there’s a brighter day” – Tupac Shakur

* * *

“Come on, let’s get out of the car” Blaine said when Kurt kept looking at the school entrance. His eyes were unfocused and he could barely keep them open.

“Don’ wanna, comfy here” Not a second later Kurt had his head resting on the steering wheel and a yawn left his lips.

“I knew I shouldn’t have let you drive” Blaine muttered “You’re too tired”

“Yep, now leave me alone” Kurt said with yet another yawn.

“Oh, no, Cutie, you’re coming with me, it’s not my fault that you sneaked into my room to watch _moulin rouge_ , for the seventh time since I live with you, might I add, just because you didn’t want to go to sleep”

“It’s not fair, why aren’t you tired? You were awake just like me” Kurt turned his head and glared at the not-even-slightly-tired teen.

“It’s a gift I was born with, now come on, let’s get outta here” Blaine said getting out. When he noticed that Kurt hadn’t moved at all he sighed and went to the driver’s door “If you don’t get out, I’ll carry you myself to class” Blaine mocked, but his eyebrows reached his hairline when Kurt answered.

“I don’t see why that would be a bad idea” He yawned “Please carry me, I don’t wanna walk” He knew he would regret those words as soon as he saw the wicked grin on Blaine’s face “No, no, no, no, Blaine, no, it was a joke, don’t you da- ahh”

Blaine opened Kurt’s door and in one fast movement took Kurt in a bridal manner, causing Kurt cry out in a really undignified manner “Your wish is my command, Cutie”

“Well, I wish you left me on the ground” Kurt said trying to get his feet on the ground.

“I will, as soon as we are inside the building” He said, managing to close the door of Kurt’s car without letting go of the struggling teen.

“Blaine Devon Anderson, leave me on the ground right now or you’ll be dickless by the end of the day” He threatened, glaring at him and crossing his arms in front of his chest, trying to appear intimidating. Well, as intimidating as one could be when they were being carried as if they weighted nothing.

“I’m not sure how do you expect me to believe you, since _you_ ’re my boyfriend and my dick will be an element in your future pleasure” Blaine smirked at the blush that covered Kurt’s cheeks.

“I don’t think you got your facts correct” Kurt said despite the flush he could feel on his face “My pleasure comes from _my_ dick, not yours”

“You won’t be saying the same once I get you on a bed and fuck you until you’re a begging mess underneath me” Blaine purred in Kurt’s ear, not missing the gasp that scaped his lips.

He had underestimated Kurt, however, because the blue-eyes teen recovered soon “But Blaine, I would rather have you on a bed, on your back, naked, and complying while I tease and touch every inch of your body. You would let me, wouldn’t you, Hottie? You would let me do anything I want with your body. You would do it for me, right?” Kurt whispered right next to Blaine’s ear, so close that the shorter boy could feel the movement of Kurt’s lips against his skin.

“Fuck, Kurt” Blaine moaned closing his eyes, his heart beating faster than before.

Kurt took advantage of Blaine’s distracted state and jumped out of his arms gracefully. When Blaine looked at him he saw the satisfied smirk on Kurt’s face, but he somehow managed to look innocent even after what he had just said, making it necessary for Blaine to turn around a bit to try and readjust himself in his pants, that were suddenly too tight.

“I think I’ve created a monster” Blaine said when he turned around, but the knowing look in Kurt’s face made him know that he hadn’t been as subtle as he had wanted about readjusting his pants.

“I have spent too much time with you to know how to fight back” Kurt said with a wink.

It made Blaine feel extremely giddy that Kurt felt comfortable enough with him to tease him right back. He took a step forward and pulled Kurt closer by the hips until they were inches apart. Blaine gave him a light kiss on the lips and nuzzled their noses together, a giant smile on his face when he heard Kurt giggle.

“Well, I think I managed to make all the tiredness leave your body, haven’t I?” Blaine said rising an eyebrow.

“Maybe” Kurt shrugged, biting his bottom lip.

“I totally did” He rested their foreheads together and moved his hands from Kurt’s hips to wrap his arms around his waist, pulling him even closer.

“Yeah, you did” Kurt breathed out as he put his own arms around Blaine’s shoulders “And while I would want nothing more than to stay here in your arms, we’ve got class, and we’re going to be late if we don’t hurry”

“You do remember that it was _me_ trying to get _you_ to class just five minutes ago, right? If we’re late it’s going to be your fault, not mine” Blaine chuckled kissing his nose.

“Um, no, it’s your fault”

“And why would that be?” Blaine questioned, far too amused.

“Because I say so, obviously” Kurt said with a roll of his eyes.

“Obviously”

Kurt sighed and disentangled himself from Blaine’s arms “Well, let’s go” He took Blaine’s hand in his and together they walked towards the school entrance, only to be stopped by Puck.

“Hey” The mohawked boy said.

“What do you want?” Kurt asked, his whole demeanor changing from playful to defensive in the blink of an eye.

“Listen, about what happened at lunch, I’m sorry” Puck said “I had a talk with Mercedes yesterday, and she’s right, you’re perfectly capable of taking care of yourself and I should trust your decisions” Puck said, and then he continued talking, this time looking at Blaine “I’m sorry, man, but I just don’t want Kurt to get hurt, and you don’t have the best record, you know?” He shrugged.

“I know, but I won’t hurt him” Blaine said confident.

“Then we’re good as long as you treat him right, but the moment you don’t, I’ll make sure there’s nothing left of you”

“What is it with your friends and threatening me?” Blaine turned to ask Kurt “And they even seem to think they stand a chance”

“Okay, half-an-inch, you believe that, but don’t say I didn’t warn you after I’m done with you” Puck glared.

“I’d love to see you try” Blaine said stepping closer.

“And that’s my moment to step in” Kurt muttered to himself “Kids, please, behave” He put himself between the glaring boys and addressed the two of them “None of you is going to ‘be done’ with the other one, because then you’ll have to worry about an angry Kurt, and that’s something you don’t want, right?” He said, looking from one boy to the other, both of them looking away when he looked at them “Nice, now hug”

“What?!” They both shouted at the same time.

“No way” Blaine said crossing his arms.

“Yes way” Kurt confronted.

“Kurt, I know what you’re doing, and sorry, but it’s not gonna work”

“No, Noah, you don’t know what I’m going” Kurt sighed and then continued, his voice becoming softer with each word “Believe me, I don’t expect you to become best friends forever or anything like that, I just want you to get along, because both of you are important to me” 

Noah sighed and shook his head, looking at Blaine with a questioning look. The curly-haired boy looked back at him and rolled his eyes, giving Puck a barely there nod. Begrudgingly, both boys hugged and patted the other awkwardly on the back.

“We’re so whipped” Puck muttered.

“I don’t know what’s worse, that, or that I don’t care” Blaine said back. A little bit of sincerity wouldn’t hurt, and it wasn’t like he was ashamed of being with Kurt and letting someone know he would do anything for the blue-eyed boy.

When they separated Puck looked right at Blaine, and after a few seconds, he nodded, as if he had passed some kind of test “I’ll still kick your ass if you hurt him, though”

“I think it would hurt me more the fact that I hurt him” Blaine admitted.

“Well, now that you’re buddies, or whatever, let’s go to class” Kurt said smiling.

* * *

“Hey ‘Cedes” Kurt said that afternoon when Mercedes answered the phone call. He had just arrived home after one of his boxing sessions with Blaine and he had told the shorter boy that he was going to call Mercedes.

“Hey Boo, how are you?”

“Tired, but fine” Kurt sighed throwing himself backwards to his bed “I wanted to talk about Saturday…”

“Don’t say you’re cancelling on me, I need your help in the mall, your sight for bargains is fabulous and I need a new pair of pants for that new jacket I got”

“I promise I have a good reason”

“Then start talking, and I reserve the right to drag you to the mall myself if I don’t like that reason” Mercedes said through the phone, and Kurt knew that she would do it, she was one of the only people that took shopping as seriously as Kurt.

“IkindofhaveadatewithBlaine” Kurt said in one breath.

“Okay, I only got Blaine outta that sentence”

He took a deep breath and said it slower “I kind of have a date wi-” He couldn’t finish that sentence because he had to put away the phone from his ear at the scream coming from Mercedes’ end.

“OMG! You got a date! Forget about shopping, you’re free!” Mercedes said and Kurt could picture her jumping up and down like a little girl “What are you going to wear, Kurt?!”

“I don’t know” Kurt groaned “He won’t tell me where it is. Hell, the only thing I know is that it’s Saturday”

“You and I are going shopping on Friday, no excuses, I won’t accept a no for an answer”

“I have boxing with Blaine on Friday”

“Well, cancel, tell him you have to be rested for the date or whatever you want, you can be clever when you want to. You and I are shopping for that date of yours” Mercedes said in her no-nonsense voice, so Kurt just sighed and agreed.

“Okay”

“Now, you need to ask him about the dress code, so we know what kind of things to search for. Also, the time. We need to know if he’s taking you out for lunch or dinner”

“It almost seems like you’re more excited than me about the date” Kurt chuckled.

“Well, It’s your first date, Boo, of course I’m excited. My baby is growing up” Kurt heard a fake sniff on the other end and shook his head.

“Yeah, well, this baby has a really hot boyfriend in the same house and wants to spend some time with him, so see you tomorrow”

“Damn boy, go get it!” Were Mercedes’ last words before hanging up.

Kurt sighed and look at the ceiling for a few more minutes. He could hear the soft hum from the TV upstairs and faint talking between his father and Blaine. He remembered when Blaine first came to their house, when he was still distant with Burt, but with time and a lot of effort on Burt’s end, Blaine had started to see him like the father figure he should have had, one that wouldn’t turn his back on him just because he was gay.

The moment they had talked to Burt on Sunday about their new relationship status Blaine had been terrified…

_“He is going to hate me, isn’t he?” Blaine said while he paced back and forward in Kurt’s basement room._

_“Oh, come on, he adores you”_

_“No, he adored me when I wasn’t dating his son, now he’s going to take me to the garage to introduce me to his shotgun, Betsy”_

_“Have I told you that you’re absolutely adorable?” Kurt said with a soft smile “Come here” He patted the space next to him on the bed as he sat down with his back on the headboard. When Blaine was close enough Kurt pulled him and sat him on his lap, putting his arms around the nervous teen “Nothing’s going to change. I’m going to tell you what’s going to happen. We will go upstairs and tell my dad that I lucked out and for some reason I can’t comprehend, you decided that I was good enough to be your boyfriend. No, I’m speaking, shut up” He said when Blaine tried to interrupt him “As I was saying, we will tell him and he will give us a really embarrassing talk about being safe and he will tell us to keep the doors open whenever we are together, but other than that, nothing is going to happen. Besides, I like you too much to let my dad introduce you to Betsy, what if you fall in love with her and cheat on me?”_

_He managed to get a chuckle from Blaine and the shorter boy rested his head on Kurt’s shoulder “I don’t think I would cheat on you with her, I mean, don’t get me wrong, her curves are too damn sexy, but I don’t think she’s my type”_

_“And what would your type be?”_

_“You” He said kissing the taller boy on the cheek and then nuzzling his nose on his neck._

_“God, you’re cheesy, I don’t even know how you keep that badboy thing going on in class”_

_They both laughed together and, after a few more moments of talking about little nothings that came into their minds and sharing soft kisses, they went to talk to Burt._

Everything had gone well, and Blaine had finally been able to relax even more around Burt, that last barrier that seemed to be between the badboy and the elder disappearing.

He was so lost in his mind that he didn’t hear the knock coming from the door, nor the steps coming down the stairs, what made him jump a meter high when he felt movement in the mattress, right next to him.

“God, you scared me” Kurt said with a hand on his chest.

“I know I’m awesome, but being called god is something new to me” Blaine said cheekily, lying on the bed. He cuddled next to Kurt, head resting on his shoulder while he was pressed closely to the blue-eyed teen’s side, his arm around Kurt’s torso and with their legs intertwined.

“Ha, ha. You think you’re so funny” Kurt stuck out his tongue, draping his arm around Blaine.

“I don’t think I am, I know I am” Blaine said confidently, kissing Kurt’s neck before resting his head back on his shoulder, pressing his face to his neck and sighing, his breath tickling Kurt’s skin.

“What am I going to do with you?” Kurt smiled, kissing the top of Blaine’s head.

Blaine moved the arm that was around Kurt’s torso and put it over the taller teen’s heart, feeling his heartbeat while he breathed in the smell that was so characteristic of Kurt. He could spend his whole life in Kurt’s arms like this and he would die happy.

“Keep me forever?” Blaine felt Kurt’s arm tightening around him and the curly-haired boy noticed how his beating heart increased his speed under his hand.

“You would want that?” Kurt’s voice came out breathier than before and with a hint of something Blaine couldn’t place but that was too close to disbelief for his liking.

“Kurt” Blaine said in a pleading tone. He didn’t know what he was pleading for, though. He positioned himself on top of Kurt, his weight resting on his arms, that were at each side of Kurt’s head, and his knees, that were at each side of his hips. He cupped Kurt’s face with his hands and made sure the taller boy was looking him in the eye before he spoke again “There is absolutely nothing I would want more than to be with you, and the longer, the better. I- I don’t know if… if what I feel towards you is love. I- I don’t know, because I’ve never felt like this, but Kurt, I care so much about you, and all I ask of life is to be able to spend it with you”

Blaine saw the smile form in Kurt’s face at the same time that his eyes started to glaze over, and if that wasn’t love, he knew he wasn’t far from it.

“Hey, don’t cry, I’ve been told I’m not the best with words, but being cry-worthy is exaggerating a bit, don’t you think?” Blaine huffed, rubbing their noses together, his smile matching Kurt’s.

“Oh, shut up, they are happy tears and you know it” Kurt chuckled, pushing Blaine from top of him and making him land on his back with a laugh while he dried a single tear that had fallen with the sleeve of his t-shirt.

“I sure hope so”

“Yes. Now come here and cuddle me” Kurt said, making grabby hands towards Blaine, but the badboy pulled away, ignoring the pout that his boyfriend gave him.

“Nope, you come here and cuddle me, you were the one to push me away”

“No, you come cuddle me”

“Sorry, but the answer is still no” Blaine said, putting his head on his hands and looking up at the ceiling, closing his eyes “Or you come to me or there are no cuddles”

“Then no cuddles for you either, mister” Kurt said, copying Blaine’s position.

“You’re the cuddle whore in this relationship” Blaine said, although they both knew it couldn’t be further from the truth.

“I don’t think we’re talking about the same relationship here if you say that” Kurt said as he turned his head to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Shut up, I’m the one that wears cliché badboy clothes, so you get to be the cuddle whore”

“Sorry, but your badboy act doesn’t fool me anymore, you’re as much a romantic as I am, and don’t even try to deny it”

Blaine stuck his tongue in response and crossed his arms over his chest “You’re going to come to me for cuddles, just wait and see”

“The first one to reach for the other one loses” Kurt said.

“What’s the price for the winner?” Blaine asked with a smirk.

“The loser has to do whatever he asks”

“I’m in” Blaine reached to shake Kurt’s hand, and when they let go they kept looking at each other for a whole ten second before Blaine groaned and scooted over towards Kurt “Fine, you win” He grumbled as he positioned himself in the same way than before, his body pressed to Kurt’s side “Come on, tell me, what kind of torture are you going to put me through” Blaine said hiding his head at the curve of Kurt’s neck.

“I just have one think to ask of you, kind sir” Kurt said in a playful tone.

“And what would that be?” Blaine asked, lifting his head to look at him, and Kurt had to bite his lip from laughing at his frightened expression.

Kurt stroked Blaine’s cheek with the back of his fingers lovingly and the latter closed his eyes, leaning into the touch “You said you want me to keep you forever, right?” Kurt asked softly, and Blaine hummed as a response “Then all I’m going to ask is for you to stay with me forever”

“Gladly” Blaine moved to kiss Kurt on the lips sweetly.

“And Blaine?” Kurt said when the shorter boy returned to his place on the crook of Kurt’s neck.

“Yes?”

“I care a lot about you too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings here.
> 
> As always, the comments and kudos will forever be appreciated. You've heard the "Diamond's are a girl's best friend" right? Well, Kudos and comments are mine, so if you could give me more I would be happy forever 👉👈🥺


	21. chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go and check the author notes at the end of the chapter to see if there are any warnings.

“Stay close to anything that makes you glad you are alive” – Hafiz

* * *

Friday afternoon rolled around, and with it, Kurt and Mercedes’ shopping date. They decided to ignore Lima’s mall and go to Columbus, where they would probably find more things at such a short notice. Mercedes had spent all the car ride gushing about all the possibilities and hadn’t let Kurt utter more than a single word here and there.

“Oh my god! Look at this pants! I love them so much, they would look perfect on you!” Mercedes said. She had spent the past hour taking clothes and throwing them to Kurt to try them on “I wished you were going out for lunch, because they would blend amazingly with the light blue shirt we saw before” She sighed.

“I know, but no one said I couldn’t buy them for my next date” Kurt said grinning at her.

“Oh boy, I love how you think” She said while she gave him the pants. He was currently carrying an already full bag with possible outfits for his date tomorrow. When he had asked Blaine about the dress code, the shorter boy had told him to dress in what he would usually wear to go out somewhere else, that they weren’t going anywhere fancy, but that he thought he would like it nonetheless.

“How are you dealing with the mystery date approaching?” Mercedes asked while he was trying a dark blue vest that would make his eyes stand out.

“I thought I would be more nervous, you know, but mostly, I’m excited” He said, and a small smile formed on his face without even noticing “I know I’m going to love whatever he has planned, because I love to spend time with him. He could take me to a stinky farm to feed sheep and cows and I would be the happiest gay on earth” He looked at himself in the mirror and grimaced, but still went out of the fitting room to see Mercedes’ reaction.

“No. Absolutely no. It looked better in the hanger” Mercedes said with a grimace that matched Kurt’s and the teen laughed, going back to change into his clothes.

After a couple more hours of shopping, in which they also found some things for Mercedes, they decided to head towards a food stand. Kurt knew his hips would pay the price of the extra calories, but they both were too hungry to care about eating healthy.

“How are things going with Blaine?” Mercedes asked when they sat down on a bench to eat their food.

“Really good” Kurt said smiling, looking down at his pizza slide “He’s amazing, ‘Cedes. I-” Kurt chuckled shaking his head “I don’t even know how to describe what he makes me feel” He kept quiet for a few seconds, and probably Mercedes thought he was crazy, because he had the biggest grin on his face, but he couldn’t hide how happy everything related to Blaine made him feel “He’s so sweet with me, but he also manages to be flirty and make me laugh all the time. I feel safe with him, in a way that I didn’t know was possible, but just being near Blaine… just that is enough to make me think that I’m the strongest person on earth, that nothing will ever break me as long as I have him. I- Mercedes, I think- I think I love him, and he told me that he thinks he loves me too, but, how can you know? How- How do you know when liking and caring about someone turns into love?” He said rubbing the back of his neck with the hand that wasn’t holding the pizza, his brows furrowed while he thought about it.

“I think that the fact that you’re questioning it means that it has potential of already being love” Mercedes said teasingly, nudging his shoulder.

“I just don’t know” Kurt sighed in frustration, taking another bite and chewing before answering “It’s too soon to feel like this, isn’t it? We haven’t been dating for a week and I’m already thinking about love? How- how is that possible? I- I feel like we’re rushing things too much, but at the same time I also feel like we’re going too slow, that I can’t get enough of him, and I don’t know what to make of it”

“What do you mean?” Mercedes urged. She knew Kurt would be perfectly capable of understanding his own feelings, he just needed some proving to put them into words.

“I mean that, since we met, it’s like I can be myself with him, someone that was hidden so deep inside me that I didn’t know was there anymore. I remember that the night we first kissed I thought that it seemed we were connected by some thread, like we were meant to be, no matter how cliché it sounds now” Kurt chuckled “But it’s true, that’s how I feel. Like some kind of higher force wanted us to be together. It sounds stupid, and I know that I’m just looking too much into things, so you can laugh now”

“Oh, Boo, I’m not going to laugh, it sounds romantic, not stupid. Maybe you found your other half, who knows? Or maybe you just like each other, no other forces involved, but why do you care about the why? You have a boyfriend, a hot one in that, so stop asking why and just enjoy the feeling. He is your soulmate, then perfect. He isn’t, then perfect too because you get to have your high school romance. Either way, just be happy and let yourself enjoy it”

“You’re too damn good at that, please, stop being so intelligent, I don’t like it, makes me feel inferior” Kurt grumbled and then he stuffed his mouth with what was left of his pizza slide. Mercedes just laughed next to him and let herself look at Kurt. She was happy that he had found someone, because if there was a person on earth that deserved that kind of relationship and happiness, it was Kurt.

At first she had been skeptic, afraid that her friend was hanging out with the school badboy. That’s why she had tried to watch out more for Kurt without him noticing, and even if he and the curly-haired boy had had their problems at the start, she saw how different Blaine seemed to act around the blue-eyed teen, so she decided that Kurt knew what he was getting himself into. She also noticed the change in Kurt, and how the light that had disappeared from his eyes was slowly turning back with every day he spent near Blaine.

“You love me, stop being grumpy” Mercedes said.

“Yeah, I kinda do” Kurt admitted with a fond smile on his face “Thank you, for everything, not just for this, but for letting me make my own decisions with Blaine without treating me like some kind of kid and trying to get me away from him. I know he hasn’t got the best reputation, but don’t let what people say and what you see in school fool you, okay?”

“If he makes you happy, then I like him”

“He does, he really, really does”

After that, they decided to head back to their homes before it got too late, calling a day now that they were satisfied with their purchases.

Mercedes parked her car in the Hummel’s driveaway “Well, we’re here, Boo” She said “I expect a full report of your date, and when I say full report I mean _full_ , the cotton candy fluff parts and the sexy ones too”

“Oh god” Kurt groaned burying his face on his hands “We haven’t got further than kissing, so leave me alone”

“You haven’t gone further, _yet_ ” Mercedes’ smile was evil as she stared at Kurt, that was peeking at her between his fingers.

“I’m never going out with you again” Kurt muttered as he thanked the poor light for covering the blush that had appeared high on his cheeks.

“Whatever you say, Boo” Mercedes laughed “Now go inside before your father and boyfriend think I’ve kidnapped you”

“Why don’t you come in?” Kurt asked, still feeling the heat in his cheeks, but he had had a great time with her and he didn’t want it to end just yet.

“I won’t get in the way of you and your boyfriend, I can feel his eyes on us through the window” Indeed, when Kurt looked at the window that connected with the living room he saw movement in the curtains.

“I guess you’re right” Kurt pouted, something he noticed he had been doing a lot since he started hanging out with Blaine.

“I’ll help you with the bags”

“Thank you, you’re my savior” Kurt said as he looked dreadfully over his shoulder at the amount of bags on the backseat.

They took the bags that belonged to Kurt and head over to the door, that burst open at the first knock.

“Cutie, I missed you!” Blaine almost yelled as he hugged Kurt tight to his chest and spun him around with the bags and all.

“I missed you too” Kurt said when Blaine put him back on the ground, kissing him softly on the lips while Blaine’s hands moved to cup his cheeks.

They were broken out of their daze when Mercedes cleared her throat behind them, and Kurt flinched at the way that Blaine went back to his badboy persona, his expression warded, although he saw the way he seemed to relax when he saw it was just Mercedes.

“Hi, Blaine, nice to see you” She said politely, but awkwardly.

Blaine just nodded at her without moving his arm from where he had gone around Kurt’s waist. Kurt hated that he had to see how other people affected the way Blaine presented himself to the world, how he was a different person when it was just him and Kurt, but even if he was sad, he understood and would be there with Blaine until he saw that there were nice people in the world.

A few more awkward seconds passed before Kurt decided to speak up “Blaine, can you help me with the bags?” Kurt lifted his right arm and Blaine’s eyes went wide when he saw them.

“Did you leave any other clothes for the rest of the world?” He asked taking the offered bags “I’ll tell your father that he should think of selling the garage to start paying your debts” Blaine joked nudging his shoulder with Kurt’s as they entered the house.

“Oh, come on, it looks worse than it costed” Kurt fought back smiling.

“Well, I don’t know, Kurt, but the Marc Jacobs pants weren't cheap” Mercedes said in a fake whisper.

“You traitor, that was supposed to be a secret” Kurt laughed hitting her in the arm lightly.

“Did you at least buy anything for me?” Blaine said as he put the bags on Kurt’s bed, the other two doing the same. It wasn’t the cheerful tone he was used to hear when they were alone, but at least he was participating in the conversation, something he wouldn’t have done some weeks ago.

“Yes, and no” Kurt said guiltily.

“What’s that even supposed to mean?” Blaine said with a raised eyebrow.

“Well, it’s for me, but you’re my boyfriend and you get to see me in those clothes, so it’s involuntarily for you too, so be thankful” Kurt replied haughtily.

“Well, thank you, I’m truly pleased with that gift, but what makes you think I wouldn’t like the alternative?”

“Why do I feel like I don’t want to know what you’re going to say next?” Kurt walked until he was hiding behind Mercedes’ chuckling frame.

“I don’t know, I was just going to say that it would be lovely to see you without clothes too” Blaine said innocently.

“I swear you two are the worst” Kurt groaned, resting his forehead on Mercedes’ shoulder.

“Whatever you say, white boy” She turned and gave Kurt a hug “I’ll leave you alone, have fun” Mercedes said.

“I’ll walk you to the door” Kurt offered, but Mercedes stopped him.

“Oh, no, I know the way out, you stay here” She winked, laughing at the blush that wouldn’t go away from his cheeks.

“I will be waiting your text!” She shouted from the doorway before the sound of the door closing could be heard.

“I don’t know why I put up with you two” Kurt said throwing himself face first on the part of the bed that wasn’t occupied by bags and burying his head in the pillow.

“Because we’re amazing, duh” Blaine said, the walls once again down now that it was just the two of them. He moved some bags to lay on his side on the bed, right next to Kurt and putting an arm around Kurt’s middle as he cuddled closer. The taller boy sighed happily as he turned his head to look at a smiling Blaine.

“Yes you are” He leaned and kissed Blaine on the cheek as he moved to face Blaine completely with his body, putting his own arm around him “Tomorrow can’t come fast enough”

“I don’t know, I’m pretty satisfied with how things are in this moment” As if to support what he said he kissed Kurt chastely on the lips and moved until they were completely flushed, feeling Kurt’s breath ghost over his lips as they rested their foreheads together.

“I think I might agree with you” Kurt smiled as he nuzzled their nosed together before leaning in to kiss Blaine again, the kiss growing urgent as he let his hand come to the small of Blaine’s back and they moved impossibly closer, their already hardening cocks brushing through the layers of clothing and sending twin shivers of pleasure throughout their bodies.

Their tongues started to move together hungrily, fighting for domination, and to Kurt’s surprise, but not dislike, Blaine let him take full control, going lax under Kurt’s attention, and the blue-eyed boy didn’t know if the moan that he heard was his or Blaine’s, but he felt too good to care.

Blaine’s hand started to move under Kurt’s shirt when they pulled apart to breath, cherishing every patch of skin he came in contact with. He was rewarded with Kurt claiming his mouth again as they started to grind while their hands explored each other’s bodies. It wasn’t long before Kurt was trembling from his climax, mouth slightly open and eyes closed as he clung to Blaine, and that was more than enough for Blaine to reach the most mind-blowing orgasm of his life.

Their breathing started to slow and bit by bit they opened their eyes until bright blue ocean gazed into green honey forest.

Blaine had never seen Kurt look so beautiful. His lips were glossy and a bit swollen, curved into the most breathtaking smile Kurt had ever worn. His cheeks were painted with a faint blush that contrasted with the rest of his soft, pale, porcelain skin. His eyes had never seemed to shine as much as right now and Blaine was lost in what reminded him of northern lights reflecting on the ocean.

Kurt had never seen Blaine look so gorgeous. His skin covered with a faint layer of sweat that made his appear otherworldly. His curls were falling to his forehead and casting shadows over his face. His eyes were wrinkling on the edges as Kurt stared into an emerald forest covered in honey that had never looked so stunning and fascinating.

“I’ve been looking for you forever” Blaine whispered as he caressed Kurt’s cheek with the back of his hand. It was the truth, he had always longed for this kind of affection, even in his darkest moments when he tried to hide who he truly was from the world, and sometimes even from himself.

“We’ve found each other now, and I’m not going anywhere” Kurt replied softly, leaning into the touch.

“Was that good, what we just did?” Blaine said biting his lip.

Kurt almost wanted to laugh, because he should be the one asking that. Blaine had done millions of things with other boys and here Kurt was, holding them back because he was a romantic and wanted things to go slow, not ready to go further. As he looked at the nervous expression on Blaine’s face, though, he couldn’t say anything apart from the truth.

“It was perfect” He didn’t understand Blaine’s hesitation and sudden shyness, but with the answer he was rewarded with the most blinding grin ever.

“Good” Blaine leaned down to kiss Kurt on the lips, but it became an impossible task with the smile that wouldn’t go away.

“Was it good for you?” Kurt asked then, wanting to know if it had felt as good for Blaine as it had felt for him.

“Perfect doesn’t begin to describe how good it was” Blaine said truthfully “I know we hadn’t talked about going further than making out, so you don’t, like, regret it, right?”

“I could never regret that” Kurt answered as he took Blaine’s hand in his and brushed his knuckles. Then, he added “I know that you’ve done more and that this was probably something simple, but I don’t think it will take much longer before I’m ready to do more” His voice carried some urgency that didn’t go unnoticed by Blaine.

The shorter boy turned to lay on his back as he urged Kurt to lay half on top of him, ignoring the drying come in his pants that was starting to get uncomfortable “I know I have done more with random strangers, but it was just that, random strangers that I didn’t care about. With you, it’s not about sex. It’s about connecting with you in any possible way I can, because I care more about you that I ever did about anyone else. What we just did has been better than any other thing I have done with a one night stand, because it’s with you, and that makes it all better. I feel more just kissing you than I ever did before” Blaine hugged Kurt close to his side as he looked up at him while he talked, his expression open and never judging even when he was talking about his sexual encounters, and Blaine once again was baffled with how easy everything seemed to be with Kurt.

“Kurt, if you’re never ready to have sex, I don’t care, I just care about you being happy. I know this is the classical cliché line that people say just to get bitter and resentful after some time, but I really wouldn’t mind. Yes, making love with you would be one of the best experiences in my life, but our relationship is much more than the physical parts. Every glance, every time we hold hands, every single kiss, every time you make me laugh and listen to me, when you held me while I cried telling you my coming out story, when you defended me against the bullies that had tormented you for years, you agreeing to go out on a date with me… that’s more than I ever imagined I would have, because there are feelings involved. You know me and how excited I get just by cuddling with you” They both laughed and then Kurt leaned in to kiss him once more.

“I’m the luckiest person alive because I get to say you’re my boyfriend” Kurt said smiling as he rested his head on Blaine’s chest.

“I’m all yours, and always will be” Blaine moved his fingers through Kurt’s hair on the back of his head “Although I’m the lucky one in this relationship”

“Nope, I am, Hottie” Kurt said, his voice becoming lazy with sleep the way an orgasm did and Blaine couldn’t stop the chuckle of happiness that burst out of him, because he couldn’t believe he had this perfect being in his arms right now.

“Let’s just agree to disagree” Blaine said, his own eyelids growing heavier.

They would clean themselves later, but right now they just wanted to lay in each other’s embrace as they fell asleep in a bed half covered with bags, and they had never been happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: this is were the smut starts, although it could barely count as smut, but there will be more soon.
> 
> Comments and kudos make me happy, so please may you leave some here? 🥺❤️


End file.
